Oh Baby!
by Bex0987
Summary: Daddies!Klaine join our boys through their journey into fatherhood, there will be loads of fluff and cute klaine family moments with a tiny dash of drama thrown in too Warnings: Mpreg, male birth and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby!

So, I'm trying some different ideas, got a load going round in my head, so I'm just going to write them and see what you guys think! Please review! :)

* * *

Kurt was currently laying on his back in the garden of his and Blaine's new 4 bedroom house. Listening to the sounds of the city all around him, combined with the sounds of the birds tweeting in the trees surrounding him.

Kurt was no ordinary 27 year old, he was a pregnant 27 year old, currently 9 months pregnant and only a few days away from his due date, to tell the truth he was petrified. So many things could go wrong with a normal pregnancy, let alone with a male pregnancy and he was well aware of that fact.

Blaine came sauntering out of their back door, tray of lemonade in hand, and froze at the sight in front of him. Kurt was lay on a blanket in the middle of the lawn, hand resting gently on his very swollen stomach, and truth be told, Blaine had never seen anything quite so beautiful. He was glowing with the pregnancy and Blaine had never found his husband more attractive than he did right now.

He moved slowly over to Kurt, being careful not to scare him, especially not a few days before his due date, who knows what could happen?! He set the lemonade down on the grass next to Kurt and lay down next to him, wrapping his arm securely around Kurt's bump, loving to feel the stretched skin, and knowing his child, his and Kurt's child was growing in there.

"You OK honey?" Kurt sighed and turned his head towards Blaine "I'm so scared Blaine, what if something goes wrong" he tried to stop the tears from dripping down his cheek but couldn't and before he knew it he was all out balling into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tried his best to comfort him, but it was an awkward angle and Kurt could no longer be pulled on top of him. So he just awkwardly patted Kurt's back letting him sob until he couldn't sob anymore.

Eventually Kurt pulled himself together and struggled to sit up, with a little assistance from Blaine he managed to sit up, taking a glass of the lemonade Blaine had made him, gratefully swallowing it down. He put the glass back down and went to lie back down, as he did he felt a sharp pain rip through his stomach.

"Ahh, shit, fuck, that hurts!" "Honey, honey, what is it, what hurts?" Blaine was immediately in front of Kurt looking at him with big concerned eyes. Before Kurt could reply he was groaning in pain again. This can't be good Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine started rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back. Over the next 20 minutes or so Kurt continued to have a steady stream of contractions, that were growing closer and closer together, all the while Blaine whispered words of encouragement in his ear, massaging his back and mentally planning their route to the hospital.

When the contractions were getting closer than 5 minutes apart Blaine knew it was time to start thinking of making their way to the hospital. "Kurt, sweetheart, I need you to get up" Kurt, with the help of Blaine managed to get back on his feet, they made their way slowly back into the house, and out towards their car.

"Bl-Blaine, I can't do this, it hurts so much, I don't know what to do! Please make it stop!" Blaine's heart nearly tore out of his chest at this, he wished more than anything it was him in this position rather than Kurt, it was the hardest thing ever having to hear your husband in pain, knowing you, in a way caused it, and can do nothing to help him.

"I know, honey, I know, but just think about it, in a few hours we will have a beautiful baby boy, and you can dress him up in all of your outfits you've spent the past 8 months planning, just focus on that sweetheart" That made Kurt smile, before he was wincing again as the next contraction hit.

Once safely in the car, Blaine held tightly the Kurt's hand, trying not to swerve on the way to the hospital when Kurt kept squeezing his hand in pain. He knew better than to complain though and just bit his lip through the pain in his hand. On the way he called Burt and Carole and told them what was happening, as well as Finn and Rachel, all of whom said they would catch the next flight and hopefully be with them in a few hours time.

Blaine parked up at the hospital and ran around to Kurt's side of the car gently helping him out of the car, all the while whispering words to Kurt, trying, in vain to calm him down. Once they made their way into the hospital's waiting room Blaine checked them in, and Kurt was whisked away in a wheelchair, Blaine hot on his heels.

Once in their own delivery room, Kurt was hooked up to all kinds of machines, measuring every statistic under the sun, still grimacing in pain every couple of minutes.

"Hi Kurt" Kurt and Blaine turned their heads to see a kind looking doctor make his way into the room. "I'm Doctor Harrison, and I will be your Doctor today to bring your baby boy into the world" Kurt managed a weak smile whilst Blaine shook Dr. Harrison's hand. "Now, Kurt, I'm just going to check you to see how far along you are, it's probably going to be a bit uncomfortable"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand as the doctor did his examinations, stroking Kurt's hair and moving it away from his face, and rubbing at Kurt's tensing stomach. "Good News Kurt, you're already at 8 cms, it's not going to be long until you meet your son now!"

Kurt sighed in relief, although it was short lived when another contraction hit him.

"Now, what position would you like to be in to give birth?"

"I want to be standing holding onto the bed with Blaine behind me"

"Not a problem Kurt, why don't you slowly stand up, that should help move the labor on nicely, whilst I go and get everything ready for the birth" left the room leaving a shocked Kurt and Blaine behind. This was really happening, no going back now. Blaine swallowed heavily and looked over at Kurt, who was crying again. Man up Anderson, your husband needs you, now is not the time for you to be weak, you need to be strong for Kurt

Blaine helped Kurt up from the bed "Argh! Blaine! this hurts so much, please do this for me! I can't do this! I'm not strong enough, please Blaine!" Blaine continued to run Kurt's back as he was leaning over the bed "Honey, you are the strongest person I know, you CAN do this, and you will, and then we can see our baby boy, and live happily ever after!"

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's dorkiness, but leaned back into him to place a kiss on his cheek, he loved his dorky husband.

"Bl-Blaine, I need to push, I really really need to push, arghhhh, help me Blaine!" Blaine panicked and ran towards the door, yelling for , at anyone who could hear him.

Doctor Harrison came running in a few seconds later, although Blaine would always claim it had taken him 3 hours to come into the room. Kurt was now swearing profusely telling Blaine how much he hated him, hated him for getting him in this position in the first place. Blaine just continued to rub Kurt's back, occasionally running his hand across Kurt's contracting stomach, loving the feeling of his son trying to make his appearance into the world.

"Right Kurt, you're now at 10cm, I'm going to need you to follow my instructions exactly. Blaine, make sure you support Kurt's weight and comfort him as best you can." Blaine swallowed anxiously, but nodded curtly at the doctor. He kissed the side of Kurt's neck whispering to him "Kurt, honey, this is it, we're about to meet our son, you can do this honey, I love you so much"

"i love you to-oo Bl-Blaine" Kurt panted in Blaine's general direction.

"Kurt, on the next contraction, push as hard as you can" Blaine watched in anguish as his husband pushed with all his might, clearly in so much pain, he did his best to comfort him, but nothing he was doing seemed to be helping. He kept whispering to Kurt and that seemed to sooth him slightly, so he continued.

"That's it Kurt, keep going, keep giving me nice big pushes" Blaine was all out crying now along with Kurt, he was holding all of Kurt's weight as he beared down and continued to push their son into this world. Blaine bent down and watched as a dime size of black curly hair was currently being pushed out of Kurt, he couldn't help the sob that escaped his mouth at the sight of his son having his hair.

"Kurt, baby he has black curly hair, like his papa, you're doing so good Kurt, just a few more pushes."

Kurt pushed with all his might, gripping Blaine's hands tightly and listening to Blaine's soothing voice, until he could feel the burn as the head came out.

"Shit, fuck, the burn, Blaine, the burn, it hurtssss!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know, just a couple more pushes and he'll be here!"

Kurt gathered all his remaining energy and focused on the last couple of pushes.

Blaine watched in awe as his son entered the world, crying out and hugging Kurt to him, as Kurt lost the strength in his legs. the both sighed in relief as they heard the screams of their son fill the room. "Kurt, you did it! I'm so so proud of you!" Kurt gave Blaine a weak smile and shuffled himself round until he was sat on the edge of the bed.

Nurses shuffled around them, sorting Kurt out, and sorting the baby out. Until eventually a blue bundle was placed in Kurt's arms, they both stared down at their son, and burst into tears, the had a son, an actual son!

"Kurt, he's beautiful, he has your gorgeous eyes, and unfortunately for him, my crazy hair!" "Aw, I love your hair honey"

They both shared a slow kiss, muttering 'I love yous' to each other until their son gave a squeak letting them both know he was still there.

"So, what do you want to call him? Any ideas?

"I like Elijah" Blaine considered the name for a few seconds, "Elijah Hummel-Anderson, hmm, I like it"

Both men stared down at Elijah, knowing full well the next few weeks and months weren't going to be easy, but knowing they both couldn't love anything quite as much as they loved the little bundle currently sleeping soundly in Kurt's arms.

* * *

Review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

After so many favourites and follows I've decided to make this into a longer chaptered story, let me know if you have any suggestions and please review!

* * *

Kurt was woken by the sound of the baby monitor going crazy on the bedside table, however much he loved his newborn son, he badly wished he would manage to have a lie in once in a while.

"Blaine! Blaine! Wake up! Wake upppp!' Kurt started to gently shake Blaine but after no response but a few grunts he resorted on rocking Blaine from side to side until he eventually grumbled enough to actually wake up.

"Kurrrrt! You know its your turn with Elijah, whatya waking me up for?" Blaine had the most adorable sleepy face looking confusedly in Kurt's direction, Kurt almost gave in looking at Blaine's face-almost.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, when you have carried a baby around for 9 months and put your body through what my body has been through, you can complain all you want, as it is, you haven't, so up you get! Your son needs his papa!"

Blaine knew full well he was never going to win this battle so begrudgingly got out of bed and made his way slowly to his sons nursery. The nursery was a beautiful room, all Kurt's doing, of course. With beautiful soft blue walls, a white crib with an antique mobile hanging above it. It had pictures adorning all the walls, pictures of family members, landscapes and typical 'boy' type pictures of trucks, planes. It was the perfect mix of new and old.

When Blaine reached his sons crib he leant over, Elijah immediately ceased crying upon seeing his papa, gurgling adorably. Blaine sighed, trying to decide what was wrong with his son. He checked all the usuals, no wet diaper, he couldn't be hungry as Kurt had only fed him a couple of hours ago. He held Elijah in his arms stroking his tiny back and holding him close to his own chest.

"Did you feel left out hey buddy? How about Papa sings you a song? Would that make you feel any better?"

Blaine knew it was silly talking to his two week old baby son as though he might actually reply but for some reason it made him feel closer to him, like, although he couldn't talk back, he still somehow understood what Blaine was saying.

Blaine decided to sing Elijah a lullaby his own mother sang to him when he was a baby, he rocked Elijah slowly as he sang, hoping he would relax enough to fall back to sleep.

Kurt was lay in bed, tears already starting to form in the corners of his eyes hearing his husband sing gently to their son. He tiptoed out of bed and along to Elijah's nursery peering in. He felt like he was interrupting a beautiful moment, there stood his stunning husband cradling his lookalike son, humming softly to him. Kurt was completely overwhelmed at the sight. He let the tears fall now.

Blaine watched as Elijah slowly fell back to sleep, he carefully lay him back down making sure to tuck him back in to keep him warm and make him feel secure. Blaine turned around to exit the nursery when he saw Kurt sobbing in the door way rushing over he wrapped Kurt up in a tight hug.

"Kurt, honey? What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Blaine was starting to panic, he looked Kurt up and down checking for any obvious signs of injury, there were none.

"I'm ju-just so happyyy Bl-Blaine" Kurt managed to choke out, he felt ridiculous for sobbing so much because he was happy but he couldn't help it.

"God babe you scared me, I thought something was seriously wrong!" Kurt chuckled slightly at his husbands relieved face and just held him closer, reassuring him everything was OK.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed, if we're lucky he might sleep for another couple of hours" Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the temple and led him back to bed tucking him under the covers carefully.

He held Kurt close to his chest, Kurt's face resting in the crook of his neck. Blaine rubbed soothing circles on his back until he could feel his breathing start to even out. Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's head before drifting off to sleep himself.

Blaine woke a couple of hours later, Kurt still snoring softly on his chest. He decided to leave him to sleep a little longer, getting up to sort Elijah out before he started to fuss.

Later today they were taking Elijah to meet Blaine's co workers at the music college he was a lecturer at. Blaine knew his work colleagues would fall in love with Elijah and he couldn't blame them, as he picked his son up from his crib and was making his way down stairs he couldn't help himself but pepper his sons face with kisses he was the most gorgeous child he had ever seen. Ok, so maybe he was a touch bias but what father isn't?

As he got downstairs he made his way into the kitchen to get Elijah a bottle and make Kurt and himself some much needed coffee. He placed Elijah in his carry cot whilst he moved around the kitchen. Singing to keep Elijah happy. Elijah gurgled happily following the sound of his Papa's voice around the kitchen with his eyes.

Blaine picked Elijah up again and sat down in the living room giving Elijah his bottle. These were the moments he loved, cradling his baby, his and Kurt's creation. He still couldn't believe it, when they'd found out Kurt was pregnant both couldn't be happier they'd cried, hugged and celebrated thoroughly that night. Blaine blushed at the memory, god he loved his husband, and when he did that thing with his tongue... Woah Blaine keep the thoughts PG you are cradling your child!

Kurt made his way slowly down the stairs feeling much more refreshed, and found his husband feeding Elijah on the sofa. He curled up next to him and kissed both of his boys' cheeks. He couldn't wait to start showing off his little family to the world. Starting today.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that morning Kurt changed Elijah into the stunning outfit he had picked out for him. It included a all in one baby romper with a bow tie on the collar. He peppered Elijah's tummy with kisses loving his soft skin. He still couldn't believe him and Blaine had created something as gorgeous and perfect as Elijah.

Some days he would sit and count Elijah's little fingers and toes, making sure he had them all, and not being able to find one flaw in his amazing son.

He put Elijah in his outfit, lifting him off the changing table and into his arms. He was so light you could hardly notice you were holding him. Elijah immediately snuggled into Kurt's chest, clearly comfortable in his Daddy's arms.

He walked Elijah downstairs and into the living room where Blaine was currently playing on his phone, he put his phone away and looked up towards Kurt and Elijah.

"How are my two favourite men?" He smiled at Kurt, standing up to kiss Kurt and Elijah on the cheek. "Honey, we better get going, what time did you say we were meeting everyone?"

"Midday, we've got about an hours drive" Blaine went to grab his keys and wallet, gathering up Elijah's car seat and diaper bag at the same time. Kurt carefully placed Elijah into his car seat, trying his hardest not to disturb him too much.

Kurt headed out to the car, strapping Elijah into the back of their car. Blaine locked up the house, climbing into the drivers seat. Kurt looked nervous when he got in the passenger seat. Biting on his lip and pulling self consciously on his polo shirt.

Blaine reached over the console and took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, baby, please look at me"

Kurt reluctantly raised his head to look into his husbands eyes. Even after all this time it still made his heart stop, Blaine had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen in his life, and he could never get enough of them.

"I know you're self conscious about your body, but to me you still look absolutely stunning. You carried our son and kept him safe for 9 months, and to me, nothing is more beautiful than that"

Kurt had tears in his eyes at the end of Blaine's little speech. Damn post baby hormones! He leaned over the console and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. "Thank you baby, I love you"

"I love you too, now let's get going and start introducing out little man to the outside world"

Blaine started the car, pulling swiftly out of the drive and onto the road. Blaine and Kurt talked quietly all the way to the restaurant they were meeting Blaine's colleagues at, holding hands the entire way.

An hour later they pulled into the restaurant, it was small italian restaurant, very cosy and intimate, they didn't want somewhere with a huge amount of noise due to Elijah. It was already going to be a big day for Elijah meeting so many different people, he didn't need a busy restaurant to contend with.

Blaine picked Elijah's car seat from the back of the car and grabbed Kurt's hand leading them all into the restaurant. The restaurant was old fashioned with red walls, booths along the back of the restaurant and a smattering of other tables around the room. It had a beautiful aroma, which made both mens' stomachs gurgle appreciatively.

Blaine looked around the restaurant and noticed a table at the back of the restaurant slightly tucked out of sight. He moved carefully through the tables making sure not to disturb Elijah in his car seat. He had fallen asleep at some point during the car ride over, and Blaine wanted to let him sleep as much as possible seen as this afternoon was going to be exhausting for his two week old son.

He kept a firm grip on Kurt's hand as they reached the table, smiling at the occupants. There was a chorus of "Blaine's!" and "Hey!" Blaine smiled and returned their greetings, unable to give his usual hugs and handshakes with his hands full with his son and his husband. There were 4 adults around the table, two women and two men.

The women were both older women, with greying hair. Lynn has short spikey hair and kind eyes, she was a medium built woman, who dressed very 'out there' Helen, on the other hand was perfectly styled, a slim woman, with shoulder length hair.

The men were both younger, nearer Kurt and Blaine's ages. Tim was a tall lanky man with dark hair and glasses, he was an average looking guy, but was the bubbliest of the group. Cody was the youngster of the group, with sandy blonde hair and a very 'surfer' look about him, he was a shy guy who often hid behind his fringe.

Both women jumped up and immediately started cooing over Elijah. Giving Blaine and Kurt hugs as they went. Kurt and Blaine were beaming at them all, so proud of their son. Elijah had started to stir and was looking at everyone with wide eyes, not quite believing there were so many new faces for him to look at.

"Oh, Blaine, he is gorgeous, the perfect mixture of the two of you, congratulations boys!" Lynn squealed at the two of them. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt at the praise, Kurt shying away into Blaine's shoulder, smiling brightly.

"Sit down! Sit down! fill us all in on him, he is just so precious!" Kurt lifted Elijah out of his car seat, cradling him, whilst Blaine filled his friends in on his new arrival. Kurt watched as Blaine talked so animatedly about him and Elijah. He kept a hold of Kurt's hand under the table, squeezing when he got particularly animated about something. Kurt had thought he loved his husband prior to having Elijah, but seeing him with Elijah, and the light in his eyes when talking about them both, made Kurt love him just that bit more.

The rest of their lunch went by in a similar manner, everyone cooing over Elijah and Kurt and Blaine smiling the entire time, so much so their cheeks were starting to hurt. Yes, it was exhausting having a baby, but every single minute of lost sleep was worth it for that tiny baby currently lay in his arms.

Eventually lunch was over and Kurt and Blaine were saying their goodbyes. Elijah had fallen asleep shortly before dessert, and was currently curled up in his car seat, ready for the journey home. With lots of hugs and kisses, everyone wished Kurt and Blaine well, and promised to meet up again soon.

On the car ride back to their house Kurt fell asleep against the window, exhausted after his first proper trip out since Elijah's birth. Blaine watched his husband sleep out of the corner of his eye, wondering how he had managed to get so lucky.

He eventually pulled back into their drive, switching the engine off and quietly climbing out the car, he fetched Elijah from the back, settling him down in his crib in his nursery after carefully changing him into his pajamas. Blaine then went back outside to find Kurt still sound asleep against, with his head now resting on his own shoulder. Blaine decided to just put him straight into bed, he was obviously exhausted. He slowly carried Kurt bridal style into the house, closing the door with his butt behind him. He stripped Kurt down and changed him into his pajamas, admiring his husbands perfect body, even with all the signs of Elijah on Kurt's body he was still gorgeous, it was just a shame Kurt couldn't see it too.

Blaine made his way to his study once he was sure Kurt was settled to start on the massive stack of emails he had received during his time off. He loved his little family and sighed with the thought that eventually he would need to leave them and return to work, for now though, he was going to enjoy every single minute of time with his husband and son.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to klainegeek-kurtie for their lovely review of this story, thank you. Reviews definitely make me want to update more quickly so this one is for you :)

* * *

As Blaine looped his tie around his neck he couldn't help but feel melancholy about today, today was the day he returned to work after 4 glorious weeks off with Kurt and his newborn son. He loved his work. He was a piano tutor at a music college just around the corner from their house, his students were all bright young adults and he never had any trouble with them. But, truth be told he would love nothing more than to climb back in bed with his husband and son.

Kurt was laying on their bed with Elijah on his chest, Elijah was dozing softly, occasionally clutching his Daddy's chest with his hands in his sleep. Kurt was terrified, he'd never looked after Elijah without Blaine there to help him, what if something went wrong? The practical side of his brain knew that he could handle Elijah on his own and that Blaine was only around the corner if he really needed him. But right now the irrational side of his brain was taking over.

Blaine finished his tie and turned to look at his husband and son curled up on the bed. They really were gorgeous. He walked towards the bed and kissed Elijah softly on the cheek, stroking his finger slowly down his perfect face. He then turned his head to Kurt and kissed him on the forehead and on the lips.

"You'll be amazing today Kurt, and I'll be home before you know it, I love you so much" he gave Kurt one final kiss on the tip of his nose and turned to walk out of the room. Kurt whispered and "I love you" back stroking his sons back adoringly.

As Kurt heard the front door close and the car start he sighed, he really was terrified but there was absolutely nothing he could do but get on with it. Elijah wasn't the best sleeper so therefore the fact he was now asleep was a miracle in itself. So much so, Kurt decided to stay put and let him sleep. The house and all his chores could wait half an hour...

Kurt startled awake at the sound of his phone ringing, in doing so he had woken a dozing Elijah who now began to fuss and make an attempt to cry. Kurt cursed whoever was ringing him, but leaned over and answered his phone.

"Kurt? Baby? Is everything OK? I text you 5 times and didn't hear anything back? Is Elijah OK? Do you need me to come home? I knew it was too soon to come bac-" Kurt cut Blaine off before he could give himself a heart attack. "-Blaine, honey, we're both fine, we both fell back to sleep so I didn't hear your texts come through, I'm sorry for scaring you"

"Thank god! I was so worried! How is my little man doing?" As if on cue Elijah decided now was the time to scream his lungs out in protest of being woken up. Kurt tried his hardest to sooth Elijah whilst still holding the phone, but it was useless. "Blaine, I'm gonna have to call you back, I need to sort Elijah out and get us both up and ready." "OK sweetheart call me when you can"

Kurt lifted Elijah up, dropping his phone back to the bedside table. He tried soothing him by walking him up and down the bedroom and landing, but he still continue to scream. So next he tried a change of diaper, a bottle, even a change of clothes but nothing would sooth him. By now Kurt was exhausted again and his ears were starting to hurt from all the screaming, he genuinely was at a loss as to what would sooth his son.

As a last resort he started singing to him his favourite lullaby, Elijah didn't immediately stop screaming but his screams dulled a little at the sound of his Daddy's voice, until eventually all he was emitting was small hiccups and soft sobs, which was at least easier on the ears than all the screaming. He was able to finally place Elijah in his crib and start the mobile above it to send Elijah off to sleep.

As he exited the nursery he slid down the wall just outside with his knees tucked into his chest and he sobbed he literally sobbed until he couldn't cry anymore. This was going to be a lot harder than he ever thought it was going to be, it was only 11am and he was already exhausted, the house was a mess and he wasn't even dressed for the day.

He sat there still curled up for another few minutes before snapping himself out of his funk and standing up. He decided what he needed was a nice hot shower. Dipping his head into the nursery he checked that Elijah was still out, before making his way into their ensuite to shower.

Once showered he decided to call Blaine back, he lay on the bed in only a towel and phoned Blaine's mobile, Blaine answered on the second ring.

"Hey sweetheart, tough morning?" Kurt scoffed slightly before answering "you have no idea, our delightful son has FINALLY decided to go to sleep after letting everyone within a 50 mile radius know he didn't want to"

Blaine's heart broke at the dejected tone of Kurt's voice, he always knew it would be hard leaving both of them, but this was another level, knowing his husband was so down and not being able to wrap him up in a hug and tell him it would all be OK was killing him.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I wish I could be there to help you out, the first day was always going to be difficult, hopefully things will only get better from here?"

"I guess so, anyway, how is your first morning back? Good to be back?"

"It is, I miss both of you like crazy though! I can't wait to be back tonight so we can all snuggle and watch TV together."

"I can't wait either, I better go sweetheart I'm currently lay on our bed in a towel, I really need to get dressed"

"Now that's a nice image to go back to work with!"

Kurt chuckled at his husbands response, he could be such a boy sometimes.

"Down boy! I'll see you tonight, I love you!"

"I love you too, give Elijah a big kiss from his Papa for me!"

As Blaine hung up the phone he rubbed a hand across his face, he missed them both so much, even though he was excited to be back at work it still hurt his heart to be away from them. He read over his schedule for the rest of the day, smiling when he saw he wasn't as back to back as he normally was, a plan starting to formulate in his head.

Kurt slowly got dressed, trying to ignore the fact his tummy was still a lot bigger and saggier than it had been prior to getting pregnant. Once he was dressed and feeling human again, he started on his long list of chores, trying his hardest to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake his sleeping son.

Blaine was just finishing up with his last student before lunch, a young girl who was incredibly talented on the piano but didn't have an awful lot of confidence. Blaine was working hard to get her ready for the colleges' Autumn showcase, where she would have to perform in front of an audience in excess of 500.

"Great, Chrissy, you're progressing nicely, just be careful not to be too harsh on the keys, I really do think you'll be amazing at the showcase in a couple of months."

Chrissy smiled at Blaine getting up from the piano bench and gathering her stuff "Thanks Mr AH! See you next week"

As soon as Chrissy had left Blaine grabbed his jacket, keys and phone and ran to his car, he drove to a deli just round the corner which did the most gorgeous chicken salad that both Kurt and Blaine loved, he picked two up paying at the cashier and running back to his car. He drove as fast as the speed limit would allow back home, too excited to see his husband and son.

Kurt was just putting the last load of washing into the dryer when he heard the distinct sound of Blaine's car pulling into the driveway. Confused, he made his way to their front door just as Blaine was coming in.

"Blaine? What are you doing home?" He ran and kissed Blaine chastely on the lips grinning the whole time.

"You sounded like you were having rough morning with the little guy so thought I would bring your favourite lunch and spend some time with you during a gap in my lessons."

Kurt was blown at his husbands gesture, this was exactly what he needed. He kissed Blaine again muttering a few thank yous into his lips taking the salad containers from Blaine's hands and grabbing Blaine's hand leading them both to the kitchen.

Kurt set them up to eat at the kitchen table, Blaine telling him all about his day, and Kurt chopping in with tales of his own day. They finished off their salads quickly, Kurt placing the dishes in the dishwasher before leading Blaine to the sofa to snuggle before he had to go back to work.

Just as they had got settled the Elijah chose his moment to start fussing. Kurt sighed heavily.

"That child of ours has impeccable timing" Blaine chuckled at Kurt and got up from the sofa.

"I'll go and try with him, you stay here"

"Good luck! He had turned into the devil child today!"

Kurt could hear Blaine enter Elijah's nursery and Elijah immediately stopped crying

'Bloody typical, Papa's boy!" Kurt grumbled but there was no mallice behind his words.

Blaine came down the stairs a content Elijah curled up on his chest. 'There's my baby boy! No more tears hey? Be good for Daddy this afternoon"

Blaine handed Elijah over to Kurt and reluctantly started getting his things together to head back to work.

He kissed Kurt and kissed the top of Elijah's head who was now cradled in Kurt's arms.

"I love you, see you later"

"I love you too"

As Blaine closed the door Kurt looked down at his son. "Such a Papa's boy" he whispered to him, content with just watching his son. Maybe this isn't so difficult after all he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Up a little bit earlier than expected due to all the amazing reviews I have received, so thank you, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review. If anyone has anything they would like to see next, let me know! :)

* * *

Kurt pushed the stroller through the park, Blaine walking closely by his side. Elijah was now 6 months old and growing quickly. He was interested in everything around him, sitting up on his own and babbling away constantly, like everyone knew what he was talking about.

They pushed the stroller into the play area, Blaine picked Elijah up, carrying him over to the swings he sat him down, and started pushing him back and forth. Elijah squealing in delight.

Kurt sat down on a nearby bench watching his son and husband fondly. He loved that his husband was a big kid at heart. The last 6 months hadn't been easy on his little family, it had been a worldwind of emotions, and there had been tears, arguments, but most importantly a lot of love.

As Blaine continue to swing Elijah, being careful to not push him too high, he was joined by a young looking woman, carrying a baby girl. The girl looked a little older than Elijah, but have Elijah a massive smile as she settled into her seat. The woman couldn't have been much older than about 16 and Blaine saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

"Hi! You have a beautiful baby girl there!"

"Oh! Thank you! Your son is very handsome!"

"He is isn't he? All my husband! But he inherited my mop of curls" Blaine ruffled Elijah's curls affectionately.

"Yo-you're husband?" Blaine looked over at the girl who was looking at him with shock all over her face."

Blaine straightened up, immediately going into defence mode "Yes, my husband, is that a problem?"

The girl looked even more shocked at Blaine's change of demeanor. "Oh gosh, no! I'm sorry! I have two dad's too!, I was more shocked that I had met another gay couple who had their son naturally too!"

Blaine immediately relaxed, smiling warmly at the girl. He reached his hand out, offering it to her. "My name's Blaine, my husband's name is Kurt" he pointed over to bench Kurt was sat on, Kurt was currently engrossed quite heavily in the latest vogue. "..and this little guy, is Elijah" He started pushing Elijah again, smiling at the girl.

"I'm Alana, and my daughter's name is Maddie." Blaine noticed Alana wasn't wearing any sort of ring. "Is your boyfriend at work?" "No, no boyfriend, Alana's Dad fled as soon as he found out I was pregnant"

Blaine gave the girl a sympathetic smile. He glanced down at Elijah, noticing that he was getting tired. "I better get this little one home, before he starts screaming the playground down." He picked Elijah up, placing him on his hip. "Not to sound too creepy, but here's my number, if Maddie fancies a playdate with Elijah anytime soon, gimme a call, it would be lovely to see you both again." He handed her a card with his cell on it. "That would be so lovely! Thank you Blaine!"

Blaine smiled at Alana before heading back towards Kurt. Kurt looked up as Blaine approached, storing his magazine away he got up and took Elijah from Blaine, placing him back in his stroller. Elijah curled up and immediately dozed off.

"Who was that?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, "That, was Alana, and her daughter Maddie, she herself is the daughter of two gay dads. We got talking and I gave her my number for her to arrange a playdate for Maddie and Elijah. She seems like a really sweet girl"

"She sounds lovely, hopefully she'll call soon." Kurt started pushing Elijah's stroller back out of the playground. Blaine turned and gave Alana a small wave, before following after Kurt. They both decided to walk a bit more before returning to the car, giving Elijah a bit longer to sleep.

"So, what's the plans for tonight?" Blaine turned to face Kurt, knowing full well Kurt would have everything planned relentlessly. "Well, Finn and Rachel are coming over at 6 with Emily" Emily was Finn and Rachel's 4 year old daughter, she was a sweet girl, if not a little spoilt, the spitting image of her mother.

"..and Cooper should be over with Claire about 7" Cooper had led a bit of a tragic life since Blaine had left high school. He had fallen in love with a girl he met whilst filming his latest commercial, and they had got married and had a daughter, Claire a few months later. When Claire was 7 months old, her mother, Cooper's wife died suddenly in a car accident. Cooper had been devastated, but with the help of Kurt and Blaine, he seemed to be back on track. Claire was now 8 years old, and absolutely precious, she was like a daughter to both Kurt and Blaine, so they had no troubles with them coming over at all.

"Sounds good sweetheart, do you need me to do anything in preparation?" Blaine loved seeing Kurt so animated, he adored having people over all the time, since giving up work to have Elijah, Blaine had worried Kurt would lose his focus, but if anything he had blossomed and become more determined than ever.

"I have it all under control, if you could just make sure Elijah is bathed and in his pajamas for when Finn and Rachel arrive that would be a great help" Blaine mock saluted Kurt, making Kurt laugh at his husband's dorkiness. They made their way slowly back to the car, it was now 4pm, and Kurt knew he needed a couple of hours to get started on their meal for tonight, so he was anxious to get home.

Blaine placed Elijah into his car seat, being careful not to wake him up, as Kurt put the stroller in the trunk. The park wasn't far from their home, so they were back in no time, Blaine carried Elijah upstairs to his nursery, letting him sleep, tonight there was going to be a lot of people around, so Blaine knew he wasn't going to want to go to bed with so much going on downstairs.

Kurt was fussing around in the kitchen when Blaine got back downstairs, and he knew he was best staying out of his way. Kurt had a habit of getting overly stressed whilst cooking, and Blaine was well-advised to stay as far possible. He busied himself with tidying up the house, making sure everything was 'visitor ready'.

Once he was satisfied with the house, he went upstairs, and gently woke Elijah from his crib, he loved the face his son made when just waking up, it looked exactly how Kurt looked when he woke up. He bathed Elijah and changed him into his favourite pajamas, and yes, there was a small bowtie involved.

He brought Elijah downstairs, noticing it was nearly 6, placing him in his playpen in the living room, he went and checked on Kurt. Kurt was currently bending over the sink washing up the dishes he had used in preparation for their dinner. He walked over and wrapped his arms softly around Kurt's waist. Kurt had managed to lose the majority of his baby weight in the 6 months since Elijah was born, and needless to say, Kurt's new found confidence had certainly improved things in the bedroom department for the two of them.

"Hey babe, it smells amazing! We now have a squeaky clean child, currently playing in the living room" Kurt turned in Blaine's arms, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sweetheart, Finn and Rach should be here any minute now" As if on cue, their doorbell sounded from the entryway. Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before going to answer the door.

He was met with a chorus of "Hey! Blaine! and Uncle Blaine!" He hugged each of them in turn, picking Emily up and swinging her around. She looked exactly like Rachel, with long dark hair, currently tied up in a bow. She had a beautiful party dress, which made her look much older than her 4 years, and black mary-jane's. "Uncle Blaine! put me down! Stop being silly!" Blaine returned Emily to her feet, who proceeded to run off, climbing the playpen with Elijah, and entertaining him with her stories.

Blaine chuckled at Emily, then turned back round to Finn and Rachel. "Rach, Kurt is in the kitchen" He took her coat as she walked to join Kurt, he could hear Kurt's excited voice greet her as she got in there. He turned to look at Finn "Come on dude, the Buckeyes are playing." Finn grinned at Blaine. They proceeded to the living room, Blaine turning on the TV and selecting the right channel. They made small talk for a bit, usually surrounding their children, who were playing happily in the playpen.

About 20 minutes later the doorbell went again, Blaine ran to open it, immediately being engulfed in a double hug from his brother and niece. Claire soon lost interest and went to find Emily and Elijah. "How you doing Squirt?" Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname "I'm good! I'm good, why don't you come through, Finn and I were just watching the Buckeyes.

Blaine, Finn and Cooper settled down in the living room, throwing commentary in every so often on the game listening out for dinner being ready. Blaine loved times like these, everyone together, the children playing happily, and Kurt no doubt gossiping away to Rachel in the kitchen.

Kurt hugged Rachel as she came into the kitchen, both of them talking a mile a minute. "So Rach, what's new?" You know that one question you wished you'd never asked? This was definitely that question for Kurt, he couldn't shut Rachel up after that. "Rach-Rachel!" That seemed to work, she finally stopped talking enough to take a breath.

"As much as I love you, please slow down, you're giving me a headache" Rachel looked sheepish. "Sorry Kurt, I just miss you so much and get a bit carried away" He leaned over and hugged her. "I miss you too, now help me get this food on the table before both our husbands, my brother in law and the children starve!"

Rachel chuckled at him and helped him carry the many dishes out onto the dining room table, calling the others to let them know it was ready. They all settled down at the table and dug in "-urt! fis is mazing" "Finn! How many times have I told you, no speaking with your mouthful!" Even though they were both grown up with families of their own, Kurt and Finn were still the brothers they had always been. Finn swallowed muttering a sorry under his breath to Kurt.

Dinner was delicious, as always, Blaine was never one to go hungry in a house with Kurt, he always made the most amazing meals, he really was a lucky man. The evening went on, all of them laughing so much their stomach's started to hurt, their children looking on confusedly.

Eventually it was time for everyone to leave. Their guests left with promises of visiting soon.

Kurt and Blaine lay in their bed later that night, Elijah tucked up safely in bed. They were both completely spent after Blaine had decided cuddling wasn't quite enough for him tonight. Kurt currently had his head leant on Blaine's chest, listening to his heart beat. It was peaceful for now, he knew it was only a matter of time until Elijah decided he wanted one of them, for now though, he was just enjoying the gentle rise and fall of his husbands chest, snuggling just that little bit deeper.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter- hope you like! Please review! :)

* * *

"Um, Kurt? Sweetie? You do know Elijah is only turning one, not becoming the president of the united states don't you?"

Blaine walked into their kitchen, every surface was covered in food, of every variety imaginable. Cakes, pastries, chips, dip, you name it, Kurt had it. On the dining room table there were heaps of decorations, some adorning big number 1's in honor of his sons birthday.

"Blaine! This party is very important to me! It will be a chance for us to celebrate our son's birth, and you know how much I love hosting parties!"

Blaine could tell from the look on Kurt's face that he was never going to win this argument, this party was going ahead whether Blaine liked it or not.

"Okay honey, what do you need me to do?" Kurt smiled at Blaine, glad that he had chosen to back down this time. "My dad has just finished with the gazebo, can you take all those decorations and start decorating the gazebo for me?'

Blaine gave Kurt a mock salute making his way outside with some if the decorations. Kurt chuckled fondly at his husbands antics, glad he wasn't putting up too much of a fight about Kurt's party planning. Blaine entered the gazebo to see Burt putting the finishing touches to the flooring. Burt looking up as Blaine entered.

"He throw you out, buddy?" At Blaine's nod Burt chuckled "just like his mother, she always went all out for Kurt's birthdays, making sure he had the party he absolutely wanted" Blaine felt a little bit guilty, knowing the reasoning behind Kurt being so set on a big party for Elijah.

"I know, anyway, are you okay to help me decorate this place up? I think Kurt wants a 'nautical theme' going judging by these decorations" He handed some of the decorations to Burt as he started blowing up one of the many balloons. Blaine and Burt worked side by side chatting animatedly about everything and nothing. Blaine loved his father in law, he had never been anything but supportive of them, plus he was an amazing grandpa to Elijah.

Kurt came out a little while later, admiring Burt and Blaine's handiwork. He kissed Blaine on the cheek, smiling at his Dad. "It looks great guys, thank you!"

"You're welcome, we better go and get washed up and changed, Carole will be back in a few minutes with the birthday boy and then the guests are gonna be here"

They all headed back inside and upstairs to change. Kurt had picked out outfits for both him and Blaine. Once they were in their 'party clothes' they heard the front door open and the sound of their son shrieking with excitement in Carole's arms.

Blaine ran down the stairs, meeting Carole and Elijah at the bottom, he kissed Carole on the cheek thanking her for distracting Elijah for the afternoon. "Anytime honey, you know I love spending time with my favourite grandson!"

Blaine took Elijah from Carole running upstairs to change him into the outfit Kurt had picked out for him, a gorgeous little pair of jeans, shirt and vest over the top, with of course his Papa's signature bow tie. Blaine kissed Elijah's cheek and was rewarded with two chubby hands grabbing his face and a wet kiss planted on his face, right by the side of his mouth.

Blaine laughed loudly at his son's antics picking him up and pretending he was an aeroplane flying down the stairs to his party, Elijah giggling in his Papas arms.

The guests slowly started to arrive, a mixture of friends and family, including some of the New Directions and Warblers who lived in New York. Alana was also there with Maddie, they had become close to her over the last 6 months and wouldn't have her miss Elijah's birthday. Elijah was loving every bit of attention he was getting, a natural performer like his Daddies.

There were about 20 people in the gazebo alone, Blaine and Kurt making their way around everybody, thanking them for coming and for all the very generous gifts given to Elijah for his birthday.

Blaine watched as his son was playing with some of the other children, remembering his entrance into the world a year ago. He honestly thought he couldn't love Kurt more than he had loved him that day, but he was proven wrong, watching his husband every day with his son, being an amazing father, he loved Kurt more every day.

Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts by Kurt announcing it was time for presents. Blaine made his way over to the present table, Elijah was in Kurt's arms, looking more interested in the balloon tied to the table than the presents themselves. Blaine started making his way through the gifts, letting Elijah open the paper and showing him what he had been given. There were many beautiful outfits, various mementoes and some gorgeous photo frames with photos of Elijah and his Dads throughout the year.

Once all the presents were opened and Elijah had lost interest, crawling back to his friends to rejoin the games they were currently playing, Blaine turned the stereo on that Finn had managed to hook up in the garden.

All the guests started to dance, messing around with each other and having a thoroughly good time. He noticed both the Warblers and New Directions having dance offs throughout the evening, loving the fact they all got on so well.

Kurt, Blaine and Elijah cut the cake that Kurt had lovingly made, a blue '1' with musical notes and trucks all over it, picking up on Elijah's two favourite things, dancing around with his Papa to music and playing with his toy trucks.

"I'm so proud of you for this party honey" Blaine had slipped being Kurt currently standing on the balls of his feet whispering into his ear, hands wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist.

"Elijah has had a great time, and everyone else is enjoying themselves, and its all because of you. We wouldn't even be here if you hadn't put all that hard work in a year ago."

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms, kissing him soundly on the lips, Kurt pulled away aware of their surroundings, whispering promises of later in Blaine's ear.

A couple of hours later everyone started to take their leave, Kurt and Blaine thanking everyone again, struggling with a cranky Elijah, who by now was overwhelmed by the whole day and really needed to go to bed.

Once his Dad and Carole had retreated to one of their guest rooms, they were staying an extra couple of days before heading back to Ohio, Kurt and Blaine took a now sleeping Elijah up to his nursery, getting him ready for bed, being careful not to wake him. He was much better at sleeping through the night, but they weren't stupid enough to test that theory, not after the sugar filled day Elijah had today.

As Blaine and Kurt stood over their son's crib Kurt said something that Blaine was worried he would never hear him say, especially with Elijah being such a fussy baby at times.

"I really want another baby"

This could be a very interesting year for our favourite little family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, amazing response so far to this story, keep letting me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys. Anyway, some Daddy Papa time in this one.. enjoy! :)**

* * *

A month has passed since Kurt had mentioned to Blaine about having and second child, and to say that they were having fun trying was an understatement, Blaine could hardly sit down at night before Kurt was on top of him, begging him to try and get his husband pregnant.

Blaine thoroughly loved the idea of the second child, that night him and Kurt had made love slowly, ecstatic at the idea that they could be father's again soon. From that night onwards Kurt had turned into a monster, a baby wanting monster. Blaine loved having sex with Kurt, what man wouldn't want to have sex practically every day? But, he was worried that their sex life was losing its passion, instead being used purely to make another baby.

Which is why he decided it was time for a bit of Daddies time, away from Elijah. He made a call one saturday morning to start putting his plans in place. Kurt had taken Elijah shopping for a new wardrobe. "A baby can never have enough clothes Blaine!" Blaine had reluctantly handed over his credit card, knowing he would regret that one once the bill came through.

"Rachel, Hi, it's Blaine"

"Blaine! Hi, how are you? Is everything OK?"

"Everything is perfect, I just need to ask a favor, is there any chance Elijah could stay with you guys tonight?"

"Of course! I know Emily would love a sleepover with her favourite cousin!"

"Great! I want to take Kurt out on a date, and maybe get a hotel afterwards."

"Say no more, Blaine, I get it, I really do, why don't you drop Elijah off on your way to the restaurant, and we can take it from there?"

"Thank you Rachel, I owe you one!"

"No problem, casanova, now go plan a date for that gorgeous husband of yours!"

Blaine made all the appropriate plans, seemingly spending his morning on the phone making sure everything would be perfect for Kurt, he deserved it after all. Once everything was set, he cleaned the house, waiting for Kurt and Elijah's return.

"Honey! We're home!" Blaine walked through into the entryway, watching as Kurt put Elijah down, carrying way too many bags for him just to have done baby clothes shopping. Blaine bent down scooping Elijah into his arms, giving him sloppy kisses on both his cheeks. Elijah babbled away at Blaine, quite clearly telling him all about his shopping trip in his own language.

"That's great buddy!" He ruffled Elijah's hair, putting him down on the floor and watching him crawl over towards his toys.

"Kurt, you do realise you aren't supposed to buy the whole store don't you?"

"It's just a few essentials Blaine!" Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband, he would never understand the need for clothes.

"Well, anyway, Elijah is staying at Rachel and Finn's tonight, we have got to drop him off about 6pm, as we have dinner reservations at 6.30pm, and a hotel booked for after that" Blaine was practically jumping up and down with excitement, he had been waiting all morning to tell Kurt of him plans.

"Wha-? Blaine?" Kurt was stunned, Blaine and him had never spent an entire night away from Elijah before, and he couldn't lie, he was nervous. Elijah was a relatively well behaved child, but still, he wasn't sure he felt comfortable leaving him for an entire evening.

As if he could read Kurt's mind, "I know you're anxious, I am too, but I promise you, we will keep our cell phones on the entire time, and if Rachel needs us she will contact us, and we wll come straight home, ok?"

Kurt knew he had been a bit of a nightmare lately, desperately wanting to conceive a brother or sister for Elijah, and he knew him and Blaine really needed some time away just the two of them, without their son. So Kurt nodded "I can't wait Blaine, oh my god, I have just the outfit I bought today!" With that Kurt was running up the stairs, Blaine could hear him pulling stuff out of his wardrobe. He laughed lightly at his husband's antics, walking over towards Elijah. "How about some lunch, little man?" Elijah stuck his whole fist in his mouth in response "That's as good a yes as I'm gonna get from you isn't it?" Elijah simply giggled at his Papa.

At 5.45pm, Blaine and Kurt were dressed up for the evening ahead, both wearing suits, Blaine's a light grey, and Kurt's a dark blue, hugging both of their figures delectably. They were so consumed in looking at each other, they very nearly forgot Elijah's overnight bag. Blaine rushing back into the house to get it before setting off for Finn and Rachel's house about 20 minutes away.

Elijah decided to scream once he realised his Daddie's weren't going to be staying with him, reaching out with both arms towards them. It broke both their hearts, but they knew they would have to leave him some day. With Rachel politely shooing them off to their date, they got back in their car again. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who looked distraught.

"Baby, look at me... he will be fine, and if he's not, we're only a call away, we can even call Rachel after dinner to check on him if that would make you feel better?" Kurt seemed to brighten at this, settling himself in for the journey to the restaurant.

Blaine pulled off the highway, into the car park of a very fancy french restaurant he knew Kurt had wanted to try for ages.

"Blaine, are we- are we eating here?" Kurt's eyes were wide as he took in the exterior of the restaurant, he knew getting a reservation here was near impossible. "But, how?" Blaine laughed at the simply awed look on Kurt's face.

"I have my ways sweetheart, but before we go in there, I just want you to know, tonight is for us, Kurt and Blaine, not Daddy and Papa, tonight we are just a married couple in love, so try to enjoy yourself rather than worrying about Elijah. Later on, I am going to take you to the hotel I have booked and make love to you, no pressure, no time constraints, just you, me, us. Sound good?"

Kurt couldn't find the words right now, he really had been a crappy husband lately, and here Blaine was thinking of Kurt and organising this amazing night for him. So instead of words, he leaned over and kissed Blaine on the lips, stroking his tongue gently along Blaine's bottom lip. As Blaine opened his mouth willingly, Kurt pulled back. "Later" he whispered in Blaine's ear.

The meal was everything Kurt had wished for, the food was devine, the best french cuisine he had ever tasted. The restaurant was very elegant inside, white table clothes adorned all the round tables, with sparkling silver cutlery, in fact there were so many pieces of cutlery, Kurt wasn't even sure which one to start with. Luckily, Blaine had been to enough fancy dinners to help his husband out a bit.

Once the bill was paid, they returned to the car, you could feel the sexual tension in the air between the two, Kurt phoned Rachel as Blaine drove to their hotel. Elijah was, of course absolutely fine, and had gone to sleep a little over an hour before after watching his cousin perform many a song into her karaoke machine, like mother like daughter.

Arriving at the hotel, the two men could hardly keep their hands to themselves, desperate to get the night started. Blaine checked in, getting the key card from the guy at reception, who threw him a wink, as if to say; "I know exactly what you are going to be doing tonight" Right now though, Blaine couldn't care less. Dragging Kurt into the elevator, and later into their bedroom for the night.

The made love 3 times that night, it was all about them, no children, no work or financial worries, just the same two boys that had fallen in love all those years ago. As the sun rose the next morning, both men were exhausted, but happy. They went and picked Elijah up from Rachel's who was so happy to see his Daddies that he practically threw himself at them as soon as they were through the door.

Making their way back home, Elijah safely secured into his seat in the back Kurt turned to Blaine. "You know, I love last night, but it feels amazing to have Elijah back again" Blaine looked in his rearview mirror at his son. "Yeah, it really does, and who knows, maybe soon there will be two car seats back there?" Kurt smiled at his husband, he hoped that too so very much.

So when, 4 weeks later Kurt was starting to show the exact same symptoms as he had with Elijah, he went down to the store to grab a test, his heart soaring at the thought of possibly being a father again. Elijah was busy with some cartoon on the TV as Kurt used the bathroom to take the test, keeping his fingers crossed the whole time, he wasn't sure what he would do if that little white stick didn't show a positive.

Blaine walked into the house after an awful day at work, his students just weren't doing the practicing between lessons he had asked them to do, not even the sight of his son beaming at him completely lifted his mood. He picked Elijah up; "Where's daddy then Elijah?"

"B-Blaine.." Blaine turned at the sound of his husband, he had tears streaming down his face, his hand covering his mouth. Blaine was about to ask what was going on when he noticed Kurt was holding what was unmistakably a pregnancy test, Blaine's eyes went wide at the sight, clutching Elijah just that little bit tight whilst moving towards Kurt to see what the stick said; "Well, what does it say?"

* * *

**I know, super evil right? Anyway, I'm now going to turn this one over to you guys, are they having a second baby or not? Review with which outcome you want, I have ideas for both scenarios, so let me know which one you want :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for the amazing response to this... by popular demand, here is the outcome... don't worry though, for those of you wanting Angst, it's coming! (Nothing too severe though)**

* * *

"Well, what does it say?"

"Bl-Blaine, I'm pregnant, I'm actually pregnant again!" Blaine ran to Kurt, pulling him into his arms, all 3 of them were jumping up and down tears streaming down the two men's faces. Elijah looked on laughing, not really understanding why his two daddies were crying but loving being bounced up and down.

Blaine put Elijah down and then scooped Kurt up into his arms, spinning him around. "I can't believe it, we're going to be Dad's again!" "Blaine! put me down!" Kurt laughed at his over-excited husband. Blaine returned Kurt to his feet instead placing his hand over Kurt's stomach, kissing his husband soundly on the mouth in celebration.

Blaine went a picked Elijah up again, needing an outlet for his excitement. "Did you hear that buddy you're Daddy is going to have a baby! You're going to be a big brother!" Blaine kissed Elijah on his cheek, ruffling his curls affectionately. Elijah pointed at Kurt before very clearly saying "Da-da?" Kurt gaped at his husband; "Did he just-?"

Blaine looked down at Elijah in his arms; "Say that again buddy?" Elijah looked up at Blaine with his big blue eyes before pointing at Kurt again and shouting "Da-da!" Blaine hugged Elijah to his chest "Oh my perfect little boy! You're so clever! I can't believe you just said your first word, can you say pa-pa too? paa-paa?" Kurt took Elijah from Blaine giving him kisses all over his face, Elijah squealing at the attention he was suddenly getting.

"Now we have double reason to celebrate, our gorgeous little boy is growing up so fast, and we're going to have another little boy or girl to join us!" Kurt had honestly never been happier than this moment, his little family was coming together, and he had the most amazing husband by his side. Elijah kept babbling, occasionally interjected with "Da-Da" again. Each time Kurt heard his son call him Dad he got a warm fuzzy feeling inside, and knew they had made the right decision to have a second child.

"I'll phone and book a doctors appointment tomorrow, for now though, I think we need some very unhealthy takeout food to celebrate!" Blaine smiled wide at his husband, he couldn't wait to go to the doctors and hopefully see his second child, even though he knew it would be another 8 or so months until they would actually meet them, he couldn't help but be excited for that day.

Kurt wandered off to find a takeout menu for their favourite restaurant, phoning to order their usuals. Blaine took Elijah upstairs and bathed him whilst waiting for the food to be delivered. Bathing Elijah was never an easy task, more water seemed to end up on the floor than in the bath, he was definitely his Papa's son in that respect, always moving around, whether that be dancing or crawling all over the house.

As Blaine was wrapping Elijah securely in a towel he heard the doorbell go and Kurt open the door to accept the takeout, tipping the delivery guy. He carried Elijah to his nursery, shouting down a "Be there is a minute!" to Kurt. He found some pajamas for Elijah, putting them on, kissing each of Elijah's little toes as he went. Elijah was giggling non stop at his Papa, if nothing else, at least he was a happy child.

Blaine had bought Elijah a bouncing swing that attached to the door frame, he'd installed it on the door which led from the living room to the dining room. Kurt wasn't best pleased at first, concerned that they weren't very safe, after reassurances from Blaine, and reading some of the various reviews on the internet, praising its safety, he had relented and let Elijah use it from time to time. Blaine carried Elijah downstairs, placing him in his swing so he could bounce to his hearts content whilst they ate their meal.

As Blaine sat down at the table across from Kurt, he couldn't remove the smile from his face, yes, he had had an awful day at work, but all that compared in comparison to the evening he had ended up having. Kurt and him were actually going to be daddies again, and Elijah was quickly growing up, the thought of Elijah not being a baby anymore upset him a little bit, but he knew that Elijah would always be his baby boy, whether he was 1 or 21, that fact was never going to change.

"So, obviously with this second baby, me going back to work is going to be a bit of a nightmare" Kurt was looking at Blaine with a happy but a slightly concerned look on his face. Kurt worked as a director of a local theatre group, he adored his job, but once he was getting bigger with his pregnancy with Elijah, he found it difficult to be running around with all the students at the group, so had taken early maternity leave.

"I know honey, if you want, I can always take some time off to let you go back to work?" Even though Kurt missed his work, he knew he would miss Elijah and the new baby too much to actually go back to work. Blaine had inherited a rather nice sum of money last year when his parents had died, so they knew financially they didn't have to worry, hence the 4 bedroom house they now sat in, mortgage and rent free.

"No, no, I love being at home, I just don't want you to think that I don't contribute financially to us, with you having to be the only one bringing money in" Kurt bit his lip nervously, this was something that, if he was honest, was a big issue for him, he hated having to rely on someone else for money. Blaine stood up, moving round the table to kneel beside Kurt, looking him straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Kurt, don't you ever think you don't contribute to this household, you do the most important job of all, you're raising our children. You also have the hardest job of all, I know Elijah can be a bit of a handful at times and this new baby in here will only add to that" He placed his hand over Kurt's stomach, lifting his shirt up to feel the soft skin there.

"You're my idol Kurt, Elijah is growing up to be an amazing little boy, and that's because of you. Besides, you're the only person I would ever trust with my children, so hiring someone else is a no go area for me" Kurt had tears in his eyes, though he would always try and blame those on his hormones. His husband always knew exactly what to say to placate him. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine, thanking him for being so amazing.

Blaine, satisfied that Kurt was now happy, moved back to his seat at the table and started eating his food again. "So, when are we going to tell everyone? I don't think I can keep it in as long as I did with Elijah, I think I might burst." Elijah being their first child made both of them extremely anxious to tell anyone, terrified that something would go wrong with the pregnancy, they ended up not telling anyone until Kurt was starting to show, realising that they couldn't really hide it anymore.

"Once we've been to the doctors and made sure everything is okay, we can tell everyone." Blaine smiled back at Kurt, he really was so lucky. Just then Elijah decided to let his presence known, obviously not happy with being ignored. "Da-Da! Da Da Da Da!" Kurt beamed at his son, his heart swelling in his chest at the sound. "Okay little man, time for bed for you I think!" Kurt picked Elijah up from his swing, placing him on his hip. He went and grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge. Elijah was now eating solid foods, but at night he still liked to have a bottle of milk, and neither of them could refuse him, with his big eyes and messy curls.

Elijah grabbed the bottle, starting to suck enthusiastically on it, laying his head against Kurt's shoulder, eyes starting to close softly at the comfort of being in his Daddy's arms. Kurt walked back over to Blaine allowing him to kiss Elijah goodnight. Carrying Elijah upstairs, he placed him softly in his crib, taking the bottle back from him. He kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight, my handsome prince"

Returning back downstairs, he turned the baby monitor on, making sure they could hear him if he happened to wake up. He saw Blaine still sat their table, finishing his meal. Maybe it was his hormones, but his husband looked particularly delectable tonight, and he was going to take full advantage of that fact.

"Blaine, honey? I think it's time for some adult celebrating don't you think? I'm going running a bath, feel free to join me" Kurt sauntered away, making his way upstairs. He hadn't even reached their bathroom before he could hear Blaine's footsteps on the stairs, chuckling to himself, yep, some adult celebrating is happening tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter for you, thank you for all the support so far, I'm updating pretty much everyday at the moment, and that is due to all the reviews, favourites etc I am getting, so thank you and keep it up!**

* * *

Kurt managed to get a doctors appointment a few days later, managing to persuade Cooper to look after his nephew for a couple of hours, saying that Kurt needed to go to the doctors for a check up, luckily Cooper didn't probe further for which both men were grateful for.

Kurt loved his doctors they were so open and understanding to their situation, supporting them both fully during Kurt's pregnancy with Elijah. They were both currently sat waiting to be seen, the doctors surgery was like any other, white walls, a table in the corner with all the latest gossip magazines to keep waiting patients occupied.

Kurt was a little bit apprehensive, but more than anything he was excited at the thought of hearing the heartbeat of his second child. After about 15 minutes his name was called and he followed the the nurse through to a room at the back of the building. It too was painted white with a lot of sterilised looking equipment and a bed tucked in to the back corner.

Kurt knew the routine by now, hopping up onto the bed and pulling his shirt up, exposing his stomach. Blaine sat at his side, shifting slightly due to the very uncomfortable chair. They only had to walk a few seconds until their usual doctor came bustling in. She was a young woman, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and Kurt suspected out of her scrubs she was probably quite an attractive woman with a good figure, as it was she looked a bit washed out and frumpy.

"Kurt! Blaine! Hi! Its good to see you!"

"Hi Doctor Brown! Long time no see!" Blaine got up to shake the doctors hand grinning the whole time.

"So Kurt, I'm guessing baby number 2 is on the way?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! I took a test a few days ago after feeling like a felt when pregnant with Elijah, and well here we are!"

"Great, fantastic news boys, how is little Elijah? Still growing up fast?" It was Blaine that answered her this time. "Yep, he has just started saying his first word, and he is crawling everywhere, but he keeps trying to stand up, so I'm sure it won't be long until we're literally running around after him!" Blaine smiled fondly at the thought of his son.

'Okay, well you know the drill, I'll take a few different tests and then we'll get the Doppler out and see exactly what we're looking at here, sound good?" Both boys nodded in affirmation, Blaine his squeezing Kurt's hand in excitement.

The tests were pretty straight forward, the three of them chatting away idly whilst they were completed. "Well, Kurt everything looks good so far, now time for the fun bit"" she smiled kindly at the two of them, they both loved her to bits, and Elijah never made a fuss when seeing her for all his usual baby related sniffles and jabs.

Doctor Brown went and got the machine, settling down beside Kurt, leaving Blaine on the other side, still clutching his hand. "Right now, let's see what we've got here" she moved the Doppler over Kurt's stomach, noting down a gee measurements and clicking away. A few minutes later she turned the screen towards Blaine and Kurt, smiling widely.

"Meet your next baby, boys, you're currently 6 weeks along, congratulations " Kurt and Blaine turned, looking closely at the screen, what looked like a giant jellybean was on the screen, hardly visible unless you were looking for it. Blaine was kissing Kurt's hand over and over again, thrilled at the sight of his son or daughter. Kurt just beamed at the doctor, looking at the screen fondly.

"Right, let me just flick this switch" as she did the room was filled with the sound of their baby's heartbeat. "Hmm, that's a bit odd' the Doctor looked confused at the screen, squinting her eyes slightly. Both Blaine and Kurt looked and felt sick, "Wh-what's wrong doctor?" Kurt was on the verge of tears, what could be wrong with his baby?"

The doctor whipped her head around at the sound of Kurt's strangled voice. "Oh my God! No boys! Nothing bad I promise you! I'm so sorry to scare you, its just it seems to be picking up more than one heartbeat, but I can't see anything unusual on the screen, it may well be picking your heartbeat up too Kurt, but it could also mean twins." Kurt and Blaine looked stunned, relieved that nothing was wrong, but a little bit overwhelmed at the thought of two babies.

"We probably won't know for sure until your next scan when the baby is a bit bigger and we can see exactly what is going on, for now though, everything looks perfectly healthy, you know all the usual advice after Elijah, but just make sure you ease up, its difficult with another child under 2, but at least try"

Kurt wiped the gel off his stomach, pulling his shirt down and hopping of the bed. He smiled at Blaine, reaching his hand out for him to hold. Blaine eagerly took it, entwining their fingers.

"So if you could book your next appointment with me for a few weeks time, we can see what's going on." Kurt and Blaine thanked the doctor and made their way out back into the waiting room, they made an appointment and left to go and pick Elijah back up again. The reality of the situation seemed to hit them both at the same time.

Kurt and Blaine were both doing little victory dances, "possibly twins Blaine! Twins! How amazing would that be?" Blaine just grinned back at Kurt, concentrating on not crashing. "I know babe, I can't wait to start telling everyone, I feel like I'm going to burst with happiness!'

As they reached Cooper's Blaine and Kurt both hopped out, knocking lightly on the door. Cooper answered, a cranky looking Elijah on his hip. Before any of them could say anything, Elijah's chubby hands shot out making grabby motions towards Blaine "Pa! Pa! Pa!" Blaine took Elijah spinning him around in his arms, "That's right gorgeous boy! Papa!" Cooper and Kurt watched on in amusement at Blaine's antics.

Cooper managed to move them all into the living room where Claire was engrossed I'm a cartoon. "Say hello to Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt, Claire." Claire threw a hello over her shoulder, immediately turning back to the screen, Cooper just shook his head at his daughter.

"So boys, I can tell there is something you want to tell me, so spill!" Blaine clearly couldn't keep it in any longer, practically yelling at Cooper; "Kurt's pregnant again, and they're not sure, but they think it might even be twins!"

Cooper jumped to hug both Kurt and Blaine/Elijah congratulating them wholeheartedly on the news. Kurt and Blaine could only smile, still completely on cloud nine. Cooper asked all the usual questions, wanting to know all the news, Kurt and Blaine happily filling him in on everything.

They left Coopers a few minutes later when Elijah started to fuss in Blaine's arms, thanking Cooper again for watching Elijah for them.

Once back at home, Blaine put Elijah to bed whilst Kurt called his Dad, asking him to Skype. As Blaine came back downstairs, his father-in-law's and mother-in-law's slightly blurred faces were on the computer screen in the living room. "Blaine, get over here so I can tell my Dad and Carole the news." Blaine obliged slipping onto the seat next to Kurt.

Telling them went similarly to Copper, lots of congratulations and promises to visit soon so they could see Kurt's progress, Kurt was full on crying now, he loved seeing his Dad so happy, and Carole too. He didn't think the smile would ever be wiped from his face, so much so, his cheeks started to hurt from it.

They decided to call Rachel and Finn to tell them the news, knowing full well if they found out my any other means there would be trouble. Rachel with the strangest reaction, screaming "I knew it!" at the top of her lungs. Quite how she knew neither was quite sure, but let her have her moment all the same.

At about 8, Kurt and Blaine finally got the chance to settle down, able to digest everything that had happened that day. It had been an exhausting day, but an awesome one. Blaine hummed in contentment beside Kurt "I honestly don't think I can get much happier right now babe, so thank you, thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted." Kurt smiled at Blaine, kissing him softly on the cheek. Kurt sat in his own world, thinking to himself; bring on a few weeks time when we know if its twins or not!

* * *

**So, up to you guys again on this one, would you like it to be twins or just to one baby? Review and let me know! I'll go with the majority :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"That's it Elijah, come to Papa, just a little bit further!" Elijah was currently trying his very best to stand on his own, Kurt and Blaine sat at opposite ends of their living room trying everything to get Elijah to take those few precious steps. Kurt was now 11 weeks pregnant, and would be going for his next scan the following week, that was when they would find out if it was twins or not. He was definitely starting to show, but with a few carefully placed items of clothing it was hardly noticeable.

Elijah fell backwards again, landing on his diaper covered butt, Kurt could tell he was starting to get frustrated, but just like his Daddy, was unwilling to give up. Hauling himself to his feet again, he carefully stood up, wobbling slightly. Kurt reached forward, ready to catch him should he fall. Hands held out in front of him, looking directly at Blaine, he moved his chubby little foot forward a little, transferring his weight over, taking his very first step.

That first step was something Kurt and Blaine knew they were never going to forget. They both ran towards Elijah scooping him up and cheering loudly. Elijah looked thrilled with himself clapping his hands together; "I'm so proud of you buddy! Soon you'll be playing soccer, and driving and becoming president!" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's expectations for his son, although he couldn't lie, he too had great ideas for Elijah's future, maybe not quite as great as Blaine's, but still great all the same.

Blaine put Elijah down, who stood back up again with the help of the edge of the couch. He pointed quite clearly at Kurt's stomach, which today wasn't buried between all the layers he normally wore, instead covered by a simple white tee shirt. "Baba?" Kurt smiled down at his son "That's right Elijah! Daddy has got a Baba in his tummy!" Kurt was thrilled that his son was growing up, but at the same time would give anything to have him newborn again, he didn't want him to grow up and leave him, he wanted him to be around forever.

Kurt stroked his stomach softly, he loved being pregnant again, it reminded him that he was still very much needed, and that not all of his family were growing up. His symptoms were relatively normal, the usual cravings, slight sickness and moodiness, but as he had been there before, it wasn't as bad as he had heard others complain about. He hadn't quite hit the 'horny' stage of his pregnancy, but he knew it wouldn't be long, that was the stage he knew Blaine enjoyed the most, and if it was twins, he could only assume he would need sex twice as often, he couldn't imagine Blaine having an issue with that.

Kurt had started sketching out ideas for the second nursery, until they knew what they were having and of course if there were to be two of them, he couldn't do an awful lot, but that didn't stop him buying every magazine he could find which contained nursery ideas, nor did it stop him bringing home paint samples every time he saw a colour he liked. They were lucky to have a house with so many bedrooms, because Kurt knew both of them wanted a big family, and this was not going to be the last time Kurt was pregnant.

Blaine suggested they head out for a bit, it was a beautiful day after all, he decided to phone Alana to see if she wanted to meet them with Maddie at the local park. Blaine wrapped Elijah up, placing him in his stroller, Kurt making sure they had everything they would need. When they reached the park, they noticed Alana already there, Maddie currently sat in the sand pit playing with some toys that had been left in there.

Blaine unstrapped Elijah from his stroller, making his way over to Alana, and placing Elijah in the sand pit to play with Maddie. Kurt always used this time to catch up on the latest Vogue, smiling and waving at Alana, he found a quiet bench off to the side, fully engrossed in his magazine within a few minutes.

"Alana, Hey! How are you?" Blaine walked up to Alana, pulling her into a tight hug, which she reciprocated enthusiastically "I'm good, Blaine, how's things with you?" "Good, yeah everything's fantastic, Kurt is a bit moody, but that's to be expected." Watching Alana look a bit dumbfounded at Blaine's explanation he quickly realised why. "Oh my god! I never told you! Kurt is pregnant again! and they reckon it might be twins!"

Alana grinned wide at Blaine, giving him another hug. "That's awesome Blaine! congratulations!" "Thank you! We couldn't be more thrilled!" Blaine watched Elijah and Maddie for a few seconds, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, far from it, and that was one of the things he loved about Alana, nothing was ever forced, their friendship was so natural.

"I actually have some news for you too, Maddie's Dad has been in contact, he wants to start seeing Maddie, says he messed up not being in her life up to now, and to be honest, I really don't know what to do, I mean, I haven't got a problem with him being in her life, but she's barely 2, what if he leaves her again, I'm not sure I can keep picking up the pieces that he leaves behind"

Blaine nodded along, fully agreeing with what Alana was saying, he wasn't too sure as to how to respond, he'd never had to deal with a situation like this before, and he knew she looked up to him and respected what he had to say, so if he ended up saying the wrong thing, it could have a major impact.

"Why don't you meet up with him on your own, try and figure out what it is he wants, and try to tell if he seems genuine or not? Go with your gut, if he seems legit, then slowly introduce him to Maddie, if not, then maybe say to him that it's not working out for you, and you think he should wait until Maddie is a bit older?"

Alana seemed to be considering what he said, before a small smile crept onto her face. "Thank you Blaine, that sounds like a perfect plan, you're always so amazing with advice, thank you!" Blaine was met with another armful of girl, he hugged her back tightly.

"Why don't you arrange a meeting, we can look after Maddie for you, I know Elijah loves seeing her anyway, and then, if you don't mind, you could repay the favour by watching Elijah when we have to go to the doctors next week for Kurt's scan, sound like a plan?"

Alana nodded along enthusiastically "Sounds great, I'll text you when I know a day and time, I'd better take Maddie back home now, my Dads are coming over and if the house isn't pristine I hear all about it!" Blaine chuckled softly, her Dads reminded Blaine very much of him and Kurt, Kurt was always one for a clean house.

"No problem, just let us know, have a nice evening!"

With a final wave and smile, Alana was pushing Maddie's stroller out of the park. Blaine let Elijah play for a little bit longer until he started to yawn. "Looks like someone needs a nap!" Picking Elijah up he made his way back over to Kurt, placing a partly sleeping Elijah in the stroller. "Come on babe, let's go, I'll fill you in on Alana on the way home"

* * *

**Keep reviewing, twins or no twins?- we'll find out in the next chapter! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Elijah! Get back here right now!" Kurt was cursing the day that Elijah had learnt to walk, he now decided it was hilarious to make both him and Blaine run around after him, and right now was no exception, he was running round the upstairs, butt naked screaming his head off.

Kurt sat down on the lid of the toilet, how was he meant to cope with possibly 3 babies when he could hardly keep one in check? He sighed heavily, slightly bitter at the fact that Blaine escaped this madness everyday. Elijah seemed to have a vendetta against him, he was all sweetness and nice when Blaine was around, turning into the devil child once he could hear Blaine's car pull out in a morning.

"If you don't come here right now, no ice cream later when you're with Auntie Rachel!" He hated resorting to bribery but it seemed to be the only thing that worked. Sure enough his stripper of a son wobbled back into the bathroom standing in front of his Daddy, waiting to be dressed.

"You're going to be the death of me Elijah!" He managed to get Elijah into some clothes, and his hair vaguely neat. Inheriting Blaine's curls had been both a blessing and a curse, they were adorable on him, but at the same time a nightmare to tame and keep neat.

"Right, Papa will be back shortly and then Auntie Rachel is coming over with Emily to watch you for a bit whilst Papa and Daddy go out" Elijah was watching him intently as though hanging on his every word. Kurt picked him up, kissing his cheek. "Come on then, lunchtime!"

As Kurt was placing some food in front of Elijah, the front door opened, announcing Blaine's arrival. "Honey I'm homeeeee!" Elijah giggled at his Papa's shouting. Blaine came strutting into the kitchen, kissing Elijah's cheek and planting a kiss firmly on Kurt's lips.

"Have you been a good boy for Daddy this morning?" Elijah was looking at Blaine with big innocent eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, he hasn't, we had a strip-o-gram experience whilst trying to get him dressed" Blaine laughed at this, clearly imagining his son being a stripper at a year old. "Its not funny Blaine!" He hit Blaine lightly on the arm, only making Elijah squeal louder at his father's' antics.

Kurt just sighed, he knew this was something he was never going to win, so instead busied himself with getting Blaine and him some lunch.

Once they were all fed and ready to go, the doorbell went. Blaine ran to answer it, Elijah toddling after him as fast as his tiny legs would carry him. Kurt heard Rachel's unmistakeable high pitched voice, and Emily's equally high pitched squeal at seeing her cousin.

Kurt greeted Rachel before apologising for having to leave so soon. "Go boys! We'll be fine here! I hope everything goes well! Come back and tell me everything!"

Blaine and Kurt were now sat in the waiting room, what felt like a home away from home at this point. Eventually though Kurt's name was called, both boys were excited, but there was the usual undercurrent of nerves that came with each and every scan. Their usual doctor was out on an emergency, so they had a slightly older woman doctor, who kindly asked Kurt to lie back and hold his shirt up.

As the wand hit Kurt's stomach, he felt his nerves excelerate, now would be the time he would find out how many baby's he was carrying. Taking a deep breath, he help Blaine's hand extra tightly.

"Okay boys, take a look at the screen" there on the screen was the unmistakeable image of a baby, but what made both boys' breaths catch was the second unmistakable image slightly smaller but definitely there.

"Its twins! Blaine we're actually having twins! Oh my god I can't believe it!" Blaine just kissed Kurt's hand, too overwhelmed at the thought that they weren't just being blessed with one baby but with two.

The doctor printed out a few pictures handing them to Kurt before excusing herself. "I'll give you boys a minute, come out when you're ready." Kurt wiped the gel off his belly. "Oh my god Blaine I'm gonna be huge!" Blaine laughed out loud. "Kurt honey, you know how much I love your bump! This will just give us twice the fun!"

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand out of the surgery and back to the car, still in a bit of a daydream, they couldn't believe they were actually having twins, it felt like all their luck was being used up, when would it run out?

Telling Rachel went as expected, she squealed congratulating them both again, running home shortly afterwards to tell Finn. Kurt decided he had better call his Dad before Rachel got there first. He made the call to the shop, and his Dad answered in the usual shop welcoming.

His Dad burst into tears at the news he would be a grandpa again to two precious babies. He promised to let Carole know the news and also promised to come visit real soon, signing off with an I love you making Kurt choke up again.

Blaine and him made love that night, Blaine holding Kurt's bump the entire time, they were so in love and in tune with each other the sex was always amazing, and this time was no exception. As they were both cuddled together still recovering from their high, Blaine gathered the courage to finally discuss with Kurt something that had been weighing on his mind for a few weeks now.

"How would you feel about getting a nanny to help you out with the kids?" As soon as the words left his mouth he knew they were a mistake. Kurt's whole body went rigid.

"Are you saying I can't look after my own kids Blaine? Is that what you're saying? That you hate the thought of your children being left alone with me?" Kurt was now stood up and glaring at Blaine, hands held protectively over his stomach.

"You know that's not what I meant Kurt! I just don't want you to be overwhelmed by everything, I'm thinking of you!" Blaine stood trying his best to keep their voices down afraid of waking Elijah.

"You knew I was feeling insecure about my role in this family, so you decided to bring this up, congratulations Blaine! Way to make your husband feel wanted and needed!" At this Kurt stormed out of their bedroom and into the spare room, slamming the door.

Elijah started to cry at the sound of the door, Blaine started to get up to sort his son out, before hearing a yell from the spare room. "I would sort him myself Blaine, but I might not be much good" Blaine sighed, making his way to Elijah's room. Fuck, he thought to himself.

Blaine knew he had screwed up. Going into his sons room, Elijah standing in his crib reaching towards his Papa. As he took Elijah in his arms he started to come up with a plan to make it up to Kurt, and he had just the thing.

* * *

**So, yay it's twins! After an overwhelming response, I went with twins, now, what sex should the twins be? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt woke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, confused at first as to why he wasn't in the master bedroom with Blaine at him side. Then it hit him, the argument, he had totally overreacted to Blaine's suggestion if hiring a Nanny, he knew he was just trying to help, but his own insecurities came through and he had made Blaine feel awful.

Getting up he decided he would go and check on Elijah before facing Blaine, as he opened the door he saw a note stuck to the front of it, clearly in his husbands writing.

"I've taken Elijah out for the day, I'm sorry for everything I said, I hope we can talk about it tonight, take a day for you today, relax and enjoy a quiet house"

Kurt almost sobbed at the kindness his husband was showing him when he had been such a bitch to him. He removed the note and padded downstairs. He had no idea what he was actually going to do with his day, he never really considered what he wanted, it was always what Elijah or what Blaine wanted.

Eventually he decided that a spa day was needed, placing a call to his favourite spa about 30 minutes drive away, he booked himself in for a couple of pregnancy-friendly treatments and rushed upstairs to get ready, today was going to be just what he needed.

* * *

Blaine had decided to give Kurt a day off from Elijah, he knew his son could be a bit much sometimes and thought it best to remove him from the situation. He was planning on a party for Kurt, his birthday was next week and he wanted him to be reminded of just how many people care for him.

He had phoned Burt and Carole that morning explaining his plan, and they had been thrilled to come and visit for a few days, to see Elijah and of course to see how Kurt was progressing. Luckily Kurt had left his cell phone in their room last night so he had managed to copy the numbers of his friends down, sending a mass text to tell them of the party the following weekend.

Right now though he was stood in the local bakery trying to pick a cake, a hard task with a toddler trying to stick his fingers into every cake he could get to. Blaine had already had to buy 12 cupcakes because Elijah had decided to try every single one with his spit covered fingers.

"Which one do you reckon Elijah?" The assistant was holding up two chocolate cakes, one a large rectangle and one a big circle, both with the words happy birthday in the middle. Elijah stuck his finger out at the rectangle one, which luckily Blaine grabbed before he could actually reach the cake.

"Rectangle one it is then!" He gave the assistant all the details arranging to pick it up the morning of the party. He hoped that Kurt would appreciate the party. He knee they had both screwed up, but Kurt was pregnant and it was his responsibility to make sure he was happy.

* * *

Kurt was currently lay on his back, robe wrapped tightly around him, having his feet massaged by a pretty young maseuse, he was using his spa day as therapy.

"I stormed out and slept in the spare room, I felt awful Janine! I mean, how much of a bitch did I want to be?"

Janine just nodded, "I hear ya, but he could have chosen his timing a bit better hon!"

Kurt knew he had to make his bitch fit up to Blaine, but he was going to enjoy his treatment for right now. He was planning on making Blaine a nice dinner, putting Elijah to bed early and just enjoy each other again.

* * *

Once Blaine had all the details of the party sorted, including decorations and food, he decided it was about time he header home, it was now 5 and Elijah was getting cranky. He kept repeating Da over and over again, he missed Kurt. "That makes two of us buddy" Blaine sighed to himself, tonight was going to be interesting.

Pulling into their drive, Kurt's car was already there, he felt his stomach drop, he was tired and the last thing he needed was an argument. Picking Elijah up from his car seat he made his way slowly up the path towards the front door.

With a final deep breath he opened the door. There stood Kurt, in a tux, stomach protruding through the jacket, he looked perfect. Blaine handed Kurt Elijah who was wailing and struggling to get to his Daddy.

"Kurt?" Kurt raised his head to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry I was such a bitch last night, I was totally out of line, you were just trying to help me, so I'm sorry."

Blaine had never felt so light, Kurt wasn't going to start a fight, and it looked like he had a nice evening planned if the smell coming from the kitchen was anything to go by.

"I love you" no more words were needed than that, Blaine and Kurt both knew everything was going to be okay.

"I have your favourite dinner in the oven, candlelit dining table and new sheets on the bed, why don't you go put Elijah down and change into the outfit I got out for you while I finish up?"

Blaine took Elijah from Kurt, kissing him slowly, letting him know how grateful he was for what he was doing, he knew now the party next weekend was a good decision.

Elijah went down quickly, without too much of a fuss. Blaine changed into the simple tux Kurt had laid out for him. Making his way back downstairs he gasped at the table Kurt had laid out for them.

There were candles all over the dining room, with two settings, their best cutlery and crockery was laid out and a steaming dish was set in the middle.

"Wow, Kurt this is amazing!" He leaned over to kiss Kurt, deepening the kiss as Kurt opened his mouth. "Down boy, save that for later"

Blaine sat as he was told. The meal was gorgeous and they talked like old times, they did discuss the nanny issue but both agreed to see how things went with their two new bundles of joy.

Later that night when all the dishes were done, candles were blown out and all that could be heard was the soft moans of two husbands reconnecting, everything was right in the world again.

* * *

Please review! And let me know what sexes and names for the twins you would like! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**This is actually my favourite chapter so far, I just love how fluffy it is. So I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

"..shh Elijah, we have to be really quiet bringing Daddy his breakfast." They sounded like a heard of elephants coming up the stairs, Elijah was clearly excited by whatever he had in his hands as he was squealing rather loudly.

Kurt decided he would play along though, pretending to be fast asleep, even though they probably could have woken the dead. He heard their bedroom door creak open and the patter of tiny feet across the carpet. Blaine came in more leisurely, putting something down on the bedside table before lifting Elijah up on the bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kurt pretended to be stunned by the wake up, blinking his eyes open to see his son sat on the end of the bed grinning at him, and Blaine sat by his side with a tray in his hands.

"Thank you! Did you make all this munchkin?"

"With a little help from Papa, yes he did"

"Well then, thank you both, come here and give me cuddles and birthday kisses"

Kurt was attacked then by an overexcited Elijah giving him a big hug and sloppy kisses all over his face. If there was one thing he loved most in the world it was spending time with his husband and son. Blaine leant over and gave him a kiss, this time not sloppy and all over his face, which Kurt was glad for.

"Now, baby, you'll have to wait until later for your presents from us, for now though enjoy your breakfast!" Blaine handed Kurt the tray which was loaded with all his favourites, cereal, pancakes and a glass of apple juice.

Kurt was starving and quickly started devouring the food in front of him, chatting away to both Blaine and Elijah as he ate.

"So what's the plans for today?" Blaine smiled a very knowing smile and Kurt would be concerned if he didn't trust his husband, he knew something was going on he just didn't know what it was.

"Well, Rachel is going to take you shopping this morning, she was adament she got to spend time with you on your birthday." Blaine rolled his eyes as Rachel's antics when in fact he was grateful that Rachel was taking him out so he could get everything ready for the party later.

"Then, this afternoon, Elijah and I will get to spend some time with you, we thought a picnic in the park would be nice on a day like this"

Kurt smiled wide, the birthday they had planned sounded perfect and Kurt was excited to get started, he handed the now empty tray back to Blaine and shimmied himself to the edge of the bed, easing himself up. That's the one things about being pregnant with twins, even at 16 weeks pregnant he already looked about 23 weeks pregnant with one baby.

Quickly getting dressed, taking his time, it was his birthday after all, he was ready and just trying to slip his shoes on as the doorbell rang. Blaine got the door greeting Rachel with his usual hug and kiss, whispering something Kurt couldn't hear in her ear.

"Right! Kurt! Come on! We have a busy morning planned and there is no time to waste!" Rachel looked positively manic at the thought of spending the morning shopping with Kurt.

"Ugh! Rach, you do know I'm pregnant and the only speed I do is extra slow, so calm yourself and take a deep breath, we will get everything done just at my pace, okay?"

Rachel looked a little sheepish obviously forgetting her best friends situation, like it wasn't obvious.

"Okay I'm sorry, but let's go, I'll drive!" Kurt kissed Blaine and placed a kiss to Elijah's head as he headed out the front door. Rachel started talking his ear off before they had even hit the freeway. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Blaine closed the door on Kurt and Rachel, turning around to face Elijah. "Come on buddy, let's get you dressed we have to go and pick Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole up from the airport, and then we can come back and decorate!" Elijah laughed at his Papa, clearly not having understood a word he said but laughing anyway.

Once Elijah was dressed they were in the car and making their way to the airport. Standing and waiting for Burt and Carole seemed to take ages, with the hoards of people coming through Blaine thought he had somehow missed them. It wasn't until he heard a very familiar voice across the lounge did he know they hadn't missed them at all.

"Is that my grandbaby? I don't think it is! He's too big to be Elijah Hummel-Anderson!" Elijah ran as fast as his little legs could carry him straight into his Grandpa's arms. Blaine watched as Burt spun Elijah around in his arms kissing all over his face. Blaine went and greeted Carole taking her bags from her, before greeting Burt, exchanging the usual pleasantries they headed back to Blaine's car.

Blaine filled them all in on the progress of Kurt's pregnancy, on news of his work and news of Elijah as well. Burt and Carole fussing the whole time over Elijah who was sat in his car seat chewing on the snacks Blaine had given him for the journey.

"So, what's the plans for this afternoon?" Blaine looked up at his father-in-law smiling slightly at the thought of all the planning he had put into this afternoon.

"Well, Rachel is due to bring Kurt back at around 2, so everyone is arriving at 1.30, we are going to go and pick the cake up on the way home, and the caterers are coming in at 12.30 to set all the food up. If you guys could just help me decorate and watch Elijah for me whilst I sort everything out, that would be amazing!"

"You tell us where you need us Blaine, and we'll be there, buddy!" He filled Carole and Burt in on the guest list, which was a lot larger than he had originally intended, but it looked set to be an amazing afternoon.

When they arrived back to the house, cake in hand, Blaine handed Elijah over to Carole before showing Burt their guest room where he could dump their bags. Carole took Elijah outside to the swingset they had bought Elijah for his first birthday.

With that Blaine and Burt took on the task of decorating the house, working together in harmony, much like they had done for Elijah's birthday all those months ago. Soon enough the house looked every inch the part house, streamers hanging everywhere and balloons placed strategically throughout the living room and dining room, and a big banner over the entranceway to the dining room with the words 'Happy Birthday Kurt' in big red letters.

The caterers arrived bang on time and Blaine directed them to the dining room where they unloaded all the delicious looking food that Blaine had ordered, catering for adults and children alike. Blaine, Burt, Carole and Elijah took the opportunity to go upstairs and changed into their party gear, Blaine in a grey pair of slacks and a grey cardigan, topped off with a bow tie. Elijah was wearing a similar outfit to his Papa, one which Kurt had picked out a couple of weeks prior when they had gone into the City shopping.

Much quicker than Blaine would have liked, the doorbell started going, the guests being quick to fill the house, hugs and kisses being exchanged, and children running around the living room and garden. To the outsider it would look like chaos, to Blaine it looked like the perfect birthday party, filled with everyone Kurt loved and adored.

At five to two, Blaine asked everyone to gather in the living room, staying as silent as possible, which was a difficult task with so many children. A car pulled into their drive, and the unmistakable sound of Rachel still talking Kurt's ear off could be heard. As soon as the key was in the door, everyone held their breath, not wanting to spoil the surprise too early.

"Rach, please, just gimme a minute, you've been talki-" "SURPRISE!" Kurt nearly fell over from shock, one minute he was having a go at Rachel, the next his living room was filled with all his friends and family, Blaine and Elijah smack bang in the middle, massive grins on their faces. Blaine stepped forward.

"Happy Birthday Baby! I wanted to surprise you with this, you are an amazing father, husband, brother, son, friend and this is to celebrate you, and how much you mean to us all, so enjoy!" Kurt burst into tears, he had never realised just how many people cared this much about him.

He spotted his Dad and Carole behind Blaine, practically jumping into his fathers arms, despite the baby bump and him actually now being taller than him. Kurt was almost speechless, as he made his way around getting hugs and congratulations all around, he was still trying to take it all in.

He hardly saw Blaine the first couple of hours, everyone filling themselves with the delicious food on offer, and mingling amongst themselves. At some point the karaoke machine had been dusted off and Finn and Rachel were currently doing a rendition of "Just give me a reason" their 11th song in a row.

Blaine's voice interrupted Rachel's attempt at a 12th song, declaring it time for cake, which everyone cheered, Kurt wasn't entirely sure whether that was because of the cake or the let up in the singing, either way he moved over to where the cake was.

It was a beautiful chocolate cake, with "Happy Birthday Kurt" iced on the top. Before he had a chance to blow the candles out, Blaine was clearing his throat.

"Before we sing Happy Birthday, I just want to do a small speech in honor of Kurt." Blaine turned towards Kurt, who was already starting to cry just at the thought of what the speech would contain, damn hormones!

"Baby, I just want to say Happy Birthday, you are the most amazing man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, let alone convincing to be my husband. Everyday I count myself lucky, you have given me a gorgeous little boy, and will soon give me two more beautiful children, for which I cannot thank you enough. You have the hardest job out of any of us, running this house and looking after soon to be three kids, and I don't think you often get enough recognition for that, so, this is for you, I love you, and Happy Birthday!"

All the guests raised their glasses in a toast, and as Kurt blew the candles out on his cake, no wish was said, he already had everything he could ever wish for.

* * *

**Next chapter will be finding out the sexes, let me know what you want! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, after popular demand, here is the chapter we find out the sexes of the babies, hope you enjoy, and now you can let me know baby names! :)**

* * *

So today was the day, the day in which they found out the sexes of their twins, Kurt was so excited he felt like the last 24 hours had gone by at half the pace. He just wanted to know so he could sort the nursery out and really start buying for his two new bundles of joy.

Cooper was coming over with Claire to look after Elijah whilst they went to the surgery. So Kurt was now just waiting for Blaine to get home and Cooper to come over. He sat in the kitchen, flipping through the latest Vogue, Elijah was taking a nap upstairs before lunch. Ever since his birthday party he was feeling so much better about himself, he knew Blaine appreciated him and that he didn't consider his job as a meaningless one, and that had meant the world to him.

Just as he was thinking about whether to get Elijah up from his nap, his phone went, knowing it would be Blaine, bored between classes.

Blaine: Hey Baby, how's my four favourite people doing? xo

Kurt: Hey gorgeous, we're all good, Elijah is asleep, I'm chilling with a magazine and the twins have decided to make my womb into a circus or a theme park, I'm not entirely sure which xo

Blaine: Aww, they're excited for us to find out what they are today! Just like their Daddy and Papa. I'll be home in about an hour, and Cooper should be round in about an hour and half, leaving us plenty of time to get to the surgery. I love you xo

Kurt: I love you too, see you soon xo

Kurt pocketed his phone again, deciding it was time to go and wake Elijah, as he knew he would be cranky for a bit, and that was not something he wanted Cooper to have to deal with when he was doing them a favour.

Heading upstairs, he went into Elijah's nursery and froze, the crib was empty, panc starting to rise in his chest, he started to check all the possible hiding places in Elijah's room, under the crib, in the cupboard, everywhere, calling out Elijah's name, but still nothing.

Kurt was now breathing at an alarming pace, he knew he needed to calm down for the sake of his unborn children, but how could he when he couldn't find Elijah anywhere. Starting check around the whole house, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, immediately dialling Blaine's number.

"Kurt, I'm in a class, what's wr-" Kurt let out a massive sob at hearing his husbands voice. "Bl-laine, I can't find Elijah, he was napping, and I've come upstairs and he is nowhere to be found, and I don't know what to do" Kurt was speaking at such a fast pace, he was surprised that Blaine could understand him.

"Kurt, sweetheart you have to breathe, you're not going to be doing any good getting worked up, I'm leaving now, I'll be home in less than 10 minutes, please keep breathing for me sweetheart, we'll find him I promise"

As Kurt hung up the phone, he slumped against the wall he was stood near, he sank to the floor, trying his best to breathe, whilst the panic was well and truly setting in. He could feel the twins moving about, obviously responding to the fact their Daddy was upset. He felt guilt, anger, upset all at once, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

He sat there, paralysed with fear until he heard the front door slam open, bouncing off the wall behind it, "Kurt? Kurt?" He stood up, steadying himself against the wall and headed to the front hallway. "Blaine! I'm so glad you're here!" Blaine engulfed him in a hug, soothing him instantly. Holding him at arms length, he tried to get some sense out of his husband.

"Tell me exactly what happened Kurt, exactly" Kurt explained to Blaine how he had put Elijah down for a nap, not bothering with a baby monitor as he usually screamed loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear when he woke up. Then he came downstairs, and that was where he stayed until 10 minutes ago when he went to check him.

"Okay, I want you to go and get yourself a glass of water, and take a seat, I'm not risking you panicking yourself and doing harm to both yourself and those babies, I'm going to go and check the house over again, and then we'll go from there, okay?"

With that Blaine ran up the stairs, Kurt made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself some water, he could hear Blaine upstairs running around and shouting Elijah's name, but he didn't hear a triumphant "Found Him!" like he so desperately wanted to hear. As Blaine made his way back downstairs and started checking the downstairs, Kurt felt awful, what if something awful had happened to him? it would be all his fault, he should have used a baby monitor.

"Did you check the yard, honey?" Kurt looked up as Blaine came into the kitchen, Kurt shook his head, so Blaine ran to the back door and swung it open. Kurt heard a "Oh thank god!" before Blaine went rushing outside, getting himself up, he walked over to the back door as fast as he could without stressing himself out further.

There in the back yard was Elijah, playing quite happily with his toys, looking up at his Dad's with a smile on his face that told them he had no idea what panic he had caused. Blaine rushed up to him, scooping him up and holding him to his chest.

"Elijah! You must never ever come out here on your own! You scared both Daddy and I, something really bad could have happened to you! I'm just so glad you're safe!" Elijah burst into tears at being yelled at, he clearly didn't understand what he had done wrong. Kurt reached his husband and son, taking Elijah from Blaine's arms and repeating Blaine's words. He had honestly never felt more relieved than he felt right now.

"Can he come to the surgery with us Blaine? I really don't feel like leaving him here right now"

Blaine nodded, truth be told he was reluctant to leave his son after the panic they had just had, so he got his phone out and called Cooper. Cooper of course fully understood, and agreed to pop over later in the week with Claire instead. He then phoned the college, explaining what had happened seen as he had left a student mid-lesson and didn't explain why.

"Let's get some lunch and then head to the Doctors" Kurt wouldn't let go of Elijah, holding him to his chest. Elijah seemed to understand that his Daddy needed him to be close right now and didn't fuss at all, like he normally would, just sitting there and letting himself be held.

Once they had finished lunch and were ready, they all got into the car, heading towards the Doctors Surgery. When they entered the surgery, the waiting room was packed with people, so Kurt and Blaine took the only remaining seats, and waited their turn.

Nearly 45 minutes later a stern looking nurse came out and called Kurt and Blaine's name, she was a nurse they never usually dealt with, but having never had trouble before with the surgery, trusted that she would be okay with their situation.

"Don't look so scared boys! I know I look scary, but I promise you, I'm nice. Now, who's this little gem?" Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, the last thing he needed right now was a homophobic nurse. Elijah loved the attention he was getting, grinning up and the nurse. Blaine chipped in when he realised no one had answered her question. "This is Elijah, he's our oldest son, he's 18 months old" "Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing? Ready to be a big brother?"

Kurt knew the drill by now, he got up on the bed and lifted his shirt up. His stomach was a lot more pronounced than it had been the last time he was here, he looked about 30 weeks pregnant with one baby, when in actual fact he was only 18 weeks pregnant with the twins. The nurse got all the equipment ready, and rubbed the gel over Kurt's stomach, so used to the coldness he didn't even flinch when it hit his heated skin.

"Right, lets see what we have here boys" Both Blaine and Kurt were fixated on the screen, Elijah sucking on his fingers on Blaine's lap, not paying any attention to the screen at all, more interested in the poster that was behind the bed with a big dog on it, clearly there to keep the room from looking too sterilized.

"Here we have baby number one, they are in a good position, and look to be about right in length and weight." Blaine and Kurt watched the image on the screen, they could clearly see their son/daughter's little nose, and what looked like an arm or leg sticking upwards. They were relieved to hear they were a healthy weight, as so often twins were drastically underweight.

"...and here is baby two, slightly smaller than their twin, but nothing to be concerned about, as they are still a healthy size, now, do you want to know the sexes?" Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, they had already decided to find out, so both nodded their heads.

"Okay, let's see, now, baby number one is a girl, and baby number two is... also a girl! Congratulations boys, you have two daughters!" Kurt started crying, he always dreamt of having a daughter to dress up and go shopping with, of course he loved Elijah, and would never trade him for anything, but he always imagined himself with a daughter further down the line, and now he got two!"

"Baba?" Blaine looked down at his son, who was sat staring at the screen. "That's right buddy! two baba's actually! You're going to have two sisters soon!" Elijah clapped his hands, which were covered in spit from having his fingers in his mouth.

The nurse gave Kurt a tissue to clean his stomach off with, giving Blaine the three printouts she had made of the girls. "Now, I want you boys to make an appointment for 7 weeks time, with twin pregnancies we have to make sure we monitor you much more closely" Kurt nodded at the instructions he was given, still in a bit of a daze at having been told he was going to have two daughters.

As they got back home later that night and Elijah had gone to bed, baby monitor firmly in place and switched on to loud, Kurt stood in what would be his baby girls' nursery, he was already planning colour schemes and furniture, now he could really picture his beautiful girls lay in their cribs at night, he honestly felt like crying.

****Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt's waist, "How about we go and celebrate our daughters honey? Who knows, maybe we could have triplets!" Kurt rolled his eyes at his husbands lewd joke, but followed nonetheless, after the day they had, celebration sounded pretty damn good right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Right up to this point in the pregnancy Kurt had escaped relatively scotch free from the usual weird pregnancy cravings and the like. But at the moment he wasn't being so lucky. He was currently walking around the grocery store, Elijah sitting happily in the cart babbling away, throwing in the occasional word and sentence at they went.

Kurt had already got all their usual groceries, including his and Blaine's usual 'supplies' which he made sure to keep as far away as possible from Elijah, even though he was only a year and a half old, he could do without being scarred for life. He was now hovering in the canned goods aisle, trying to decide what he wanted. He had a real craving for fish, but not just any fish, it had to be canned sardines. He had no idea why, he had never really liked Sardines, but right now he couldn't get enough.

He loaded over 20 cans of the stuff into the cart, throwing in a few cans of Tuna Fish for good measure, just in case he happened to run out of Sardine's anytime soon. Making his way to the checkout, he moved all the items onto the belt and waited for it all to be packed up and loaded back into the Cart. The checkout girl gave him some weird looks, which, to be fair he didn't blame her for. Here was a man, who looked nearly full term pregnant, despite only being 25 weeks pregnant, with a toddler riding in his trolley, currently trying to chew his own foot, with 20 two dozen cans of fish, to most people, that would look weird.

Unloading the bags from the car was a nightmare all in itself, Kurt couldn't carry anything too heavy, so had to make far too many trips to the car, instantly tiring him out. By the time everything was put away, he was exhausted, and not just the 'I could do with a nap' exhausted, this was the 'if I don't sleep now I'm going to collapse' exhausted. He led Elijah upstairs.

"How about you and Daddy take a little nap in Daddy and Papa's bed for a bit? Daddy is really tired and needs to have a little sleep before Papa gets home, okay?" Elijah nodded, grinning at his Daddy. "Lijah sleep time?" "Yes, sweetheart, Lijah sleep time" Kurt snuggled up in the bed, arm wrapped firmly around Elijah, as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Kurt? Elijah?" Blaine entered the house, which was worryingly quiet, usually when he got home, Elijah came running towards him, screaming in excitement to see him. He ascended the stairs in search of his pregnant husband and son, trying not to panic. As he pushed the door to his and Kurt's room open his heart both melted and broke at the same time.

Kurt was lay on his back, arm stretched out to the side, he was clearly exhausted as he was snoring, something he only did when he was in a very deep sleep. Elijah was curled up around Kurt snuggling into his father's side. Blaine knew that Kurt was struggling with the pregnancy, and Elijah could be a handful at times, but he didn't quite realise how bad it had got. Sleeping during the day was something Kurt just never did.

Blaine closed the door quietly, heading back downstairs to start on dinner whilst his two precious Prince's continued to sleep. Opening the cupboards, he saw the Sardine's lined neatly up in the cupboard, he obviously knew of Kurt's cravings, and laughed softly, at least these could stop him making midnight dashes to the local 24 hour store to feed his husbands' cravings. Whilst Blaine was making them all some pasta for dinner, he thought about how tired Kurt was, and made a plan to try and help his husband out, without making him think he was telling him he couldn't handle it.

Kurt opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep haze he was in. Reaching his arm out automatically, he didn't come into contact with Blaine's solid chest, instead came into contact with a little head of curls. Leaning over he saw Elijah asleep next to him. The afternoon came back to him, him and Elijah going shopping, coming home and falling to sleep.

Kurt sat up and gently woke Elijah up, he could hear Blaine downstairs clattering around the kitchen, assumingly making dinner for them. Kurt felt guilty, Blaine had been at work all day, yet it was him that was taking care of the two of them when he got home. Elijah was wrapped around him like a Koala Bear, clearly still tired from his nap. Kurt carried him carefully downstairs, trying his hardest not to slip down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, he was hit with the smell of tomatoes, Blaine was obviously making his famous tomato pasta. As Kurt stopped just in front of the island, Blaine looked up from the stove. "Hey, sleepy heads! How are my two favourite boys?" He made his way around the kitchen, lifting Elijah from Kurt's arms, which woke him up fully, smiling fully at his Papa. He kissed Kurt carefully on the lips.

"Right, boys, dinner is almost ready, so why don't you go and take a seat and I'll bring it through!"

"Thank you, sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to do all this after a day at work! I shouldn't have fallen asleep." Blaine hugged Kurt closely to him, after putting Elijah into his high chair. "Hey, now you listen to me, you are looking after Elijah all day, as well as growing two babies inside of you, it's a knackering job, so don't you even apologise for it okay?"

Kurt reluctantly nodded, and went to sit down at the table. They enjoyed a lovely family meal, Blaine filling him in on his day. Kurt smiled at his husband, loving the fact that he got so passionate about his job. Kurt was a little bit jealous, but he loved being at home with the Elijah, and he knew that he would love it even more when his girls were here too.

After dinner Kurt successfully made his way through two cans of sardines whilst watching America's Next Top Model. Blaine giving his husband a wide berth, as much as he loved Kurt, the smell of his fishy breath didn't exactly make him want to be close to Kurt right now.

Later that night, Kurt was putting Elijah to bed, tucking him carefully in and singing him a lullaby to get him off to sleep. Downstairs Blaine lifted his cell phone out of his pocket, dialling the number of the person he liked to call his Knight in Shining armour, it was exactly the person they both needed right now with everything going on, he just hoped they agreed to come and help them out for a bit, and also that Kurt wasn't too pissed with him for asking for help.

"Hey, it's Blaine, everything is fine, I just need to ask a small favour..."

* * *

**Please review and keep the names coming :)**


	16. Chapter 16

On Kurt's 9th birthday, the second after his Mom had died, Burt had tried everything he could to get off work and spend the day with his son, but the trouble with owning a business was that if no one else could work, he couldn't exactly say no. So instead he had called in reinforcements, in this shape of his late wife's mother. Catherine had been a tremendous support all through Elizabeth's illness and even more so since that awful day nearly two years before.

Kurt loved his Grammy, as he called her, she was now the second most important person in his life, and she always made Kurt smile, with her tall tales and hidden sweets that she liked to slip Kurt when Burt wasn't watching. Burt loved his mother-in-law and he knew she was the only other person Kurt would want on his birthday.

Burt had called her and explained the situation, Catherine was practically booking her plane tickets before Burt could actually get off the phone, he knew he could rely on her to make Kurt's birthday special when he couldn't be there for him.

Catherine had arrived on the eve of Kurt's birthday, sweeping into the house in a haze of hairspray and perfume. Kurt remembered clearly running and hugging his Grammy closely, inhaling her scent, which immediately calmed him. His Grammy did all the usual Grandma type things, checking how much weight he had lost, checking that he was still eating properly despite his father's poor cooking skills.

The morning of his Birthday Kurt remembers the feeling of excitement that had bubbled through his gut. His Grammy and him were going on a picnic, a special birthday picnic as she had promised him. Once he had opened his presents and his Dad had headed off to the shop, his Grammy packed their wicker basket and bundled the now 9 year old Kurt into the car.

When they had arrived at the picnic site, they walked for a bit, finding their little clearing, the one which he had come before with his mother, it was an orchard of sorts, with beautiful blue flowers growing all around, and a massive oak tree in the middle, looming impressively over the rest of the Orchard.

They set their picnic set under the oak tree, spreading a blanket out to sit on, it really was a picturesque place to have a picnic. As his Grammy was emptying all the goodies she had made, he thought of his Mom and how she would have loved to have been here.

One thing had been weighing on Kurt's mind all morning, of course he missed his Mom, but he still had so many unanswered questions, and he hoped his Grammy would be the one to answer them for him. Picking his time carefully he decided to broach the subject he had been thinking of, he took a deep breath.

"Grammy?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Mommy was Daddy's soul mate wasn't she?" At the nod from the older woman he continued "What if my soulmate has gone to the angels too? What if I never find them?"

His Grammy noticed the gender neutral 'they' Kurt had used, although it was too soon to be talking about sexuality she knew her Grandson well enough to know he wasn't going to be settling down with a woman anytime in the future.

"Well, that is always a possibility, but Kurt, it's also just as likely that they are out there right now asking their Grammy the exact same question as you are now, just waiting to meet you and sweep you off your feet"

Kurt considered his Grammy's words, before deciding carefully on his next question.

"When I have children Grammy, will you be there for me as my Mommy can't be?"

He watched as his Grammy ducked her head, he hoped he hasn't upset her, as his eyes began to fill with tears at the thought, his Grammy lifted her head, smile set in place, making Kurt relax slightly.

"I'll be there for you whenever you need me Kurt, whether you're getting married, having babies or just need a hug. But know this Kurt, even though your Mommy is gone, that doesn't mean she isn't watching you every second of the day, proud of the boy and eventually man you are becoming, make sure you remember that"

And remember that Kurt did, his Grammy was there for his wedding, she came to visit shortly after Elijah was born, almost filling that Mother shaped hole Kurt had in his heart, although he'd never forget his own Mother, between Carole and his Grammy he knew he would never be short of a motherly figure.

Which is why Blaine had called Kurt's Grammy, he knew she was the one person Kurt needed right now, she knew exactly how to handle Kurt, and she was amazing with Elijah too. Blaine had grown to love her like a Grammy himself and he was relieved when she had agreed to come and support Kurt for a few weeks, allowing Kurt to focus on being pregnant and also allowing Blaine to go to work without a heavy heart each morning.

Catherine truly was their Knight in Shining Armour or Fairy Godmother, whatever analogy you wanted to use she fit them all. Which is why Blaine stood where he was now, holding Elijah in his arms, Kurt asleep upstairs, watching Catherine come up the path to the front door, suitcase in hand.

"Well, how are two of my three favourite boys?"

Elijah squirmed in Blaine's arms, desperate to get to his Grammy. "Gra Gra Gra!" Blaine set him down, watching with fond eyes as he ran towards her and she scooped him up in her embrace. Blaine grabbed her bag as she made her way into the living room, listening intently to whatever Elijah was trying to say to her. She squeezed Blaine's arm on the way past, giving him a 'we'll talk later' look.

Blaine knew everything would be okay, with Kurt's Grammy under the roof, there was no other option, she would get them through this even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**Please review and give me twin girls' names :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt swore he had only been asleep for about half an hour, but looking at the alarm clock at the side of his bed, he'd actually been asleep over 3 hours. The pregnancy was really taking it out of him, more so than his pregnancy with Elijah.

It was a couple of minutes before he realised what had woken him up, he was absolutely starving, and Sardines sounded amazing right about now. He hauled himself off his bed and towards the stairs. About half way down he stopped in his tracks. That laugh, it couldn't be could it?

Making his way down the rest of the stairs he made his way as quickly as he could to the living room.

"Grammy?! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" He ran, well more like waddled quickly towards her, hugging her tightly and just breathing in her scent. She smelt amazing, just as he remembered and it immediately relaxed him.

"I came to see you of course, and these two handsome men in your life." She looked affectionately over to Blaine and Elijah who were currently watching Kurt and the older woman carefully. "Now, look at you, you're positively glowing! Pregnancy obviously suits you! These little girls in here look like they're growing nicely too!"

Kurt grinned at his Grammy, god he missed her, he didn't get a chance to see her half as much as he would like and it was incredible seeing her here right now. Just as Kurt was about to respond his stomach let out a massive growl, letting the entire room know just how hungry he was.

"They're obviously hungry girls too! You take a seat and I'll fetch you something!'

"You don't have to do that Grammy!" Kurt sat down anyway, if he knew his Grammy he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer and would force him down anyway.

"Nonsense! You're my grandbaby, I want to look after you, all of you, now! Stay put and I'll be right back."

Kurt watched his Grammy's retreating back before turning his head to face his husband.

"Did you call her Blaine?"

"Yes, honey, I did, you need your Grammy right now! Even if you're too stubborn to admit it, so I invited her behind your back, I'm sorry of that upsets you."

"It doesn't Blaine, at all, thank you, you're right I need her right now, its all becoming a bit much for me and I could do with the extra set of eyes on Elijah more than anything!"

Blaine smiled a very relieved smile, at least Kurt wasn't mad at him, that's something that he didn't need right now. Just as he was about to respond to Kurt Catherine came back in the room with a tray of fruit, Sardines and some sweet tea.

"Wha- Grammy how did you know about the Sardines?"

"Well, firstly your Mom craved these massively when she was pregnant with you, and also no normal person has that many cans of the stuff in their cupboard so I assumed you had stocked up for a reason"

Both Kurt and Blaine laughed at this, she could read them very well. Kurt accepted the tray and began making light work of everything on there. God he was hungry.

Both Catherine and Blaine watched him devour the tray of food, both with fond eyes and grinning softly at each other, he was the apple of both their eyes and it was good to see him eating so well and genuinely smiling for once

"Right, now you're fed, I want to speak to you properly, Blaine why don't you take Elijah out back for a bit, you already know what I'm going to say"

Blaine nodded and scooped Elijah up, taking him out to the yard and starting to push him on the swings, he was worried about his husband, but knew with Catherine in there he would be just fine.

Back inside, Catherine was eying Kurt critically, checking him over for any signs of Ill health.

"Now, Kurt, Blaine is very worried about you, as am I, you're sleeping so much at the moment and seem exhausted trying to deal with all that and Elijah running around."

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit, I just don't know what's happening with me right now, I feel like I can't look after my own family, am I a failure?"

He started to cry, the emotion of the situation starting to creep up on him, he hasn't spoken much to Blaine about it! But it weighed on his mind each and every day, he was worried he had bitten off more than he could chew with 3 kids under two.

"Look at me Kurt, none of that, you are an amazing father and husband, but you have got to realise that everyone has limits. You are pregnant with twins, that's enough to take it out of most people, but you also run a household and look after a toddler. Give yourself a break sweetie"

"But, everyone else with kids make it look easy, why can't I?"

"My sweet boy, they have help, pretty much everyone has family and friends, its not a crime to ask for help, which is why I'm here. I want you to focus on you for the next couple of weeks, do whatever makes you feel comfortable and happy. I'm going to take care of Elijah and the house and Blaine can focus on his work."

"Grammy, your not getting any younger! I can't ask that of you! Its too much, I'll be fine, I know I will."

"Kurt Hummel! You leave me no choice but to raise my voice at you, stop being a martyr! You will accept help and you will be grateful for it, do you understand me?"

'Yes Grammy!" Kurt felt 10 years old again being told off for sneaking a cookie when he wasn't allowed one, his Grammy only ever yelled when she was really mad.

"Good boy, now, let go and join your gorgeous boys outside and get some fresh air!"

Kurt got up from the couch and headed out onto the back porch, his Grammy leading the way.

"Look at the two of them Kurt, you are a very lucky man indeed, and your family is growing again, you are no failure, that little boy is happier than any other little boy I have met. And that husband of yours, well to say he is smitten with you is an understatement, he is infatuated with you, you are his whole world, embrace it and don't let it slip away."

Kurt could only nod, his Grammy was right, of course she was, he really was the luckiest mab alive right now, even more so for the older woman stood by his side, she was just as amazing as he was and he couldn't be more grateful for her.

"Now, once you've finished oggling your man" his Grammy let out a chuckle, Kurt hadn't even realised that he had been watching Blaine intently, he really was gorgeous. He blushed at being caught but smiled at her as well.

"I'm taking Elijah out this evening, a friend of mine is holding a party tonight, I haven't seen her since the last time I was here, so she wants to see Elijah too. Use tonight to appreciate your man, he loves you Kurt, show him just how much you love him too"

"Thank you, I love you Grammy, so much"

"Don't thank me Kurt, you'd do the same for me"

It was true, he would, she was one of the most important people in his life. His mind quickly drifted to tonight, he would definitely enjoy getting reaquanited with his husband.

Blaine looked over then and smiled at Kurt mouthing 'I love you' and sending him a wink, he clearly knew his Grammy's plan, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

Yep, tonight would definitely be fun!

* * *

**Please review and give me name suggestions :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Catherine had been staying with Kurt, Blaine and Elijah for a week now, and Kurt was starting to feel a bit better. Having his Grammy taking care of Elijah had made a huge difference, he was feeling amazing at this stage in his pregnancy. He only had a few weeks left, with twins being induced earlier than single babies.

Kurt was currently sat on his back porch, rocking slightly on the porch swing, he had his hands protecting his rounded stomach, he loved nothing more than to feel both his daughters move around. Elijah and his Grammy were currently playing in the sandpit they had built in the garden, Kurt smiled at the squeals Elijah kept emitting as his Grammy tickled him.

Having his Grammy here did have other benefits too, with Kurt now being less tired and irritable, he and Blaine were able to have more time together, whilst sex wasn't exactly an easy task, they made sure to make time for it as often as they could, and they were now closer than ever. Blaine had even started sending him little texts during the day, sometimes a bit naughty, other times just letting him know how much he meant to him. As if on cue, his phone went off in his pocket. Smiling at the thought of Blaine calling him, he reached into his pocket and managed to get to it just in time.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, it's your Dad"

"Hi, Dad, how are you doing?" It wasn't unusual for his Dad to call him during the day, especially when it was a quiet day at the shop.

"I'm alright, listen, I need to talk to you about something" Kurt's heart felt like it was somewhere in his stomach, he had heard those words before, and the following words were never positive.

"Dad, you're scaring me, what's going on?" His voice broke slightly at the end, he really was starting to panic.

"Firstly, Kurt, calm down, it's no good getting yourself all worked up in your condition." Kurt took a few deep breaths, mainly to appease his Dad, but it did seem to be working in calming him down a little bit.

"Good, now, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. It's Carole, we went to the hospital because she hasn't been so good, and well, it turns out she has Stomach cancer."

Kurt gasped, although Carole wasn't his biological mother, she had always been like a mother to him, making him feel just like her own son. Tears immediately filled his eyes, streaming down his face slowly.

"D-Dad? What are they doing? It's treatable right?" Kurt heard his Dad sniff at the other end of the phone, which only made Kurt cry louder. By now, his Grammy and Elijah had noticed something was up with him, slowly making their way over. His Grammy sat at his side, arm looped over his shoulder, and Elijah climbed into his lap, getting as close to his Daddy as his could with his stomach in the way.

"I don't know, Kurt, they said they would try everything they could, but they're not sure yet just how far along it is, and if it has spread at all." His heart broke, not for himself, but for his Dad, he had already lost one wife, if Carole died too he knew his Dad would never recover, losing one wife is heartbreaking, losing two, well, it's something you just can't get over.

"She will be okay Dad, she's a fighter, I wish there was something more I could do, but I can't fly right now. God, I want nothing more than to give you and Carole a big hug!"

"I know, Kurt, I know, and I also know you would be here if you could, but, you listen to me, I don't want you to worry about this, I want you to focus on my two grandbabies currently growing inside you."

"I'll try Dad, I will, but it's a lot to take in." He felt his Grammy get up and head back into the house for a second, leaving Elijah on his lap.

"I know, well, I need to get back, Carole is resting at home, so I have taken a few days off to look after her, and plus I don't think I'd be much use at the shop right now" His Dad gave a humourless chuckle.

"Okay, Dad, I love you, and tell Carole I love her too" Just as Kurt was finishing talking, Elijah piped up "Lub you, Gran'a and Gr'da" Burt laughed, a proper laugh this time. "I love you too, Elijah, my little man, and you too Kurt, take care of yourselves, okay?"

"We will do, bye Dad"

"Bye Kurt"

Kurt hung the phone up in a bit of a trance, he couldn't believe it, Carole, the woman who had been there so much for him, and looked after his Dad so well when he had moved away. He was snapped out of his trance by Elijah hugging him and saying his name. He looked down at Elijah and smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry, buddy, Daddy is a bit sad right now, but I'll be okay, why don't you go back and play with your sandpit yeah?"

"Okay, Daddy" Elijah jumped up and went back to his sandpit, leaving Kurt to his thoughts, he was trying his hardest not to get too upset and worked up, but his Dad had sounded so dejected and upset, that Kurt couldn't help but mirror those emotions.

"Kurt?" Kurt whipped his head around at the familiar voice.

"Blaine? Wha?"

"Grammy called me, she said you might need me right now"

"Oh Blaine!" Blaine ran to Kurt then, engulfing him in a massive hug, that's when Kurt lost it, he started sobbing into Blaine's shoulder, letting all his emotions go at once, he sobbed for his Dad, and for Carole, and Finn too.

He pulled himself together enough to tell Blaine about the phone call, and was surprised to see Blaine start to tear up too. Although, he shouldn't have been shocked, he'd known Carole almost as long as Blaine, and she was like a mother to him too. Blaine held Kurt close, kissing his hair. Kurt hadn't even noticed that his Grammy had picked Elijah up and slipped out of the house, giving the two men some privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, I wish we could have flown down to see them, but we can't risk it with you being so heavily pregnant, I'm so sorry"

"No, it's okay, my babies will always come first, I just feel so useless right now, ya know?" Blaine just continued rocking him, trying his hardest to calm his husband, not wanting him to get worked up.

Blaine honestly didn't know what to do, this was definitely a blow they weren't expecting, but, like everything else, they would get through it, together.

* * *

Please review! Keep the names coming too! :)


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were worrying for both Kurt and Blaine. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Carole, and Blaine was worried Kurt was making himself ill over it all. There was not much more news about Carole, she was undergoing chemo and it would be some time until they found out if it was working or not. Blaine decided they needed a day out as a family, to try and take their mind off everything and just enjoy the day.

Which is why they were all currently in Blaine's car heading towards the coast, Grammy and Elijah were in the backseat, his Grammy was telling Elijah an elaborate story about her trips to the coast when she was younger. Kurt and Blaine were sat in the front, hands carefully linked over the console as Blaine.

"This is nice, we don't get to spend enough quality time as a family, we've all been so stressed lately, a little bit of fresh air will do us good" Kurt simply nodded along with Blaine, he was still so worried, but he knew Blaine was right, he needed to relax and enjoy himself today.

"You're right, it will be a lovely day, I just need to relax and enjoy myself" The rest of the journey was spent chatting about everything and nothing, enjoying the changing scenery out of the window, when they finally reached the beach they unloaded and made their way onto the sand, setting up a small camp with an umbrella to protect Elijah from the sun.

Kurt sat down in the chair he had rented from the small store on the way to the beach, enjoying the sea air and being surrounded by his family. He watched with fond eyes as Blaine was trying to show Elijah how to build a sandcastle, he honestly didn't know who was enjoying it more, Blaine had the biggest grin on his face, clearly enjoying spending time with his son.

Kurt knew Blaine hadn't had the most perfect childhood, he never wanted for anything, but he never really got the attention and fun most kids experienced, which is why he enjoyed the time he spent with Elijah doing the sort of things he wished he had done as a child.

"You really do have the most amazing husband, Kurt, he would honestly do anything and everything for you, you know that right?" Kurt turned his head to see his Grammy watching him, in a similar position as him.

"I know, I truly am so lucky, I never could have imagined I would have a life like this, it really has been every one of my dreams come true. When I lost Mom, I thought I would never be happy, but here I am, happier than ever."

"You haven't got anything you didn't deserve, now, I know you're worried about Carole, I am too, but don't forget that you have four people relying on you right here, five if you count me too. You need to make sure you stay healthy for those two gorgeous girls you're carrying right now, I've seen you skipping meals and throwing half your dinner away, and it's not good sweetheart."

Kurt felt ashamed, he didn't think anyone had noticed he wasn't taking as good care of himself as he should have been, he was hoping that he could get away with it, but of course, his Grammy, observant as ever had noticed.

"I'm sorry Grammy, you're right, I need to take better care of myself, if not for me, then for my daughters" Kurt rubbed his hand over his stomach, he loved them already, he was still another 5 weeks from meeting them, and in his mind it couldn't come quickly enough.

"Now, let's stop this mopey talk, have you two thought of names yet?" Kurt loved his Grammy for being able to change the subject so effortlessly, especially to a subject he loved to talk about.

"Yeah, we have a few ideas, Blaine really likes the name Ava, I really love the name Ruby, but I also love Lily and Madeline. So in short, we really don't have any idea!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out, sometimes you will find the name you have been looking for without even realising it."

"True, why don't we go and get some ice cream for our hard working men?"

Kurt and his Grammy stood up and went over to the Ice Cream Stand. Once they had their cones they turned to head back to the boys when Kurt's path was blocked by a very handsome looking man.

"Erm, excuse me, you're kinda in my way, if you wouldn't mind moving"

"Sorry, hot stuff, although if you want to get in MY way anytime soon, you let me know" The guy winked lewdly at Kurt, but before Kurt could provide one of his legendary put downs, his Grammy cut in.

"Listen here, surfer girl, my grandson here is quite clearly heavily pregnant by another man, and even if he wasn't you would never, ever stand a chance. Now why don't you take your fake bleached hair and tangoed skin and skip away from us before I report you for sexual harassment"

Kurt openly stared at his Grammy, she was completely awesome, he could see where he got his sass from, and had never loved her more. Walking up to his Grammy, he linked his arm through hers.

"You are totally amazing, Grammy, what would I do without you?"

"Nonsense! Now, lets get back to our boys before the ice cream melts"

****They spent the rest of the day enjoying the sun and the sand, Blaine and Elijah made quite an impressive Sandcastle, which Blaine happily took picture upon picture of to show everyone later. Kurt truly was happy, he had the most amazing family around him. His worry for Carole and his Dad was still very much there, but it was dulled slightly at the thought of the family he had right here.

* * *

**Please review :) I need names for these two lovely little girls :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Carole was making progress with her chemo, slow progress, but at least it was progress. Kurt was keeping in constant contact with his Dad, as much as he loved Carole, his main concern was his Dad and the impact this was having on him, his heart wasn't the strongest at the best of times, and Kurt was worried that this could only have a negative impact on him.

Kurt was currently lay on his back on his and Blaine's bed, chatting away to his Dad on the phone.

"Dad, please try and get some rest, I know you're worried, but you have to try, your heart isn't going to be able to put up with the stress soon enough"

"Kurt, please don't worry about your old man, I'm taking good care of myself I promise you. I'm more concerned about you, how are you doing? You're only 2 weeks away from D-Day"

"I'm good, uncomfortable and hot, and I feel like I need a photo to remember what my toes look like, but I know it will be worth it in the end."

"Well, I have to go and give Carole her next set of medication, you call me if anything changed with you okay? I love you Kurt"

"I will, I love you too" Kurt hung up the phone with a worry in his chest, but with one strong kick from one of his girls, all worry was well and truly pushed the back of his mind. Just as he was trying to roll himself out of bed he saw his Grammy appear at his door, Elijah snuggled into her chest.

"Need a hand?"

"You're amazing, thank you!" His Grammy helped him up from where he was lay, still clutching Elijah to her chest, he was still sleepy from the afternoon nap he was taking, and Daddy or not he was content with laying against his Grammy's chest.

"How's Carole? and your Dad?"

"They're okay, Carole is still going through treatment, Dad is pretending he is okay, when really I know he is worried sick"

"That's your father all over, Kurt, he was just the same when your mother was sick, it's how he deals with things"

"I know, I guess I'm just concerned"

"Talking of your mother, I brought something with me which I completely forgot about before now, come with me"

His Grammy turned around and headed back towards her room, Kurt waddled after her, going at a much slower pace, which made him feel particularly large. When he got into her room, he saw how immaculate it was as always, she was never a messy woman, something Kurt was grateful for as he hated his house not being neat and tidy.

"Take a seat, I'll just grab it" She handed Elijah over to him, who was now a bit more awake and wanting to be put down. Kurt set him on his feet, glad that he had closed the bedroom door so all he could do was run around the room without getting into any trouble.

"Here, this is the notebook your mother was using when deciding names for you. In those days such detailed sonograms weren't available, so she didn't know if you were a girl or a boy. She wrote her top 10 names for each, I thought it may help you with the names for your twins"

Kurt took the book and flicked through it, sure enough there was a list of ten girls names and ten boys names, including his own name. He was a bit choked up and seeing his mother's handwriting again, he had a few items which she had written in, but hadn't looked over them in years. He decided to go over the names with Blaine later tonight, hopefully they could at least have a shortlist.

"Thank you for showing me this Grammy, I'll show it to Blaine tonight" He stood up and gave his Grammy a hug, she really had been a rock to both him and Blaine lately, he honestly wouldn't know what they would have done without her.

"Great, well come on then, lets get this little tike downstairs and fed before your handsome man is home, then you will have some time to yourselves tonight. I'm going out to a friends, so I will put Elijah down before I go."

Later that night Elijah was tucked up in bed dead to the world and his Grammy had left for her party. Blaine and Kurt were cuddling on the couch, just enjoying each others company. Blaine was talking to Kurt's stomach like he did every night, telling his daughters all about his day. Kurt just smiled down at his husband, he was so adorable when he was like this, bonding with their daughters.

"So, Blaine, my Grammy gave me this today, it is the book my Mom used when she was pregnant with me and trying to decide on a name for me. She listed her top 10 girls names, I thought we could have a look and make a shortlist for our two little angels, sound good?"

"Oh, wow, that's amazing, like having your Mom here somehow, okay, shoot"

"Ruby?"

"No, my Mom had a dog called Ruby"

"Ha, okay, that's a no to Ruby then"

"Alana?"

"Yep, I like Alana"

"Jessica? Melody? Ava?"

"Yes to all three"

"Great, Grace? Lilly? Imogen?"

"Love all of those, add them to our list!"

"The only other one I want to add on, which isn't on this list is May, I think it is the sweetest name"

"Sounds great baby, lets go with those then, we can decide on middle names later, at least if we have their first names, it's a start!"

"Okay, so we have; Alana, Jessica, Melody, Ava, Grace, Lilly, Imogen and May?"

"Wow, that feels amazing, knowing our daughters have possible names"

Kurt put the list down and snuggled again into Blaine's side, he loved all the names they had chosen, it was going to be so difficult to finally decide though. With Elijah, Kurt had known almost before he was conceived what name he wanted to call his son, but to think of girls names was hard enough, but two? That was near impossible!

"I love you, thank you for putting up with me Blaine, I know I'm not the easiest sometimes, but I am grateful for it you know"

"There is no 'putting up' needed, so hush, you are amazing, and I love you too"

Blaine kissed Kurt then, even at 36 weeks pregnant he wanted his husband constantly, as the kiss deepened and moans started erupting from both men, Blaine very carefully lifted his husband, straining slightly under his weight, but being careful not to show the strain. That night was to be the last night they made love for a while, little did the two men know, their baby girls weren't going to be waiting much longer.

* * *

**Please review, and let me know your vote for the names, the options are:**

**Alana, Jessica, Melody, Ava, Grace, Lilly, Imogen and May**

**Thanks xo**


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt was now a very big 37 weeks, and had the feeling it wouldn't be long until the two of them met their little princesses. He wasn't wrong, the Sunday before the start of his 38th week of pregnancy, Kurt was feeling uneasy the whole day, his back was killing him, and he kept getting pain across his lower back for the entire day. Blaine was an angel as always, giving him back massages and fetching him anything and everything he needed, but nothing seemed to be helping.

It was now 4pm, and Kurt had just about had enough, deciding that a bath would be his last option, after that, well he didn't know what he would do. Grammy was keeping Elijah busy in his room, playing doctors and nurses, quite appropriate, given the situation, so Blaine was free to help Kurt into the bath and help his husband relax.

Kurt and Blaine had spent the past week finishing up their daughters' nursery, they had gone with a lilac dreams theme, with white matching cribs, lilac walls and 'sweet dreams' stenciled above their cribs. Kurt had started crying when he saw it, it was truly perfect, just right for his little girls. Part of him thought it was the emotion of that which had made him feel like this, but part of him knew exactly what it was.

"You okay baby? Is the water a good temperature for you?" Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, his husband really was the perfect man, always taking care of him and being an amazing father at the same time.

"I'm fine, still achy, but the warm water is definitely helping, although I must admit, my lips are feeling really cold, they could do with some warming up..." Taking the hint, Blaine leaned forward, sealing his lips against Kurt's, that was until Kurt let out a big gush of air.

"You know, I know you're sensitive from the pregnancy, but a kiss has never turned you on that much before!" Blaine looked at his husbands face, not seeing the usual smirk in place, instead seeing a look of pure panic.

"Kurt? are you okay baby?"

"M-My water just broke Blaine!" Blaine took a few seconds to register what Kurt was saying to him, before jumping into action.

"Okay, we can do this, okay, right"

"Blaine! get me out of the tub!" Blaine looked back at his annoyed husband, immediately rushing over to help him up, feeling Kurt's hands grip his as he helped him up and out seemed to ground him and he was reminded of exactly what he needed to do.

"Okay, dry yourself off, and go and lie on the bed, I'll go and speak to Grammy, and ask her to keep an eye on Elijah while we go to the hospital. I'll also call your Dad and Finn and fill them both in" He turned to go out of the bathroom, not before being interrupted by Kurt's voice.

"Blaine? Thank you" Blaine smiled at Kurt before slipping out to go speak to Grammy.

As expected, Catherine was perfectly happy to stay with Elijah, telling Blaine to keep her informed of any progress, similar conversations were had with Burt and Finn, all wanting to be kept in the loop and wishing Blaine luck with an in pain Kurt.

Walking back into their bedroom he saw a sight which broke his heart, Kurt was curled on his side, holding onto his bump, taking deep breaths he was clearly in a lot of pain. He rushed over to his husband.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay, now lets get you dressed quickly and to the hospital, I'll grab the bag"

He dressed Kurt quickly in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, knowing he would only have to change when they got to the hospital. He half carried Kurt out to the car and secured him into the seat, all the time holding his hand in encouragement. Kurt was being eerily quiet, only making soft whimpering moans every now and then.

Pulling up at the hospital, he helped Kurt out again, and walked to the reception desk, where a very bored looking young girl was tapping away at a computer.

"Excuse me? Miss? I need to check my husband in, he has gone into labour" The girl looked up and took some details from the two of them, before getting someone to take them to the maternity ward. As they walked in Kurt had started having contractions every few minutes, doubling over in pain. They were shown into their own private room, and Kurt changed into the gown he was given.

"Hi guys, my name is Jenny, I'll be your midwife today, let's see how we're doing here!" Jenny was a chinese looking girl, petite with long black hair, she sort of reminded the two of them of Tina. She slapped some gloves on and moved to examine Kurt.

"Okay, well right now you're at about 5cm, so get yourself comfy and I'll be back to check on you a bit later, if you need anything, ring the buzzer right here okay?" She left and Kurt dropped his head back against his pillow.

"Great, looks like we're in for a long night" Blaine just grabbed his hand as another contraction hit him.

The next two hours were of a very similar fashion, Jenny popping in and out and Kurt's contractions getting closer together and more painful.

"God, I remember this hurting last time, but not as much as this!" Blaine was, as always being an amazing coach, and Kurt was listening to him as he guided him through each and every contraction, rubbing his back when he needed it, and getting him drinks when he asked for them.

Another 2 hours passed, and Kurt was in so much pain he was hardly talking anymore, Blaine's heart totally broke for his husband, he hated seeing him in so much pain, especially knowing it was him that made him like this. He wiped Kurt's forehead as another contraction hit.

"Bl-Blaine, there is a lot of pressure, I think I really need to pu-push, ahh!"

Blaine scrambled for the buzzer, trying his best to keep calm, but internally panicking, this was it, they were going to meet their baby girls very soon. Jenny came back in a couple of minutes later, checking Kurt and declaring he was now fully dilated and ready to push.

"Are you happy on the bed Kurt? or did you want to try the ball or another position?"

"No-ooo I want to stay where I am!" Jenny nodded, and lifted Kurt's legs up onto the stirrups that were attached to the end of the bed. Blaine stood as close as he could to Kurt, holding his hand and wiping his forehead, occasionally stroking his tense belly.

"Okay, Kurt, on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, it looks like baby number one is already starting to crown, so she won't be long!"

Blaine watched as Kurt curled himself up and pushed with everything he had, he whispered words of encouragement into Kurt's ear, telling him just how proud he was and how beautiful their girls were going to be. It felt like no time at all until Jenny was announcing that just one more push and the head would be out.

"Come on baby, you can do this, just a couple more pushes and we'll have our first daughter!"

"Ahh! Oh my god, holy shit! That burns!" Kurt pushed with everything he had and screamed when the head and then the shoulders of his daughter left his body, panting he looked down at Jenny who was picking his daughter up, handing him over to Kurt, who cradled his daughter to his chest.

"Hi, baby girl! Welcome to the world!" Blaine was looking down at his daughter as Jenny was fussing with her, making sure her airways were clear, his daughter was screaming a slightly gurgling scream, becoming clearer as Jenny cleared her airways. Blaine kissed Kurt's head, he couldn't believe he actually had a daughter.

"Do you want to cut the cord Blaine?" Blaine walked over to where Jenny was holding the scissors and cut his daughters body away from his husbands forever. He walked back to Kurt and he smiled weakly at Blaine.

"Okay Kurt, can I have her for a bit? I need to clean her up and get her dressed before number 2 makes an entrance." Kurt reluctantly handed her over, but kept an eye on his daughter to make sure she didn't go too far. He was already absolutely exhausted, he couldn't imagine doing it again.

Unfortunately for Kurt, his second daughter wasn't hanging around, he felt another immense pressure, and suddenly had the need to push again.

"Ahh! I think she's re-ready!" Blaine took his hand again as Jenny placed his first daughter in her crib, clothed and clean. Jenny positioned herself again and encouraged Kurt to start pushing when he was ready.

"I haven't got any energy left, please don't make me do it, Blaine, please!" Blaine tried his hardest not to lose it, he wanted to break down and cry at the thought of his husband being in so much pain, but he knew he couldn't.

"Baby, look at me, you can do this, you are amazing, and it will all be over soon, I promise"

Kurt nodded at Blaine's words, a new determination filling him, he pushed with everything he had, he hurt like hell, and used up every scrap of energy, but when he felt his second daughter leave his body, he felt a strange sense of calm. There wasn't a scream from her though, like her sister, everything was dealthy quiet.

"Blaine? Why isn't she crying is something wrong?" He watched in horror as Jenny pressed the emergency button above his head, flashing lights going off all over, his daughter was lay limp in Jenny's arms, she had obviously already cut the cord. A doctor and two nurses rushed into the room, taking her daughter from Jenny's arms, and beginning what looked like resuscitation.

Blaine was clutching Kurt, watching the doctors and nurses work on his baby, they were both openly sobbing at the sight, what if she didn't make it? What if they lost a baby? The thoughts swirling round both their minds. Kurt was hyperventilating, he couldn't lose his baby girl.

"Bl-Blaine?"

"Shh, it's alright baby, she'll be okay, she's a fighter, like us" Blaine wished he could do something, he felt so helpless, he did the only thing he could think of, he held Kurt close, kissing his hair, hoping upon hope to hear the sound he had wanted to hear.

After what felt like an eternity, they both heard the best sound of their lives, a sharp baby's cry rang throughout the room, Blaine kissed Kurt passionately.

"Told you she was a fighter, Kurt, she's going to be just fine!" Just then Jenny brought their second daughter over, and Kurt was grabbing for her before she could even get to them. Blaine turned around and picked up his other baby girl, holding them both on Kurt's lap, Kurt being a little bit too weak to take both their weight.

"You really scared us there, sweetheart, thank god your okay"

"Baby, just look at them, identical girls, they are beautiful"

"They really are, now, what should be name them?"

* * *

**Wow, quite the emotional chapter there, last chance to vote for the names from the previous chapter, they will be announced next chapter :) **


	22. Chapter 22

"Baby, just look at them, identical girls, they are beautiful"

"They really are, now, what should be name them?"

Blaine looked at his daughters, both miracles, but none more than the second one.

"I've got your Mom's book here somewhere, let me get it and we'll go through it for names, okay?"

Blaine hopped off the bed, reaching into the bag he had brought, finally picking out the worn book.

"How about we both name one? You pick our first born, and I'll pick this little cutie here."

Kurt contemplated, reading over the names.

"Imogen Lilly" Blaine looked at his daughter, Imogen Lilly, he liked it. With a soft kiss to Kurt's head he continued his search, she really had been a miracle, he wasn't a religious man, and if he was he would have said that she was here by God's grace. It was then that he decided on the names.

"I think, this little gem should be called Ava Grace, what do you think? Imogen and Ava?"

"I think they're beautiful name's for two beautiful little girls, Blaine" They stayed looking down at their little girls until Blaine knew he would have to start doing some phone calls. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he decided to start with Grammy and Elijah.

"Hello?"

"Grammy! Hi! It's Blaine!"

"Oh my god, Blaine! How are you? Are you a Daddy again? How's Kurt?" Blaine laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I am very happy to say I am indeed a Papa to two beautiful identical girls, we have named them Imogen Lilly and Ava Grace, Ava wasn't breathing when she was first born, and we were terrified she might not make it, but someone was looking down on us, as she is now perfectly fine."

"I'm so happy for you Blaine, I really am, oh my god, I can't believe I'm a Grammy again! Elijah? Elijah? come here sweetheart, Papa needs to tell you something!" Blaine could here Elijah running over to his Grammy and having the phone held to his ear.

"Papa?"

"Hey Buddy, guess what? you have two beautiful new sisters to play with!"

"Sis-er?"

"Yes, Sister buddy! I'll ask Grammy to bring you down to meet them in a bit, they're going to love you!"

"Bye Papa!" Blaine laughed at his son, no doubt he was more interested in whatever game he had been playing before being forced away to talk to his Dad.

"Hi, Blaine, it's me again, sorry about him, I think there's a cartoon on he's interested in, anyway, when can we come down to meet these two little joys?"

"That's okay, Grammy, and thank you for looking after him, how about you give us a couple of hours and then come down?"

"Sounds good, Blaine, give those two girls a kiss from me, and we'll see you soon, tell Kurt I love him"

"Will do, bye Grammy"

Blaine made the remaining phonecalls, with similar reactions from all, he promised them they could come and see them when they were home, but for now he wanted nothing more than to get back to his husband and his daughters.

On getting back into the room, he noticed that both Ava and Imogen were back in their cribs, sleeping soundly, it had, after all, been quite the day for them. He tucked them both securely into their cribs, knowing they would soon be taken to the nursery to be with all the other newborns. He turned to the bed, ready to ask Kurt if he needed anything, when he saw his husband was fast asleep, curled up on his side.

Moving quietly over he pulled the covers over him and placed a kiss to his temple.

"Sleep tight baby, thank you for giving me two beautiful little girls, and thank you for being the most amazing husband ever" He saw Kurt smile slightly in his sleep, his subconscious had obviously heard Blaine's declaration, for which he was glad, he always wanted Kurt to know just how special he was.

Deciding he really needed to get both him and Kurt something to eat and drink, he slipped back out of the room and went in search of the canteen. The canteen was one purely for the maternity ward, so everyone in here had either had a baby, or was here to see someone that was having or had a baby. He smiled to himself at the amount of men looking positively traumatised, with massive cups of coffee in their hands.

Picking up some sandwiches for himself and Kurt, and asking for two large cups of coffee, he stood in line waiting to pay.

"Tough day?"

Blaine looekd around for the source of the voice, and noticed a guy, a little bit older than Blaine, with hairs greying round the edges, he looked exhausted, dressed in what looked like something he probably slept in.

"You could say that, we've just had twin girls." The guy looked sympathetic, before patting Blaine on the shoulder.

"Good on ya, we've only had the one, but that was enough, never heard a woman scream so loud, I needed to get stitches from how deep she dug her fingernails into my hand." He raised his hand, which did indeed have stitches running along it.

"Oh man, that's one thing that I have an advantage, my husband gave birth to our daughters, and we already have a son together." Blaine knew he was taking a risk telling the guy quite clearly that he was gay, judging by the type of guy he was, he knew full well this wasn't going to end well.

"Husband? You mean your a fag?" Blaine had been expecting it, but that didn't make it any less upsetting.

"I'm gay, yes, and yes, my husband" Blaine could almost see the colour rising in the man's cheeks, yes, this was definitely not going to end well. The man didn't yell, instead he spoke quite calmly, if not a little menacingly.

"Fags like you shouldn't be allowed in hospitals like this, you should be made to give birth out of sight and out of mind, that's the way it should be, it's unnatural what you two do, and now you're bringing two innocent children into the mix? You should be ashamed"

"Oh, I am ashamed, but not of me, I'm ashamed that someone like you is an American, people like you should not be allowed to call yourself an America, or a man for that matter. The world has changed since your views were the norm, and I'm sorry that you've not moved on with the times, but that's your loss. I feel sorry for your child, they really are going to be disadvantaged in this world with a father like you."

Before the man could respond, Blaine dumped 20 bucks on the counter and walked out of the canteen, leaving the gawping man in his wake, he was sure he could hear some applause, but was so intent on getting back to the room he barely noticed. He wasn't going to let some narrow minded idiot ruin his day, he had two new daughters and a husband waiting for him, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Please review! and hope you liked the names! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt spent a restless night in the hospital, his babies were whisked away to the nursery, much to his annoyance. He had tried to argue with the nurses, but they weren't having any of it. Elijah and Grammy were coming to meet them first thing in the morning, and Blaine had gone home to change and sleep a little before returning with them.

At 4am Kurt gave up trying to sleep and slipped into his gown and slippers making his way silently through the hospital corridors, the ward he was now on was full with new mothers and fathers, he looked into a couple of the rooms and saw the sleeping forms of said mothers and fathers, some, like him, unable to sleep and either sat up in bed or sitting in their chairs trying just to get through the night.

Kurt made his way to the nursery, he knew it wouldn't be open yet, but the window into the nursery was open, so he was able to peek through there into all the sleeping babies. He noticed his girls within a second, the only babies sharing a slightly larger crib. Ava had her arm resting on Imogen's chest, he put his hand over his heart at the sight, they were already looking out for each other and they were barely 12 hours old.

"Which one is yours?"

Kurt nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the voice, he turned sharply, wincing slightly as his still sensitive body twisted uncomfortably. There was a youngish girl stood to his left hand side, she couldn't have been more than about 17, with long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, she looked about as exhausted as Kurt felt, but under it all he could tell she was happy.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me there! Mine are the two little girls in the right hand corner"

"Sorry to have scared you! Mine is this little cutie at the front here, his name is Elliot"

"He's gorgeous, you must be so proud, we have Ava and Imogen"

"Beautiful, I'm Alice by the way" Kurt smiled at the young girl and reached his hand out to meet hers, her hands were so tiny he could practically have fitted two of hers in one of his.

"Kurt"

"Nice to meet you Kurt, are they your first?"

"No, I actually already have a nearly two year old son, Elijah"

"Wow! You're going to have your hands full" Kurt smiled softly at Alice, she really did look young when she smiled.

"Yeah, but I have an amazing support system, my husband Blaine will be amazing, he always is, I'm very lucky"

"You really are, the father of Elliot is about as much use as a chocolate fire poker, he says he will be in his life, but where was he when he was born?"

Kurt felt a bit awkward, he didn't know the guy, and he really wasn't in the mood to start slating someone he had never met. So instead he just let her vent about him, making agreeing sounds in all the right places, never taking his eyes off his beautiful girls sleeping softly together. After about an hour he realised he needed to get back and get ready for Blaine, Grammy and Elijah coming to visit, he knew it would take him longer to get ready considering how sore he was.

"It was lovely meeting you Alice, I hope everything goes well with Elliot"

"You too, Kurt, look after that family of yours"

Kurt made his way back to the ward, the sun now starting to peek through the windows in the ward. Making his way into the bathroom once he got back to his room, he took what he would always believe was the best shower of his life, washing away all the grime of the last 24 hours. Once he was squeaky clean he slipped into some loose clothing, looking forward to the day he could finally wear his normal clothing again.

Around 7am, Imogen and Ava were brought back into his room to be fed. He loved nothing more than having his babies back, he knew it would be a long time before he would be comfortable being apart from them again. He fed them and changed them into their outfits for the day, some he had taken a while picking out, they had to look perfect after all.

He had just dozed back off, a baby in each arm when the door to his room slammed open, stirring both the babies and making Kurt blink his eyes open groggily. Before he knew what was happening a small force hit the bottom of the bed.

"Daddy!" He saw the small curls of his son peeking over the end of the bed, looking towards the door there stood a sheepish looking Blaine and Grammy. Blaine made his way over to the bed.

"Sorry honey, he sort of got away from me the second he realised we were at your room, now how are my beautiful girls doing?"

Blaine kissed Kurt soundly on the lips, taking the twins from him as Elijah made his way up the bed. Grammy was now stood at the side of the bed looking down at the girls in Blaine's arms.

"Hi buddy, how are you doing? Did you want to meet your sisters?" Blaine and Kurt swapped, Grammy came and sat next to Kurt as Blaine very carefully showed Elijah his sisters. He was very excited, but the excitement soon faded when he realised they didn't really do much but sleep.

"How are you doing Kurt? Sore?"

"I'm good, Grammy, thank you so much for taking care of Elijah for us, I'm still a bit sore, but not too bad, I'll be right as rain before you know it"

"That's my boy! Now, I'm going to go and wrestle one of those beauties from your husband, as I need some Grammy cuddles!"

Kurt laughed at his Grammy, watching as she went over and took Ava from Blaine. She stood up walking Ava round the room, whispering something Kurt couldn't hear to her. He looked over and watched as Blaine held Imogen in his arms, Elijah perched on his knee, admiring his sleeping sister.

****These two little girls and his little boy were going to be a handful, but he also knew it would be totally worth it. There was no way he was stopping at three either, Blaine and he wanted a big family, and that was exactly what they were going to have. For now though, he needed to focus on his brand new little family.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt was desperately trying to remember why he thought three children under the age of two would be a good idea. He was currently stood soaked from head to toe in bath water as Elijah giggled at him from the bath. Ava and Imogen screaming from their cribs next door. He loved his family, of course he did, but this was far more work than he had ever expected.

Grammy had returned home a few days earlier, they were all sad to see her go, but Kurt knew that he needed to get used to life without her there 24/7, Blaine had reluctantly gone back to work, although he phoned about 30 times a day, which left Kurt at the house on his own with three children.

"Dada wet!" Elijah was findly it absolutely hilarious that Kurt was soaking from his bath water.

"No, Elijah, that's naughty, you mustn't splash Daddy! Now, let's get you clean so I can go and see to your sisters, okay?"

Elijah either wasn't listening, or didn't care as he continued to try and splash Kurt.

"ELIJAH! ENOUGH!" Kurt very rarely yelled at Elijah, and the sound of his voice made Elijah stop in his tracks and start crying at the sound. Kurt felt guilty for upsetting his son, but he knew he needed to be tougher on him, otherwise he would think he could always misbehave. Elijah recoiled as Kurt tried to wash him.

"Elijah, Daddy is sorry for yelling, but you must behave yourself in the bath, you could really injure yourself, and now that you're my big boy, I need you to be good okay?"

Elijah sniffled slightly before nodding his head at his Daddy.

"I Sowi Dada"

"I know you are buddy, now let's get you out and dry and into your favourite pajamas okay?" Kurt kissed Elijah's forehead as he wrapped him up in a towel. He was a good boy really, he just needed to be told sometimes. Dressing Elijah in his favourite Spiderman pajamas, he put him in his room to play quietly, whilst going to sort to Imogen and Ava.

"How's my favourite girls then?" The twins just seemed to scream louder at the sound of Kurt's voice, Kurt gave a massive sigh before rubbing his hands through his already disheveled hair. He picked Ava up first, checking all the usuals before deciding she had probably just been woken up from Elijah making a noise in the bath. He put her pacifier back in and wrapped her securely in her blankets, which seemed to settle her.

Imogen was always the more active of the two, always looking around and seeing what was going on around her, she never seemed to stop moving, wriggling away in her fathers arms. Today was no exception, he knew there was no way she was going back to sleep anytime soon, so he decided to take her with him into Elijah's room to get him to sleep.

"Right, buddy, toys away, it's time for bed" Normally Elijah would have moaned and grumbled at having to go to bed, but Kurt suspected he knew that playing up would not be a good idea tonight, after all the hassle Kurt had had with the bath earlier. Kurt and Imogen watched as Elijah climbed into his bed, snuggling down under his superman bedsheets (he had a real superhero thing at the moment)

"Goodnight, Elijah, Daddy loves you so much"

"Night Daddy, lub you too"

Kurt kissed Elijah on the cheek, turning his light off, leaving the small night light by his bed on. He backed out of the door and closed it quietly behind him. Imogen was still wriggling in his arms, so he took her downstairs and into the living room with him, making sure the two baby monitors were on and working, relaxing slightly at the sound of two of his childrens soft breathing.

Blaine would usually be home to help with bedtime, but one of his students was nearing an important performance, and he had to give her extra lessons in preparation for it, something Kurt fully understood, but that didn't mean he was happy about it, now was a time when he needed Blaine more than ever. He switched the TV on to something soothing, not wanting Imogen to be too awake right now, and settled down with her in his arms, her body facing the TV so she could see what was going on.

Kurt wasn't sure exactly when he fell asleep, but he knew it must have been a while, as when Blaine gently shook him awake, the TV had gone onto a different programme, Imogen was curled up on his chest asleep. He looked up to see Blaine smiling lovingly down at him, hand threading through his hair.

"Bad bedtime?"

"You have no idea, Elijah was doing everything he could to make me angry, Ava and Imogen wouldn't stop crying, once I got the other two to go to bed, this one wouldn't, so I brought her down here for a bit, and I guess I fell asleep."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you honey, but I'm here now, so give me Imogen, and I'll go put her in bed, why don't you grab a bottle of wine and two glasses and we can snuggle and watch a movie or something?" Kurt handed Blaine Imogen, being careful not to wake her up.

"That sounds amazing, Blaine, thank you"

"No, thank you for looking after all of them, you really are amazing, Kurt"

Kurt smiled softly at his husband as he went upstairs to put their daughter to bed, going into the kitchen to get some glasses and a bottle of wine, he returned to the living room. Just as he was about to sit down, his phone started ringing in his pocket, fishing it out, he noticed it was his Dad's caller ID.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" He heard his Dad stifle a sob on the other end of the line.

"Kurt..."

* * *

**So... What is Burt calling him to say? Let me know, should I kill off Carole? Or keep her alive? xo**


	25. Chapter 25

"Kurt..."

"Dad, you're scaring me, what's going on?" He hated hearing his Dad's voice like this, it reminded him of when his Mom died, and the dread in the pit of his stomach was there just like it had been all those years ago.

"It's Carole" The two words Kurt had hoped he would never have his Dad say in this moment, he felt physically sick.

"Oh god, Dad, please ju-just tell me" He felt the tears streaming down his face, his heart was breaking at the thought of life without Carole, having to deal with his father's heart breaking again, he knew his father couldn't come back from losing another wife. Just as Kurt's thoughts started to go a bit crazy is Dad spoke again.

"Kurt, she, well she, it wasn't looking good to say the least, but we've gone today, and Kurt, the chemo, it's working, it's actually working buddy!" His father gave a little laugh, clearly relieved at the thought of the chemo working on his wife. Kurt had never been so relieved in all his life, his head felt light and he had to brace himself against the kitchen table to stop his knees from buckling at the news, he wasn't used to having good medical news, it was always bad.

"Oh my god! That's amazing Dad! I'm so happy!"

"I know, buddy, I know, I mean she's not out of the woods yet, but it's looking good, the main thing it means though is that we can come and see you, visit those gorgeous little girls and my little man.

"I would love that Dad! They all really want to meet you! Elijah misses you more than anything, he keeps asking for you! When is the soonest you can come?" He felt his voice getting higher and higher in excitement, it was then that he noticed Blaine resting on the door jamb, smile resting on his lips, an eyebrow quirked in questioning.

"Woah buddy, slow down a bit there! How about we come out next week? We'll stay for a few days, we can stay in a hotel if it's too much trouble.."

"Don't be silly Dad! You can stay with us, we have a spare room! I can't wait to see you, let you meet my little girls, god I am already planning what we can do!" Kurt heard his Dad chuckle at the other end of the phone, he felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist, he jumped slightly having not heard him move from the doorway.

"Okay, well I'd better go, I'll call you in the next couple of days to arrange, I love you Kurt, tell Blaine I said Hi."

"I love you too Dad, say Hi to Carole for me, and I can't wait to see you"

Hanging up the phone he leaned back into Blaine's embrace, loving the feeling of his husbands solid chest behind him.

"Carole's going to be okay Blaine!" Instead of responding verbally, Blaine spun Kurt around in his arms planting a solid kiss on his lips and taking him into his arms.

"That's amazing, baby! I take it they are coming to visit us? To meet the girls?" Kurt smiled widely at Blaine.

"Mm, Next week! My Dad said he would call me in the next couple of days with their plans, do you think you could get some time off to spend with them?" He raised his head to look into Blaine's eyes, hopeful that his husband would agree to spend some time with his family.

"I'll try my best babe, after having so much time off for the twins, it could be tricky, but I'll do my best, I promise."

"Good! Well, there is a bottle of wine here that needs drinking, so how about you go put a movie in and I'll grab some snacks?" Blaine kissed him again before rushing off the living room. Kurt grabbed some bags of chips and the bottle of wine and glasses he had already got out. Making his way to the living room he settled down with Blaine on the couch, curling tightly into his side.

Just as the movie was reaching its climax, the baby monitor came to life indicating one of their children was in need of something, Kurt sighed loudly before hauling himself and Blaine up,

"You see to Elijah, I'll check the girls"

They made their way into the respective rooms, Kurt saw Elijah was sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, his sisters cries quite clearly waking him up.

"Hey, Buddy, your sisters are making a lot of noise huh?" Elijah nodded sleepily at his Daddy. Kurt moved over to his sons bed, lying down next to Elijah, Elijah immediately cuddling into his Daddy's chest, he had recently started sucking his thumb, and as he cuddled into Kurt's chest his thumb was securely in his mouth, sucking gently.

Kurt stroked his sons hair softly, noticing that Blaine had managed to stop the girls crying, meaning the house was once again silent, just the soft sounds of Elijah and Kurt's breathing could be heard.

"Try to sleep Elijah, sweetheart, Daddy is here"

"Lub you Daddy"

"I love you too Elijah"

Kurt waited until he heard Elijah's breathing settle before getting out of his bed and making his way to the nursery. He stood at the door watching as Blaine laid Imogen back down in her crib, Ava was already fast asleep. Blaine stepped quietly towards the door and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"Why don't we go get into our bed, we've had an emotional day and I want nothing more than to make love to you, I want to feel close to you right now" Blaine nodded in affirmation, taking Kurt's hand and leading him towards their bedroom.

That night as the house was filled with the sounds of the husbands making love and feeling close to each other, Kurt couldn't help but feel, maybe just maybe his luck was improving, little did he know that his luck was going to improve more than any of them could have imagined.

* * *

**Oooo, what's coming up for our boys then? **

**Right, I'm gonna do something a little bit different, if any of you would like a chapter dedicated to you, let me know, I'll even let you choose the outline of the chapter (I'll give you a few options) How does that sound? Gets you guys involved a bit more, which I love! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this chapter is dedicated to Crisscolferlover11, she has decided what is happening in this chapter, and you might also see a little cameo ;) Hope you like it ! :)**

* * *

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt had just thrown the door open to their house, running forward and pouncing on his Dad who was stood on the doorstep with Carole, bags in hand.

"Woah! Buddy! I've missed you too!" Burt picked Kurt up in his arms and swung him round, Kurt just breathed in his Dad's musky smell, he had missed his father more than he would ever admit. He let go of his Dad, looking over his father's shoulder at Carole who was stood looking fondly at the two of them. She looked exhausted, but good compared to what she had just gone through.

"Carole, oh my god, you look great, how are you feeling?" Kurt gave Carole a hug, not quite as big as his Dad's, scared of hurting her, even though she looked a lot better, he didn't want to risk hurting her.

"Much better than I was, but still exhausted, it's so lovely to see you though"

"It's great to see you both, too, come in, come in, Blaine has taken the kids out with one of his friends from school, so they should be back soon."

He lead the two of them into the house, showing them to their room, he left them to unpack, going downstairs to make some coffee and to put the casserole in he had been making for dinner. Just as the coffee finished brewing the front door banged open, the various sounds of voices echoing through the house.

As Kurt made his way into the front room, wiping his hands on a hand towel, he saw the mixture of kids and adults stood in the doorway, he rushed over to help them out with the twins car seats.

"Honey! Hi!" He gave Blaine a lingering kiss on the lips, taking Ava from Blaine. He turned to Blaine's friend, Amit. Amit and Blaine had met at the school, she was a guitar tutor, and she and Blaine had immediately hit it off. She was beautiful, with long limbs, tanned skin and long dark hair, if Blaine were even remotely straight, he would have been concerned, as it was, she had become a very close friend of the two, and was one of the only people Kurt would ever trust to look after any of his children, aside from family.

"Amit! You look gorgeous as always!" He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Kurt! Great to see you! I hope you don't mind me stopping by with Blaine, Elliott and Elijah just would not leave each others sides, and begged me to let them play together for a bit, is that okay?"

"Oh my god, of course it is, come in, come in, my Dad and Carole have just arrived, so be prepared for it to be a bit manic, but I would love you forever if you would give me a hand with the Casserole for dinner, did you want to stay?"

"Normally, I would love to, you know I am a sucker for your cooking, but D will be home at about 6, so will need to get back for him, another time though, honey!"

Kurt smiled, Blaine had unloaded Imogen and put her in her playpen in the living room, so he turned and lifted Ava out, laying her next to her sister. Elijah and Elliot were involved playing with Elijah's toys in the corner, both fully intent on playing superheroes. Elliot was the spitting image of his parents, gorgeous hazel eyes and black thick curls atop his head, he was going to be a real looker when he was older.

Blaine settled down on the couch, keeping an eye on the boys, whilst Kurt led Amit into the kitchen.

"God you'd think you'd been the one to have three children from how lazy you are, B!" Blaine stuck his tongue out at Amit, like the giant child he was. Amit just giggled, this was the kind of easy natured relationship they had, always joking around with each other.

"Okay, Ami" Kurt liked to call her Ami, a name which came from Elijah trying his hardest trying to say 'Amit' and never quite getting there with the 'T'.

"Are you okay to watch this whilst I go and get my Dad and Carole? They have yet to meet the girls and I really want to see it when they meet the first time" Amit made shooing motions with her hands, shooing her friend out of the kitchen. Not before Kurt could place a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you, Ami!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, Kurt!"

Kurt practically sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time, he couldn't wait to go and get his Dad and Carole down so they could meet his girls. He knocked lightly on the guest room door, eventually, after a few seconds, it swung open to show an exhausted looking Carole and his Dad looking like all of his christmases had come at once.

"Are they home, do I get to meet them now Kurt?" His Dad looked like a massive Kid, practically vibrating with excitement, Kurt couldn't help the smile which crept onto his face, he loved seeing his Dad so happy, especially after everything that had happened recently.

"Come on down, Blaine just got in with them, Amit has stopped by with Elliot too, you remember Ami right? From our wedding?"

"The one Finn couldn't help but drool over the entire evening? Making her husband nearly take his eyes out? Yep I remember her!"

The three of them made their way downstairs, Blaine turning on the couch to see his Father-In-Law, Mother-In-Law and Husband come down the stairs and into the living room.

"Burt! Carole! It's so good to see you!"

They exchanged the usual pleasantries before one of the girls made a squealing sound, clearly not happy in being left out from the greetings.

"Dad, I want you to meet your grand-daughters" Kurt picked Imogen up, as Blaine picked Ava up.

"This one is Imogen, and Blaine has Ava. Ava, Imogen, I want you to meet your Grandpa and Grandma."

Burt took them both into his arms, Carole still a little too weak to hold them, but looked lovingly over his shoulder. Kurt watched all the emotions dance across his fathers face at the sight of his two new granddaughters.

"My two gorgeous little girls, I can't believe how beautiful you are, just the perfect mix of your Daddies"

Elijah had finally lifted his head up from his toys, running over towards his Grandpa and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Grandpa! I miss you!" Burt looked down to Elijah clinging onto his legs and smiled, restricted slightly from holding the two girls.

"Eli! Buddy! I missed you two, let me give your sisters to your Daddies and then I can see you better!"

He handed the girls to Kurt and Blaine, who placed them back in the playpen. Burt picked Elijah up and pulled him into a massive hug, making Elijah squeal in excitement. Kurt caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Amit was stood in the doorway, Elliot in her arms, clearly wanting attention too.

Kurt held his hand out towards her, which she gladly took, being pulled into the room.

"Dad? This is Amit, a great friend of ours, and her son, Elliot, who is a friend of Elijah's"

"I remember you, Hi Ami! How's that husband of yours? Still wanting to kill Finn?"  
Ami reached her hand out to shake Burt's laughing slightly at the mention of the embarrassing situation which had happened at Kurt and Blaine's wedding all those years before.

"Hi, Burt, Carole, great to see you both, D is great thanks, making his way through the ranks at his company! I'm pregnant again, so unfortunately will have to give up my job at the school, but I'm looking at going into childcare or something similar, that way I can still spend time with my children and earn some money too!"

Blaine and Kurt, of course, knew of her pregnancy, but didn't know about her wish to go into childcare, it make a little lightbulb go off in their heads, but now wasn't the time to think about that, that would be a conversation for later.

"Congratulations! Hey, are you staying for dinner? would be great to catch up"

"I can't I'm afraid, Burt, I need to get back, but maybe we can all pop over whilst you're here?"

"That would be great, see you soon then, Ami"

Amit kissed Blaine and Kurt on the cheeks, ruffling all three of the childrens hair before ducking out of the house, leaving the little family to their own devices, she loved them all very much, and couldn't wait to go back and spend some more time with them. For now though, she couldn't wait to get home and see her husband, he worked such long hours that she loved it when they could just be together, and by together, she meant, really together. Eliott was having an early bedtime tonight...

Kurt closed the door behind Amit, turning back towards the living room, he took a deep breath before going back in.

"Um, Dad, Carole, now that Ami has gone, we have something we want to tell you"

* * *

**Oo, what have they got to announce? Give me some suggestions, and our next chapter is going to be dedicated to JGgirl who will choose the best suggestion.. Enjoy! :) If anyone else wants a chapter dedication and decision on what the chapter will contain, let me know! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to JGgirl on Fanfiction, she has come up with the idea of this chapter, and I must admit, I LOVE it, so thank you and hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

"Um, Dad, Carole, now that Ami has gone, we have something we want to tell you"

Kurt shifted from foot to foot, he was a bit nervous at the suggestion they had for his Dad and Carole, it was going to go one of two ways, and Kurt had everything crossed that it would go the way they wanted it to go.

"Go ahead, buddy, we're all ears" Burt was now sat on the couch with Carole by his side, Elijah curled in his lap. Kurt could see his Dad was curious about what they were going to say, his face open and interested.

"Okay, well, since you said you were coming up this week, we decided to do a bit of research into a few things, and well.. we want you to move closer, before you say anything, I want to show you what we have researched okay?"

Kurt looked up at his Dad and Carole, and was surprised not to see shock on their faces, more like an amused curiosity, which only encourage Kurt to keep going. He was glad that they weren't completely dismissing the idea before he had a chance to do his pitch.

"So, we looked into the treatment that Carole will now need to have, and the best hospital in the country for that treatment is just around the corner from here, about a 20 minute drive. Carole, you could get the best treatment in the country. Dad, you would be closer to us all, and if you wanted to, there isn't currently a tyre shop within 30 miles, so you could easily open up a new branch of 'Hummel tyres and Lube' To be honest, I just want you closer, with Carole being as sick as she has been has made me realise just how far away you are from us all, and I just want you to be nearer."

Kurt took a bit breath at the end of his little speech, he had rushed the whole thing out without barely stopping, he was so excited and nervous at the same time that he just needed it to come out. He kept looking down at his feet, hearing Ava and Imogen gurgle behind him in their playpen, filling the silence in the room.

"Kurt, buddy, we're one step ahead of you, everything you said is 100% right, we have already looked into moving closer to where you are, and in fact, we have a few places lined up to go and view in the next few days. We would both love nothing more than to see our grandbabies grow up, and being so many miles away only makes us miss all those important milestones in their lives. As for the shop, well, a business buddy of mine has already offered to buy the one in Lima off of me, so I would then have enough money to start something up around here"

Kurt had tears in the corner of his eyes already, he couldn't believe that they were both on the same page, that his Dad would possibly be closer to them, and he would have everyone important to him within a few miles, it would potentially be a perfect life for them.  
"Wow, Dad, I don't know what to say, I'm glad you're thinking of moving nearer to us, it would really mean the world to us, and I know all three of our children, and Finn's Emily, would be thrilled to have their grandparents in their lives!"

At this point Kurt leapt forward and engulfed his Dad in a hug, luckily Elijah had gotten bored and was currently trying to climb into his sisters playpen, Blaine trying his hardest to stop him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Okay, enough of the emotional stuff, we'll see how the next few days go, and we'll keep you in the loop okay? Now, that casserole smells amazing, let's eat!"

Kurt laughed at his Dad's instructions, pulling himself together.

"Sounds good, Blaine, Dad, Carole can you grab the children and meet me in the dining room, I'll just go and get everything ready."

Dinner went without too much drama, Elijah was trying his very best to tell his Grandma and Grandpa about what he had been up to, he was one of those children that got so excited telling a story that his words often came out jumbled and not making much sense, but Burt and Carole nodded along and asked all the right questions, as though they could fully understand what he was saying.

Kurt and his Dad decided to do the washing up, whilst Blaine and Carole took the kids to the living room to watch cartoons and start calming down for bed. Kurt could tell his Dad wanted to talk to him about something, just from the way he was looking at him every few seconds whilst they were stood side by side.

"So, Ami is looking at doing a Nanny business? Is that not something you could see yourself getting into too?"

"I don't know, it's a lot of work, and with three childen under the age of two, I already feel like I have my own Nanny business."

"Well, in that case, why don't you see if Ami can help you out with your three and hers for a little bit? Gets her some experience, and also helps you out with the twins and Elijah"

"Oh my god, Dad that's genius! I had never even thought of that! I'll speak to her tomorrow about it!"

"Not just a pretty face Kurt! Now anyway, tell me, how are you and Blaine? Still as strong as ever?"

"More than strong, I honestly don't know how I would cope with the girls and Elijah without him, he is an amazing father, and an even better husband"

"And everything is good, in, ya know, the bedroom?"

"DAD!"

His Dad chuckled at his reaction to the question.

"What? it's a genuine question! A lot of couples find it hard to have a good sex life after having children, even more so with 3!"

"Well, I can ensure you we are having no problems in that department!"

"Good to know, buddy, now, enough of the pep talk, tell me about my two new little princesses"

They continued chatting amiably for a while, doing the washing up and bantering like old times. Kurt felt content, knowing his husband and children were only a door away, and his Dad and him chatting like old times, he loved the thought of this being a more regular thing than every couple of months, he couldn't wait!

Once all the dishes were done, all the family sat around and watched some TV, unfortunately cartoons seen as Elijah was in the room, but soon enough the girls and Elijah were rubbing their eyes with tiredness.

"Daddy? Can Grampa read me story?"

Kurt looked at his Dad to gauge his reaction, his Dad was practically beaming at the idea.

"Of course I can, my little man! Let's go! I'll get you changed and then tucked in, and we can have an awesome story, anything you like!"

Elijah cheered at his Grandpa's words, jumping up and starting to tug on his hand, desperate to get upstairs. Kurt had never seen him so eager to get to bed, and he couldn't help but laugh heartily at his son. Watching his Dad and Elijah make their way upstairs, Blaine picked the twins up and proceeded to take them upstairs, Carole following closely after him.

Kurt sat back on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. He couldn't believe everything that had come out of today, his Dad might be moving near to him, Amit might be willing to help him out with the kids, and to top it all, this was only the first day, there were still many more to come from this visit alone.

Before he went up to help everyone out with the kids, he sent a quick text to Ami, asking her to come over the next day so he could talk to her, might as well get the plan in motion as soon as possible. Just as he was about to ascend the stairs, he got a text back.

**Ami: Sounds great, see you tomorrow about midday, D and Elliot will come with me if that's okay? xx**

**Kurt: You know that's fine, especially if D brings his guitar, you know how much the kids love it when he plays for them ;) xx**

**Ami: ;) I'll see what I can do, sleep well Kurt xx**

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think of the announcement? I think JGgirl did an amazing job at this prompt! Next chapter is klagana1- if you could message me and tell me what you want to happen. If anyone has any ideas, leave them in a review so she can look at the suggestions. I still have the final decision on what's going to happen, but as long as it fits with the story I'm pretty easy :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi, so this chapter is a dedication chapter again, this time a combination of ideas from flugana1 and flutebankgeek. Thank you guys and I really hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Twitter- gleek091**

**Tumblr- bex098712**

* * *

"Ami! D! Hi! Come on in, Blaine and the kids are in the living room!" Kurt flung the door open to their two friends, they had become closer since the birth of the twins, and both of them loved having them over. Elliot jumped from his Mom's hold and ran to play with Elijah in the living room. Burt and Carole had gone to look at an apartment nearby, and were going to go and see Finn and Rachel in the afternoon, meaning they wouldn't be back until the evening.

"Kurt, it's great to see you, man! I brought my guitar, I hope you don't mind?" Kurt looked at his friends back where sure enough a guitar case rested. When he first met Ami and D he had asked numerous times what the 'D' stood for, but he was simply told it didn't matter, an issue he had always been curious about, but had never broached again.

"Of course we don't mind! The kids love it when you play! I'm actually going to take Ava and Imogen to some kiddie yoga this afternoon, if you don't mind staying with Blaine and the boys, I'll kidnap your gorgeous wife and take her with me?"

"Sounds great, just make sure you return her afterwards!"

They all went into the living room and the usual greetings were exchanged, Blaine jumping up with his usual enthusiasm to greet his friends. Blaine and D sat chatting amicably for a while, watching as Elijah and Elliot were in a deep discussion about which superhero was the best, well as deep a discussion as boys their age could be. Kurt took Ami into the kitchen, feigning needing help with some coffee.

"Okay, are you gonna tell me what you want to talk about, you have never needed help with coffee before, and your acting all clingy." Kurt bit his lip, he knew what he had to ask her was a big thing to ask, and he was just hoping that she wouldn't reject the offer.

"God, you know me a little too well, Ami! Listen, I heard you talking to my Dad yesterday about wanting to become a Nanny, well, I need some help with my kids, and I don't want to get anyone I don't trust so I thought that maybe.." He didn't even have time to finish his thought before Amit was pulling him into a tight hug, nodding her head manically.

"Oh my god! That's perfect! I get to get my experience and you get someone to help you out, and we get to spend time together! It sounds amazing!" Kurt laughed at his friends enthusiasm, he loved seeing her so animated about something.

"Well, why don't you speak to the school tomorrow? See how long your notice would be? Then we can work it out from there? Once you have your new bundle of joy we will have nearly enough for a nursery of our own anyway! Plus, if Blaine has his way, it won't be long until we have more anyway!" The two friends continued to chat about their plans, making coffee as they went, they could hear the chatter die down in the next room as a guitar began to strum. All of them loved hearing D play his guitar, he was so talented at it, and the fact he playing songs the kids knew from the TV made him a big hit with them too!

Amit and Kurt stood in the doorway, watching their husbands sing along to the guitar, all four kids looking up at them adoringly. Ava and Imogen didn't quite grasp what was going on, but seemed to be enjoyed the little concert anyway, sucking their thumbs into their mouths and sufficiently drowning their outfits in spit.

Once they had all had some lunch, Amit and Kurt took the girls to the local sports centre, whilst Blaine and D decided to take the two boys to the park to play on the swings. Kurt had never taken any of his children to baby yoga before, but after reading an article about the benefits he decided to give it a whirl.

Once they arrived at the sports centre, they found their way to the room that was hosting the baby yoga, a smallish room with no real distinguishing features- pale walls and chairs stacked up in piles against the wall. There were also white tables pressed against the walls, making an area in the centre of the room where the rest of the parents were sat with their children in a sort of circle.

Kurt and Amit joined the circle, holding a girl each, and waited for the class to start. The instructor arrived a few minutes later and Kurt was shocked to see it wasn't a woman, but indeed a young guy, probably not much older than Kurt himself, he was tall, lean, and had a sandy coloured hair. It wasn't until Kurt got a closer look that his mouth dropped, their instructor was none other than meerkat face himself, Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian looked around at the room, clearly taking in the people who had decided to attend the class. His eyes lingered on Kurt and a smile graced his face, recognition written all across it.

"Kurt! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" Whilst things weren't left in a bad way with Sebastian, Kurt was never quite comfortable around him, he definitely couldn't trust him, but that didn't mean he had to be rude, right?

"Hi, Sebastian, it's good to see you, although I must say, this has to be the last place I thought I would bump into you"

Sebastian gave a laugh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, it's not exactly where I expected myself to be, either, but I do love my job. I must say though Kurt, the years have treated you well, you look hot, although clearly things have changed, if you have turned straight for this lovely lady here, Blaine doesn't know what he's missing out on!"

Kurt just stared at him, he thought he was straight? and to top it off, he thought the babies were Amit's and not his. A few seconds passed, and Kurt suddenly realised Sebastian was waiting for a response.

"I'm still very much gay, and these are actually my children, not Amit's and my HUSBAND, Blaine is at home with our other little boy, and Amit's husband and son for that matter"

"Well, if you ever fancy tapping this now that you're all grown up, let me know, sugar" He left with a wink and turned to face the class, talking as if nothing had just happened. Kurt was still staring in shock, Ami matching his look next to him.

"What exactly just happened there, Ami?"

"Um, I think he just offered for you to 'tap it' if you get bored of Blaine"

"Oh god, I did hear him right, come on, let's go, I'm not staying in this class now, he's made me feel too uncomfortable" Amit just nodded, following Kurt as he stood up and mumbled an apology to the class as a whole, not daring to look at Sebastian. They grabbed their things and hurried back to the car, neither saying anything until they were in the safety of the car with the girls strapped into their seats.

"I can't believe him, after everything we went through with him in High School, he is just the same creep now as he was back then!"

Amit didn't bother replying, she knew Kurt well enough to know he just needed to rant, and get it off his chest. He was still going when they pulled back into the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson house, going on and on about how Sebastian was no good and how he just wanted to slap him right in front of the class.

When they stormed into the house, the two men who were clearly back from the park looked up in shock at the early arrival of their spouses.

"Honey, what's wrong, why are you back so early? Are the girls okay?" Kurt felt a bit guilty about the look on Blaine's face, he looked so worried, so Kurt took a few deep breaths before starting to tell the story of what had happened at the sports centre. A strange look appeared on Blaine's face all through the story, and didn't leave his face when Kurt had finished.

"Blaine are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, of course I am, just fine" Kurt didn't believe him, but let it go, not wanting to cause a scene in front of their friends.

Amit and D left a short time after, exchanging goodbyes and promising to visit soon. Carole and Burt came home about an hour after they had left, showing Kurt and Blaine all the pamphlets they had picked up from the various apartments they had visited. They spent a lovely evening chatting and watching the kids play, but Kurt knew something was still off with Blaine.

"Okay, boys, I want you to go and put your little monsters to bed and then I want you to hand over the baby monitors to me and Carole, tonight is your night for a good nights sleep, let us get up for them, and no arguing!" Kurt had opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again seeing the deadly serious look on his Dad's face.

They followed their instructions, handing the baby monitors over once all three were asleep, and wishing them goodnight, with instructions to come get them if they needed them, which his Dad and Carole quickly dismissed.

"Have a good night boys, see you in the morning"

Blaine pulled Kurt into their bedroom, with a stength Kurt didn't even know he possessed.

"Now, Kurt, baby, this is the perfect opportunity for me to show you that you are mine and mine alone, no Sebastian Smythe is getting in the way, you understand me?"

As Kurt climaxed for the third time that night, he decided he actually quite liked Sebastian, in a very odd way indeed.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Next chapter is an idea from gottriplets, she is lovely and I have been speaking to her a bit recently, she is actually going to be helping me with some one-shots I will be posting soon- so watch out for those too! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi Everyone :) This chapter has an idea from gottriplets again! Love this idea, very realistic! She should know, having triplets herself (hence the name!) Anyway, hope you enjoy! Next chapter is Elijah's birthday party, what would you like to see? Let me know! :)**

**Twitter: Gleek091**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**

* * *

As Burt and Carole's stay was coinciding with Elijah's second birthday, Kurt was in the process of organising a very elaborate superman party for him, with all their friends and family in attendance. He was knee deep in superman plates, batman cups and spiderman streamers, but secretly he loved nothing more than organising something, it made him feel needed, and gave him a task. With his Dad and Carole looking after the kids, he was able to get some peace without a whine or a moan every few minutes.

"Dada? I don' feel good"

Kurt looked up as Elijah walked into the room, holding his tummy, he did look a lot paler than usual, and a little green. Kurt jumped up, grabbing the thermometer from the first aid kit he kept in the kitchen for just these scenarios. Picking ELijah up and setting him on his lap, he carefully placed the thermometer under his tongue, instructing him to keep his mouth closed until it was ready.

"Wow, baby boy, you really are sick, your temperature is sky high, why don't we go and snuggle on the couch for a bit, watch some disney films, and hopefully you will be able to sleep and feel a bit better, okay?"

He picked Elijah up, placing him on his hip, Elijah immediately seeking solace in his Dad and snuggling into his chest, head on his shoulder. He carried him into the living room, looking at his Dad and Carole who were playing with the twins on the floor, his Dad playing peek-a-boo whilst Carole laughed at her husbands' antics.

"Hey, guys, Elijah is sick, I'm gonna sit with him on the couch, see if I can get him to sleep for a bit, would you mind taking the girls out for a bit? I wouldn't normally ask, but I don't want them to get sick"

"Of course we will, Kurt, don't be silly, let us get ready and then we'll be out of your hair"

Kurt thanked them both, settling on the couch, pulling a blanket over him and Elijah, Elijah already starting to fall asleep on his Daddy's chest. He switched the TV over to some cartoon or another, not that Elijah would have any idea, he could already feel his breaths starting to even out.

As his Dad and Carole came back downstairs, his Dad leaning over to pick Ava up, she promptly decided to vomit all over his Dad's shirt.

"Oh god, it looks like she has the same thing as Elijah, great just what I need, two sick babies"

Just as he finished talking, Imogen proceeded to vomit all over the carpet, leaving a nice creamy white covering on the carpet.

"Well, why not, might as well have three for the price of one"

He got up carefully, being sure not to jostle Elijah too much, placing him onto the sofa and ensuring he was lay on his side should he decide to be sick like the other two. He watched as his Dad and Carole stood at the side, watching the three children as though they had some sort of life threatening illness. He was about to come out with a snappy comment, when it hit him, Carole couldn't get sick, she was still so weak from her treatment that any sickness could cause her all sorts of problems.

"Carole! Go upstairs, now! You cannot afford to be sick, you too Dad, I'll deal with these three, and I'll call and make you a reservation at the hotel down the street, I'm not risking your health."

"But Kurt-"

"No buts, just go"

He turned back around to his children, all three looking more vulnerable than ever, he stripped both the girls down to their vests, putting them both in their car seats so that they were sat upright enough not to choke on their vomit, should they decide to have another round of sickness. He went and threw their clothing into the machine, along with his Dad's shirt, which he had stripped off when Ava had been sick all over him, switching it on, he returned back at the living room, to his three sick babies.

Elijah was still asleep on the couch, both girls looking at him with fever filled eyes, it was time to call in reinforcements, pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pressed speed dial 2, Blaine. Waiting for Blaine to pick up seemed to last an eternity, until he heard the familiar click.

"Kurt? Hi?" He sounded very confused to be hearing from his husband at this time of the day

"Blaine, listen, all three of the kids seem to have some sort of sickness bug, both Dad and Carole can't be around them due to her treatment, so I'm trying to look after all three of them whilst they're sick, and I can't do it on my own, I really need you to come home, honey"

"Kurt, sweetheart, I really wish I could, but I've got back to back lessons today, and with the amount of work I missed recently, I don't think it would go down well for me to just leave, I'm so sorry, I want nothing more than to be home with you right now, believe me"

Kurt was a bit annoyed, and disappointed, but not at Blaine, he knew that he had missed a lot of time recently due to the kids, and without his salary they would be screwed financially, so reluctantly he had to face up the fact that he was in this alone.

"Okay, baby, I understand, I'll see you later, I'll text you how they are when I can, make sure you bring in lots of ice cream and something for me too!"

He heard Blaine chuckle on the phone, I love you's were exchanged before Kurt turned, looking at his children. Just as he was about to go and get himself a cup of coffee, he watched in horror as Ava and Elijah threw up simultaneously, covering the rug by the couch in a combination of sick and baby milk. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Blaine was lucky enough to get someone to cover his last lesson of the day, being able to get away an hour early had been a godsend today. He had received numerous texts from Kurt throughout the afternoon telling him how ill his children were, so all he wanted right now was to be at home to help his husband out.

Pulling into the driveway, he noticed the house looked relatively normal, he wasn't really sure what he was expecting, maybe some sort of neon sign saying 'sick children here-keep out' He climbed out of his car, making his way swiftly to the front door, opening it slowly, in case some or all of his children were asleep.

The first thing that hit him was the smell, it was the smell of vomit, mixed with disinfectant and washing powder, the kind of smell you usually get in hospitals or doctors surgeries. But what shocked him more was the sight in front of him. The whole of the living room floor was covered with beach towels and blankets, clearing trying to catch some of the vomit the three children had been producing.

As he made his way through the downstairs, no sign of any children or his husband yet, he heard the washing machine and the dryer humming with activity. Wandering into the kitchen he has to hold his nose at the smell, unmistakably baby poop. Venturing further he notices a massive black garbage bag full to the brim with diapers, scrunching his nose at the few that have decided to make a bid for freedom over the edge of the bag.

Deciding to go upstairs, still not having found his husband or children, he found more towels littering the hallway, the bathroom was full of childrens clothes, clearning having been pulled off in a hurry. He was almost scared to go into their bedroom. When he pushed the door open, he gasped at the sight. There, on the bed was three clearly very poorly children, and one very exhausted looking man.

Kurt was lay flat on his back on the bed, Elijah curled into his side, sucking his thumb softly, he looked paler than Blaine had ever seen him before, making his heartbreak at the sight. His hair was all over everywhere and he had a vest and nothing else on, the vest had the remnants of his sick on it, clearly having lost the battle to remove said vest from the child. The twins were completely naked in their bassinets, they were both completely fast asleep, blankets kicked right the way down, they were both burning up when Blaine moved over to check on them. His poor poor family, he felt guilty for not being here to look after them.

Deciding it was about time to wake Kurt, he walked softly over to the bed.

"Kurt, honey, I'm home"

His husband stirred from his slumber, blinking groggily up at Blaine.

"Blaine, mm, what time did you get home?"

"About 10 minutes ago, rough day sweetie?"

"The worst, Dad and Carole have gone to stay at the Hilton down the road, all three of them have been throwing up all day near enough, I eventually had to bathe them and put them to bed, they were all so cranky, I must have fallen asleep whilst reading to Elijah."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own, I wish I could have gotten away to help you, but I'm here now, let me put Elijah to bed properly, you go and get in the bath and wash all the grime from these three away, then we can get into bed properly, you look like you need a good nights sleep. Have you eaten?"

"No, but to be honest after all the sickness today, I have somehow lost my appetite"

Blaine laughed softly at his husband, picking his son up and heading to take him to his own room, he placed him softly in his own bed, smiling at he curled up under the covers. Returning to his own room, he expected to hear the bath running, instead he saw his husband had fallen back to sleep. He was about to wake him back up, before he thought better of it and decided just to tuck him in, it was going to be a long night with the three babies, might as well sleep whilst he can.

Blaine wasn't wrong about it being a long night, they were up a total of 14 times with the three of them being sick, it was by far the worst night of the two husbands' lives, they hated feeling so useless, wanting nothing more than to take the illness and have it themselves. The two husbands instantly regretted those words when they were throwing up in the toilet bowl 12 hours later...


	30. Chapter 30

As Saturday arrived and with it Elijah's second birthday, the Hummel-Anderson house was once again at full fitness, which also meant that Elijah's birthday party was very much back on. Burt and Carole were still staying at the hotel, but were coming over to help with the party preparation, and most importantly to see Elijah on his birthday.

Kurt was currently trying his best to make the back yard into a bat cave style, as requested quite clearly by Elijah. Blaine was trying his best to coax the three children into their party outfits. Elijah had on his best Batman outfit, with the twins being the pink and yellow Power Rangers (at Kurt's insistence) Blaine had brought all three kids into the yard to show Kurt their outfits.

"Well, look at my four kids, three of my own, and then my great big goof of a husband, who looks ridiculous in his robin costume" He looked fondly at Blaine who was determined to get in the party spirit, dusting off his costume from back in High School.

"No Batman is complete without a Robin huh Elijah?"

"Nuh-uh Papa! We save the world togeva!"

"That's my little superhero!" Kurt watched a Blaine and Elijah started to run around the back yard trying to save the world from some imaginary villain, they looked like some sort of crazed lunatics, but it was cute to watch. He turned to look at Ava and Imogen, both wearing similar expressions, even though they were only a couple of months old, they already had the trademark Hummel 'bitch state' hilariously looking at their Daddy as though to say 'What the hell have you got me wearing now?'

Kurt sighed, his daughters did look absolutely adorable in his mind, but he could tell it wouldn't be long until they would be wriggling around, trying their best to get out of their clothing. Just as he was dwelling on this thought, however, the door bell went, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Blaine! Can you watch your children please? The guests are starting to arrive!" He turned to see Blaine with a big pout on his face, honestly, he had to wonder some days who was the youngest in this household.

"But-"

"No, no buts, just do it!"

He turned on his heel, going to answer the door, leaving Blaine in charge of the three children, whether that was a sensible idea or not was yet to be seen.

"Dad! Carole! It's so good to see you!" He gave them both massive hugs, it really was nice to see them, and he knew that Elijah would be thrilled to have his grandparents here.

"Where's my little birthday buddy?" His Dad was looking around, trying to find Elijah, with Carole rolling her eyes fondly behind her husband.

"He's out back playing superheroes with Blaine, please feel free to go and help him, I'm not sure who is getting more into this whole superhero thing, Blaine or the kids." He watched as his Dad headed in the direction of the back yard, hearing the screams of Elijah as he laid his eyes on his Grandpa.

"Kurt, sweetie, do you need any help with anything?" He had completely forgotten that Carole was still standing there, so it made him jump a little bit when she spoke.

"Actually, yes, I just need to finish getting the food ready, if you want to help me?"

Carole smiled sweetly at him before agreeing to help him in the kitchen. He noticed she didn't look quite as tired as she had previously, which was good, but she still looked like she had a long way to go before she was back to full health, which, of course, was to be expected.

"I'm just doing buffet style food, it's too hot and there will be too many of us to do anything else. So if you wouldn't mind helping me make some crudites, I'll get started on the dip."

They worked silently for a while side by side, just enjoying the sounds of the kids, Burt and Blaine in the back yard messing around with each other, drifting through the open back door.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

He looked up from his mixing bowl to see Carole looking intently at him, she had an almost bashful look on her face, wringing her hands together.

"You can ask me anything, Carole, anything you want, what is it?"

"Well, um, you know, after all the treatment, I haven't had a lot of time to you know, make an effort" Kurt wondered where exactly she was going with this, he hoped to God she wasn't going to ask him for sex advice, because one, she was asking the wrong person, and two, he never wanted to think about his Dad and sex in the same thought.

"Okay, but that's understandable, you have been really unwell Carole, everyone would forgive you for walking around in sweats all day, but you don't, so you're already one better"

"Yeah, I know, but, well, I wonder if you could help me get my, ya know, mojo back, so to speak, you did such a good job all those years ago, and I just want to feel pretty again, like I did when I first met your Dad. This illness has really made me feel unattractive, and I just want to feel pretty again."

His heart broke at the sight in front of him, here was a woman that had fought so much, she was a mother figure, not just to him and Finn, but to Blaine too, and she was an amazing wife and grandmother too. He couldn't believe she felt like she was unattractive, she was a beautiful woman, with an even more beautiful spirit, but he kind of knew what she meant, he had been the size of a small house at the end of his pregnancy with the twins, and he knew what it felt like to feel unattractive.

"Firstly, you are beautiful, Carole, and you have been through alot, so the fact you are still as stunning as you are, is testament to you, even if nothing else is. How about we go shopping tomorrow morning? I can get Dad and Blaine to watch the kids for us, and we'll go and see what we can find you, maybe I can even persuade Dad to take you out for dinner tomorrow night to show you off, like I know he will want to"

"That sounds amazing, Kurt, thank you, now, lets get this party started, what do you need me to prepare next?"

Kurt laughed at his Step-mother, her enthusiasm was infectious.

Before long their dining room table was practically groaning under the weight of food it had on top of it, every type of food you could possibly imagine, from little sandwiches, to little cheesecakes, that were a particular speciality of Kurt's. In the middle of the table was a spectacular cake, which Kurt had gotten from a local bakery, it had all of Elijah's favourite superheroes on it, with big black letters saying 'Happy 2nd Birthday, Elijah'

Once the guests started to arrive, however, he was glad for the amount of food he had prepared, there must have been about 50 people in his backyard and house, kids running around everywhere, usually chasing after Blaine, who, for some reason seemed to have taken it upon himself to be the chief entertainer for the afternoon.

Kurt sat at one of the tables in the yard, he watched as the twins were being fawned over by one of Blaine's work colleagues, Elijah was busy playing with his friends and his Papa, what looked like a game of tag. Kurt just sat back and enjoyed the afternoon, not having to worry about anything for once. Just as he was getting lost in nostalgia, especially the thought of what that day two years ago had been like, he felt a presence sit down next to him at the table.

"Alana! Hi! How are you? How's Maddie? I haven't seen you in so long!" He reached over to give their friend a hug, since Blaine had met her in the park, she had been popping round regularly, however, in the last couple of months they had hardly seen her.

"I'm great actually, I didn't tell you guys, but I met someone new, his name is Steven, and he is lovely, he is amazing with Maddie, she loves him to bits. So yes, things are definitely looking up. Maddie's biological Dad has cleared off for good this time, like I knew he would, I'm just glad I didn't let him get too involved in her life you know?"

Kurt did know all too well, she had a rough time with Maddie's Dad with him deciding as and when he wanted to be in her life. He was glad it was now sorted though, and this new guy sounded like a great addition to their family.

"I'm pleased for you, Alana, I really am"

They chatted for a while longer, just catching up on each others lives. That was until Blaine decided to stand up on a chair to address the party as a whole.

"Okay! I think it's about time we have cake don't you think?!" his suggestion was met with a round of applause and cheers, and he ducked inside the house, swishing his cloak for dramatic effect, much to the delight of the kids. When he came back out again, he had the cake with the candles lit, slowly making his way towards Elijah.

After three rounds of singing Happy Birthday, and blowing the candles out- Elijah loved it so much he just HAD to do it three times over, everyone was digging into birthday cake, moaning appreciatively at the taste, the baker really was a good one.

A couple of hours later when everyone had left and Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole were left with a house to clean, and three very tired babies, currently tucked up fast asleep in bed, Kurt finally had a chance to discuss his and Carole's plans with his Dad and Blaine.

"So, guys, tomorrow morning, Carole and I want to go shopping, are you okay to look after the twins and Elijah? We shouldn't be too long, and Dad, I have booked you and Carole some reservations at that new Greek place uptown, so I want you to take your wife for a nice meal, who will look stunning, I have to add, after we have been shopping!"

They all agreed to the plans, and got to cleaning the house, chatting as they went. Once they had left, Kurt and Blaine collapsed tiredly onto the couch, completely beat from the day they had.

"So, this time last year, you said you wanted to have another child, not springing that one on me again this year then?"

Kurt laughed at his husband, he was right, it was on Elijah's first birthday they decided to start trying for the twins, and here they were 1 year later, with three children, not the two they expected,

"Not this year, although you know I want a big family, I want to try and focus on the three we have for now, so, rain check until next year?"

"Sounds good, baby"

Blaine and Kurt continued to cuddle on the couch, until, inevitably one of the baby monitors came to life, signalling that one of their precious bundles was awake and needing attention.

"I'll get the twins, you sort Elijah" Kurt smiled as Blaine began to climb the stairs, making his way into the nursery, Kurt hauled himself off the couch and made his way to Elijah's bedroom. He saw Elijah was indeed awake, and sitting up in bed.

"Hey buddy, why are you still awake?"

"Cou'nt sleep"

"Why not, sweetheart? Bad dream?" Elijah nodded, snuggling up to Kurt, who by now had moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"You and Papa lef' me"

"Well, I promise that will never, ever happen, both your Papa and I love you more than anything, and we would never leave you, okay?" He felt Elijah nodding into his shirt.

"How about, for one night only, as it's your birthday, you come and sleep in the bed with us?"

"Can I really?" Kurt laughed softly at his sons expectant eyes, reminding him so much of Blaine.

"Yep, now come on, go get settled before your Papa is done with the girls, and then we can all go to sleep"

When Blaine did finish up with the girls, taking much longer than expected due to Imogen just not wanting to settle, he made his way to his own bed, heart melting at the sight that greeted him, Kurt and Elijah curled up together in bed. Instead of removing him however, he just got ready for bed, and curled up with them, yep, he was a very lucky man, indeed.

* * *

**Thank you as always for the support, I love getting your reviews come through, you are all AMAZING! If anyone still wants to have a chapter dedicated to them, leave a review saying just that, and I'll see what I can do ;)**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**

**Twitter: Gleek091**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks so much for the response. Just to respond to a review I got. Yes, Kurt and Blaine do announce their pregnancies early on, but this is actually based on my sister-in-law she told us she was pregnant the second she found out with both my niece and nephew, so it's no unusual, and in fact the pregnancies are very much based on those too. **

**This chapter was difficult to write- some angst this way comes :(**

* * *

After Elijah's second birthday party, life had returned to the usual routine, his Dad and Carole had gone home, with plans to move to be near them within the next couple of months. Amit had started coming to help Kurt with the kids every other day to begin with, getting used to being with each other each day, and also giving them time on their own with their respective kids.

Life was pretty perfect for the little family, but as all of these things go, things don't stay perfect for long. Kurt worked hard, in his opinion being a stay at home parent was one of the hardest jobs at all. That's not to say he didn't respect Blaine's job, it was, after all what brought the money in and kept the kids in shoes. He always made sure that the house was a tidy and clean as it could be, a hard feat when he had three kids to deal with at the same time, wanting his attention and crying when they didn't get it.

One particular Friday night, he had decided to surprise Blaine, he had deliberately put the kids to bed early, expecting Blaine home around 8pm, he had slaved over the stove all afternoon, making sure he had one of Blaine's favourite meals ready to go for when he got home. He made the dining room into a cheesy 'first date' style get up, with candles everywhere and music playing softly in the background. Laying the dishes down on the table at just after 8, he removed the apron he had been wearing, and sat down, waiting for his husbands arrival.

Ten minutes later he was starting to get a bit worried, Blaine was never late home, and when he was, he always called. So when a further 20 minutes passed, Kurt was really starting to panic, this was totally out of character for Blaine. He grabbed his cell phone, which he had left in the living room and dialled his number. "Hi, you have reached the voicemail of Bl-" He slammed the phone down, tears slowly slipping from his eyes, where the hell was his husband, and why hadn't he called?

Kurt paced the living room, trying to decide what his next move would be, it was nearly 9, and he couldn't leave the kids on their own upstairs, he was going crazy, he just wanted him to be home, he couldn't bear to think of the possible alternatives. Once 10 o'clock came and went he made his decision, he wasn't just going to sit here like an idiot waiting for him to come home, he needed to go and find out what was going on. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialled Ami first, when she didn't pick up, he dialled Cooper, he knew he would take him seriously and come help him out.

"Kurt? To what do I owe the pleasure of a call this time at night?"

"Co-Cooper"

"Hey, Kurt, don't cry, what's wrong? what's happened?" Kurt tried his hardest to hold his tears back, but hearing Cooper's familiar voice, he broke, the worry he had been feeling for the last couple of hours coming through.

"Coop, it's Blaine, he hasn't come ho-home, I don't know where he is and I'm worried, the kids are asleep, so I can't go looking for him, can you help me? Please?"

"Woah, okay, calm down, I'm on my way, I'll just grab Claire and then I'll come and sit with the kids whilst you go and find Blaine, hang in there, dude, we'll find him"

With that, Cooper hung up, making Kurt slump back into the couch, letting out a massive sigh, he had never known Blaine to do this, in all the years they had been together, and married, he ALWAYS made sure to call him if he was going to be late. Standing up, he made his way into the dining room, the remnants of his dinner sat there taunting him. Blowing the candles out, he went and grabbed some shoes, pulling them on, and grabbing his coat, awaiting Cooper's arrival.

Ten minutes later, he heard a knock on the door, thanking silently that Cooper hadn't rung the doorbell, he couldn't deal with a missing husband and three cranky kids right now. Going to open the door he smiled at his brother-in-law and niece. Claire was curled up in Cooper's arms, disney princess pajamas on full show.

"Thank you so much for coming, Cooper, I really appreciate it, you know where everything is, you can either put Claire in Elijah's bed with him, or put her in our bed, thank you!"

Without giving Cooper time to reply, he closed the front door behind him and ran to his car, yanking the door open and jumping in. He decided the best place to try first would be Blaine's work, this was, after all, the last place he was supposed to be. Kurt headed there, breaking probably every speed limit, pulling harshly into the car park. He let out a small breath when he saw Blaine's car sat there, and a light clearly still on at the school.

Climbing out of his car and rushing towards the entrance, he could already feel the tears building in the corner of his eyes, both scared of what would meet him and relieved that it looked at least like he might have found his husband. He knew where Blaine's office was, so headed there first, most of the rooms were shrouded in darkness. Out of breath, he arrived at Blaine's office door, a strip of light underneath. He could hear muffled voices, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Knocking lightly he turned the handle.

He smiled at his husband, who was sat at his desk, head in his hands, he looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Blaine..." Blaine looked up, surprise evident in his face.

"Kurt?..."

It was then that Kurt saw the one thing he thought he would never see, the thing that crushed his 'perfect' world. There, in Blaine's office was a young guy, no older than 20, dressed, quite clearly to impress. So, this was the reason Blaine couldn't come home, he had been too busy with this guy, who, in any other situation, Kurt would have seen was rather attractive. He felt the tears now, the salty wetness making their way down his cheeks, he felt sick, stomach lurching uncomfortably, his hand went to his mouth and he sobbed, sobbed like he had never done before.

"Blaine? How could you do this to me? Not just me, but to your kids too? We were thinking about another baby? But all the time you were getting your kicks elsewhere?"

"Kurt, this is not what it looks like, I promise I can explain"

Kurt didn't give Blaine time to explain, instead turning on his heel and running down the corridor, Blaine's shouts ringing in his ears, the sight of his husband, locked in a room with that guy burning into his eyelids.


	32. Chapter 32

Kurt didn't give Blaine time to explain, instead turning on his heel and running down the corridor, Blaine's shouts ringing in his ears, the sight of his husband, locked in a room with that guy burning into his eyelids.

Thoughts were swirling through Kurt's head as he got in the car and went to drive back to the house. Why would he do this to me? Why would he do this to the kids? Just a big why hanging in the air, waiting to be answered. Part of him wished he had stayed and at least heard what his explanation is, but the other part of him was scared of the answer, an answer that could destroy his family.

Pulling sharply into his driveway, he made his way up the path to the house, tears streaming down his face. He knew he couldn't slam the door like he so desperately wanted to, remembering all of the kids were asleep. So he opened the door carefully, closing it quietly behind him. He walked to the living room, seeing the back of Cooper's head on one of the couches.

"I take it you found him then? Where was he exa- Kurt? What's the matter? Has something happened?" Kurt watched as Cooper hopped up from the couch, making his way over to stand in front of his Brother-In-Law, placing his hands carefully on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt sniffed loudly, looking up into Cooper's eyes, eyes that looked familiar, but the wrong colour.

"Kurt, buddy, you're killing me here, you gotta tell me what's going on"

"Blaine, he, oh God, I went to his, his college, and he was, with another guy, in his office, I ca-can't believe he would do this to m-me, after everything we've been through, and the kids, og G-God the kids, Coop, what am I gonna do?"

Kurt collapsed then, burying his face in Cooper's shoulder and just sobbed, sobbed for his lost marriage, sobbed for his kids who would now have to live in a split home.

"I'm gonna kill his scrawny little ass, that's what we're gonna do!" Kurt couldn't help the little choked laugh that came out at Cooper's words.

"Who was the guy?"

"I dunno, he looked li-like a student or something"

"Son of a bitch"

"What, what were they doing when you saw them Kurt?" Cooper held Kurt at arms length, looking carefully in his eyes whilst trying to get the answers out of his Brother-In-Law, clearly trying to decide how much of an ass-kicking Blaine was going to need.

"Were they, um, ya know, at it.." In any other situation Kurt would have laughed at how uncomfortable Cooper looked imagining his baby brother doing that with anybody else. Kurt shook his head.

"Other, um, sexual contact?" Another shake of his head.

"Kissing?" A final shake of the head

"What exactly were they doing then Kurt?"

"Ju-just sat in the room together, is that not bad enough?"

"Let me get this straight, Blaine was sat in a room, with another guy, granted, but he wasn't doing anything with the guy, they were just literally sat there, in different chairs, in the same room?"

Cooper sounded like he was trying to explain Bambi to his daughter, speaking slowly and clearly as though it was obvious what he was trying to say, and Kurt was a five year old, not quite getting what he was hinting at.

"Kurt, you're such an idiot"

"Huh?" Kurt was genuinely confused, that was not what Kurt had expected to hear next from Cooper's mouth, he was genuinely confused, how was HE the idiot, surely the idiot here was Blaine?

"Don't get me wrong, my brother is a total numpty as well, but you're not far behind, Blaine was not doing anything, yes, he didn't call you, which is not good, but for all you know he could have just been having a business meeting. He has not given you any reason to believe that was anything less than innocent. And I'm gonna guess you ran before he had a chance to explain?"

Kurt let Cooper's words swirl around in his head a bit longer, he so desperately wanted to feel like the victim here, determined to make sure Blaine looked like the bad guy and not him, that he hadn't paused to look at the evidence, and Cooper was right, everything could easily have had an innocent explanation, and Kurt hadn't given him time to provide it.

"Shit, Coop, what have I done?"

"It's alright, it sounds like you've both been Grade A douches tonight, where is Blaine now?"

"I'm not sure, I ran as fast as I could, I didn't really see where Blaine got to"

"Check your phone"

Kurt felt his pocket, searching for his phone, digging it from the depths of his pants, clicking the screen on, he saw he had 48 missed calls, sighing, he turned the screen for Cooper to see. cooper didn't respond, just raising an eyebrow in an 'I told you so' way, much like Blaine did. Blaine, the name, even in his thoughts made his heart ache. Just as he was about to press the 'call' button on his phone, the front door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it. Both Kurt and Cooper spun around to see a very dishevelled looking Blaine in the doorway.

"Kurt...please..." Kurt looked at his husband, really looked, and he could see how exhausted he looked, he didn't look like he'd exactly been having a night of passion with that guy, he looked like he had a long day and an even longer night. Cooper looked at the two of them.

"Okayyyy, this is sufficiently awkward, firstly Blaine, this is for you" Cooper walked over to his baby brother, and smacked him upside the head, making Blaine grab the back of his head with his hands.

"Cooper? Wha-? What the hell?"

"That's for being a douche bag and not answering your phone, and Kurt, this is for you." He walked over to Kurt, and before Kurt could react, he did the same to Kurt, making him grab the back of his head too.

"...and that's for running out without waiting for an explanation, now, I'm going upstairs to check on the kids after King Kong here decided to make his entrance, I need to make sure they are still asleep, I'll leave you two to talk."

Blaine and Kurt both focused on Cooper's retreating back for a few minutes, neither wanting to break the silence. Kurt sighed loudly.

"Look, Blaine, you know I love you, but when you didn't answer your phone for all those hours, and then I come to your College and see you in the room with that guy, well, my imagination did the rest, but i'm willing to listen, to hear your explanation, we've been together long enough for me to at least allow you that."

He looked at Blaine then, watching him listening intently to what Kurt had been saying, he saw as Blaine held his hand out, indicating that the two of them should take a seat, crap, was the story really going to need him to take a seat? This was never going to be good. Kurt sat down on the edge of the couch, allowing Blaine to sit next to him, but not touching, he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Okay, firstly, I love you so much, our family is everything to me, and just know, I would never do anything to jeopardise that, okay?"

Kurt nodded, despite everything, he knew this about Blaine, he knew he would never do anything to jeopardise that. So he nodded his head, tears still falling silently from his eyes, landing softly against his cheeks in a steady rhythm.

"Secondly, my phone gets appalling signal at work, and I'm sorry, I should have checked it, time kind of got away from me, and I never meant to make you worry, I should have called to let you know I would be late. I have no other explanation from that, than I'm sorry, I screwed up"

Kurt nodded again, fair enough, he was usually so good with his phone, one bad day wasn't necessarily the worst thing that could have happened.

"...and the guy in my office? His name is Toby, Toby Holland"

That name rang a bell, why did that name ring a bell with Kurt, he scrunched his forehead trying to place that name, he had definitely heard it before, but after a few seconds he gave up, hoping Blaine might offer more of an explanation.

"Toby is the manager of the Hilton in town"

Ahh, so that's where he knew that name from, when they had their wedding reception there just under 10 years ago, he had dealt with Toby, in his shock he hadn't recognised him, he was nearly the same age as the two of them, but looked a lot younger, lucky git.

"...He was in my office to help me settle a few last minute arrangements, this was going to be a surprise, but well, it's no good now, I might as well just tell you. Our 10 year wedding anniversary is next month. I was arranging a vow renewal ceremony, exactly the same as our wedding, except this time with our children there too. I wanted you to feel special again, and know how thankful I am to you for giving me our kids, and sticking with me for 10 years"

Well, Kurt felt awful, of course his sweet, gorgeous Blaine, wouldn't cheat on him, he wasn't that type of guy. How could he have even had that thought? Realising how badly wrong he had been, he burst into a fresh wave of tears. This time though, he had his husbands warm arms wrapped around him, holding him as he cried.

"Shh, it's okay, I totally understand why you thought what you thought, I was an idiot, I should have told you I was staying late, I shouldn't have made you worry, I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry"

"N-No, Blaine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, we've been married for so long now, I should have known better, I should have known you wouldn't have done that, not just to me, but to the kids too"

He wiped his eyes and his nose in a most un-sophisticated fashion, one which, in any other situation he would have cringed at, but right now, someone could have set fire to his wardrobe and he wouldn't have cared. Okay, maybe he would, he was upset, not insane.

"Why don't we just admit we're both idiots? Now that you know about our second wedding, though, I can tell you the plans if you would like? That way you can tell me what to keep and what to get rid of, so it's your perfect day?"

Kurt looked at his husband, he was so open and caring, always worrying about Kurt and if he was happy, never minding the fact he had probably spent a long time organising this, if Kurt didn't like it, he would have re-done his organising. With this thought in mind, Kurt leaned forward and kissed his husband, it was a sloppy kiss, far too much tongue, and the wetness from his tears not helping the situation.

"No, Blaine, keep everything as it is, you organised it, and that fact alone makes the whole day a perfect one. And, yes, we're both idiots"

They laughed at each other then, really belly laughed, they were idiots, both of them, but adorable with it at the same time.

"Oh my God, Blaine, we're getting remarried!" Kurt practically squealed in his seat.

"That we are, baby, that we are" They kissed then, a kiss full of passion and love, a kiss that before long was leading to clothes being removed and Kurt being bent over the sofa.

**Blaine: STAY UPSTAIRS, DO NOT COME DOWN**

**Cooper: Use Protection! ;)**

* * *

**So, yay! Everyone is happy! and we have a second wedding on the horizon! I hope this makes up for the sadness of the last chapter and the beginning of this one! Thank you for all your support so far. Love you all so much! Please come and visit me on tumblr or twitter! I give spoilers and will answer any questions you have about any of my fics! :)**

**Tumblr: Bex098712**

**Twitter: Gleek091**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm writing this feeling very poorly indeed, so I hope y'all appreciate it ;) Thank you for all your amazing reviews and tweets etc, you are all so lovely! This is going to be a flashback chapter to the original Klaine wedding 10 years prior, it's kinda needed to understand what happens in the future vow renewal. Prepare yourself for a ton of fluff, so much you'll actually rot your teeth ;)**

* * *

10 years ago...

"Rachel! Have you seen my tie? I can't find it anywhere, oh God! I only have like two hours left to get ready and I haven't got my tie"

Kurt was hyperventilating, this was the day he had been planning for 18 months, the day he couldn't wait any longer to be here, he was finally going to become Kurt Hummel-Anderson! He was going to marry Blaine, his soulmate, his best friend. Rachel stood in front of him, hands firmly on his arms.

"Kurt! I need you to relax, okay? You're not going to make it anywhere near the wedding if you keep getting yourself worked up. Come on, breath with me sweetie. That's it, in and out"

Kurt breathed along with Rachel, feeling the oxygen starting to return to his system, and his breathing take on a normal pattern again. God, he was a mess, he wasn't nervous so much as excited and anxious that the day would go okay.

He had woken up at 3.14am, he knew then that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, he had decided to get ready at the hotel the ceremony was being held at, whereas Blaine was getting ready at their house with his parents. They were not exactly a traditional couple, but Kurt had been insistent of them spending their last night apart. Right now though, he was kind of regretting that decision, Blaine would have been the one person who could have calmed him right now.

"Thanks, Rach, you're amazing, hence the Maid of Honor job title" He winked at her, she was being amazing with him, not just today, but for the last few months when he had turned into a Groomzilla. Blaine had stayed as calm as ever with him through it all, but Rachel had told him when he was being a total douchebag, and once actually slapped him when he went off in a panicky rant about favours.

Just then a knock echoed on the door, and he turned to see his Dad step into the room, a box in his hands. He took one look at Kurt, and the emotion of the day seemed to catch up with him, his eyes filling with tears.

"Wow, Kurt, you look, absolutely amazing, Blaine is a lucky guy"

Kurt smiled a toothless smile at his Dad, they had been through so much together, and now felt like a goodbye of sorts, even though he knew he would see him as often as he could, he was no longer his 'little boy' he was growing up, and beginning to make a life of his own.

"Thanks, Dad, you look great too, what's that you got there?"

His Dad looked down at his own hands, as if forgetting he had anything there at all.

"Oh! I want to give you this, your mother gave me these to wear on our wedding day, so I want you to wear them on your wedding day, that is, if they're not too 'uncool' for you. Kurt took the box his Dad had offered to him, it was the size and shape of a ring box, as he opened it, his eyes became misty again. There, sat on the little cushion were a pair of cufflinks, nothing necessarily distinguishing about them, except for the small E and B intertwined and engraved on each one.

"They're perfect, Dad, thank you, now I get to have both my parents with me on my wedding day"

He took his cufflinks off that he was wearing, replacing them with the new ones. They looked amazing against his crisp white shirt. Kurt looked up when he was done, seeing his Dad stood awkwardly by the door.

"Is everything okay Dad? Did you need something?" He saw his Dad start to open and close his mouth, as if deciding what to say, until eventually he seemed to have made up his mind, and began to speak.

"Kurt, I know you haven't had the easiest of lives up to this point. I hope in some ways I have helped you get to where you are now, but the truth is, I actually had very little to do with it, you became the person you are today, because you are an amazing young man, with a beautiful soul, your mother often used to call you that, you know, her beautiful soul. Anyway, I just want you to know that you couldn't have found a more perfect guy to marry, and well, I'm proud of you son."

Kurt was full on balling by the end of his Dad's speech, his tie (which he had found eventually) hanging limply in his hand, he didn't know what else to do in that moment, so launched towards his Dad and wrapped him in a massive hug, just breathing in his scent. It was that scent that had comforted him so many times, and now was no exception.

"Okay, buddy, this is it, it's almost time, you ready?"

"Just help me with this tie and I'll be good to go"

He stayed still as his Dad fixed his tie for him, Rachel flitting around them making final adjustments to Kurt's suit, clutching her bouquet tightly. They had decided to keep it simple, Rachel was to be Kurt's Maid of Honor, and Finn (who wasn't dating Rachel, apparently) was to be Blaine's best man. Kurt had been at plenty of weddings in New York where there were more attendants than actual guests and Kurt didn't want that at all.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go get me a husband!"

His Dad and Rachel followed him out of the room, laughing, Kurt felt all of his nerves drip away and he made his way to the function room, he just wanted to see Blaine now, it had been too long, and he wanted nothing more than to hold his hand, just so he could know it was just the two of them in this.

They had decided on a coral theme for the wedding, so all the flowers were cream and coral, Rachel's dress was a coral colour, and later in the evening, the table centers would also be coral. It was a very modern colour, and Kurt had just fallen in love with it. They had also decided to walk in separately to the room, Blaine with his parents on each arm, Kurt with his Dad, and Rachel coming in behind him.

When the doors to the room opened, his Dad stood linking his arm on his left, Kurt gasped, the room was perfect, rows upon rows of chairs, each covered beautifully in white cloths, the walls were a white wood, giving the room a very light and airy feel. At the end there was a big window overlooking the gardens. Kurt could have been getting married in the middle of a garbage heap for all the notice he took of the room, because, there, at the end of the room was Blaine, his soulmate, his knight in shining armour, his prince, his soon to be husband, and he looked perfect.

When Kurt had made his way up the aisle, his Dad passing his hand to Blaine, another traditional touch which Kurt had left in, Kurt felt calm completely encompass him, here he was, marrying Blaine, and Blaine's hand touching his made him feel anchored.

The vows themselves were relatively traditional, not wanting to have the pressure of trying to write anything too fancy themselves. Before Kurt had a chance to really take anything in, the registrar was pronouncing them husbands, and Kurt was being pulled into Blaine's arms, kissing him with more passion than was acceptable in front of an audience of family.

Instead of speeches at the wedding breakfast, they decided to sing their favourite songs, both Rachel and Finn being inevitably onboard. The only speech that was allowed was his Dad, not a singer by any means, he gave a speech so heartwarming and sincere than pretty much the whole of the room were in tears, including Kurt and Blaine. Finn had sung a stripped back version of I will always love you by Whitney Houston, a strange choice, considering it was largely a break up song, but they hugged and thanked him all the same.

Rachel decided to sing a stunning version of 'Without You' her voice suited the song perfectly, and the song suited the occasion beautifully. Both boys couldn't remove the smiles from their faces, this really was their perfect day. Blaine had decided there was really only one song he could sing, perhaps it was slightly predictable for him to sing Teenage Dream, but it was the only song he wanted to sing, and it was his wedding after all. Kurt had gone a little less classic, choosing to sing Adele's 'One and Only'

The whole day was amazing, they danced, drank and ate late into the night. That night they had made love for the first time as a married couple. Children were still a long way off for the two, not that they hadn't spoken about it. They both wanted a massive family, but they knew this decision was mainly taken out of their hands, they could only hope that when the time was right everything was on their side.

* * *

Back to the present...

Blaine had tried his best to recreate the wedding day they had shared all those years ago, with a few clear differences, mainly the addition of three kids, but he found ways they could be heavily involved without changing the feel of the wedding too much. He wanted Kurt to know that he loved him just as much now as he had done on that day all those years ago, if not even more, he had, after all, given him three beautiful children, and if the conversation he was planning on having soon was anything to go by, some more to follow.


	34. Chapter 34

Kurt had heard tales of the 'terrible twos' but he had always strongly believed they were something made up by parents that just couldn't control their kids. He couldn't have been more wrong, Elijah had turned into the nightmare child, near enough overnight. At first he thought that maybe he wasn't feeling good or maybe he felt neglected because of the attention the twins were getting, but no, he was just being a 'terrible two'.

"ELIJAH! Why would you do that to your sister? You wouldn't like it if I did that to you would you? hm?

"No Dada"

"Then why did you do it to her?"

"'Cause it's funny"

"Yeah, well Daddy's not laughing"

Kurt looked down at his son, who was stood there with massive eyes looking up at his Daddy. Ava was in his arms crying as her brother thought it would be 'funny' to step on her fingers as she was lay on the floor. He tried his best to soothe her, rocking her gently, still glaring at his son.

"I don't know what's got into you, Elijah, but you need to cut it out, because Daddy doesn't like naughty boys, neither does Papa, and Santa definitely doesn't like naughty boys, so no presents for Elijah if he carries on being naughty"

Elijah burst into tears at the thought of not getting any presents.

"I pwomise I be good Daddy! I pwomise!"

Kurt had to try his hardest at keeping to character, Elijah had to learn that it wasn't okay to do the stuff he kept doing, but all he wanted to do was to gather him in his eyes and dry his tears, this parenting thing was tough, even tougher because today Ami had gone to the hospital, leaving him with all three kids and Ami's little boy Elliott on his own.

"Okay, well, apologise to your sister and then you can go and play with Elliott quietly in the living room."

He watched as Elijah apologised gently to his sister, kissing her on the cheek, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the gesture, when he wanted to be Elijah was a caring and considerate child, and he knew that eventually that child would shine through again.

"Okay, beautiful girl, why don't we go and have cuddles with Daddy on the couch whilst your brother plays, and your sister sleeps, Daddy needs to look at vacation brochures, yes he does"

Kurt laughed as Ava reached up and put her hand over his mouth, kissing her fingers softly he sat down and sank into the couch, laying her on his lap as he pulled the brochure towards him. He and Blaine had decided to take a three day vacation after their vow renewal, leaving the kids with his Dad and Carole. It was an amazing opportunity for him and Blaine to have some time alone, and the location had to be perfect.

Flipping through the pages he looked at all the amazing hotels available, he kept going back to Mexico, it did look amazing, it looked exactly what they needed right now- sun, sea, sand and sex. He blushed even though he had only had these thoughts in his head, God, he was such a child, even at nearly 30 and with 3 kids, he still blushed like a virgin.

"I think Mexico sounds good for Daddies' vacation, don't you think, Ava? Hm?" She gurgled adorably at Kurt, clapping her hands together. She clearly didn't understand a word he was saying, but seemed content enough at being in her Daddy's lap and being bounced every so often. One thing that had changed with their impending nuptials was the amount of texts Blaine was sending, it was like they were teenagers again, not being able to be apart. Kurt loved it, he loved feeling like even through 10 years and 3 kids they were still the same boys who had met on that staircase all those years ago.

**Blaine: Hey gorgeous, how's your day going? Do we still have lucifer for a child? xo**

**Kurt: Ha! Yep, Ava only just has all 10 of her fingers, no thanks demon child stepping on them and making her cry xo**

**Blaine: Oh God! Is she okay? Give her a massive kiss from Papa, and I'll have a word with Elijah when I get home, he can't go treating girls like that! xo**

**Kurt: No need, I told him that Santa wasn't coming if he carried on, that seemed to do the trick, and he is now playing nicely with Elliot in the living room xo**

**Blaine: Ami not back yet then? xo**

**Kurt: No, she said she'd be back about an hour ago, I hope everything is okay with her xo**

**Blaine: I'm sure she'll be fine, look honey, I need to go, how about some Papa, Daddy time tonight? xo**

**Kurt: I look forward to it ;) xo**

**Blaine: I wish I could see your blush right now, adorable xo**

Kurt smiled at how well his husband knew him, sure enough he was blushing like a virgin again. Tucking his phone away, he went back to looking for holidays, mind wandering slightly to where exactly Ami had got to, although hospitals could sometimes take ages.

Another hour later and Kurt had finally picked out a hotel and package deal he wanted to book for their vacation, dog earing the page for Blaine to look at later. Ava had long since fallen asleep in his lap, and he had already gone and put her in her crib with Imogen asleep in her own crib. He went back downstairs, deciding it was time to start on dinner, before he could get to the kitchen, the doorbell went, and Kurt took a detour to the front door, knowing full well it would be Ami and D back from the hospital.

When he opened the door, expecting to see two smiling faces, what he was met with broke his heart, Ami was leaning into D's shoulder, sobbing slightly, D was stoney faced and clearly holding tears back.

"Oh my God! Guys what's the matter? Come in! Come in!" He ushered the two of them in and through to the kitchen, not wanting to alert the two boys playing in the living room to their presence so they could talk in privacy.

When they were all in the kitchen, sat round the kitchen table, Ami finally found her voice, and looked up at Kurt, tears still streaming down her face. Kurt could feel his own tears start to fall, he hated seeing one of his closest friends so upset, and held her hand in his as she started to talk.

"W-we went to have a scan for the new baby, and they have found a p-problem, something has gone wrong, and basically I have miscarried, I'm not p-pregnant anymore!" At this she completely broke down, D holding her close and letting her cry, he himself had silent tears coming down his face. Kurt gasped loudly, he couldn't believe it, his gorgeous friend, who honestly couldn't do anymore for anyone had such a massive tragedy, his heart broke at the whole scene in front of him.

"Oh, Ami, I'm so so sorry, I honestly don't know what to say, I love you, you know that, is there anything I can do for you?" Ami looked up, a watery smile on her face, but it lacked any real joy, her eyes mere shells of the spark they usually held.

"Thank you Kurt, do you think you could keep Elliott tonight? I think we really need a night on our own, and I don't want Elliott to have to see me like this"

"Anything you want, Ami, anything, why don't you two go and kiss Eliott goodbye, I'll get them some dinner and let them watch cartoons or something, and put them both to bed. You two can then go back home and spend some time together, do whatever you need to do, and then come back and get Elliot whenever you're ready tomorrow, okay?"

Ami and D both nodded their heads and thanked Kurt, he brushed their thanks away though, knowing full well they would do the same for him if he were in the same position. Once they had left, he did as he had said and given the kids dinner, letting them watch their favourite cartoon.

When Blaine came home that night, Kurt broke down telling him about their friends, Blaine held him as he cried, letting it all out. He made sure to tuck all three of his kids in extra tight that night, he was so grateful for them, especially when he was reminded how precious they were, and how easily things could go wrong. Even with Elijah's terrible twos, he would always love him to the moon and back.

* * *

**Kinda Sad! I'm sorry! I hope you liked it anyway! Love you all! I have a big storyline coming in this story (not the wedding) can you guess what it is? It's been hinted at a couple of times! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Firstly, so sorry for the hiatus, I plan on getting back into regular updates from now on. My Nan died which totally threw me off, but I promise it won't affect my writing! Hope you guys like this next chapter :)**

* * *

After everything that had happened with Amit and her husband, Kurt could honestly not concentrate on anything but his friends' loss, it was so tragic, and here was he so incredibly lucky to have three healthy, beautiful children, and an equally amazing husband.

Two months had passed since that day, and their vow renewal was fast approaching, Elijah was still just as naughty as he had been, but the two of them had gotten used to it by now, and took in in turns to reprimand him when he was at his worst. The latest was when they had found him with a pair of play scissors trying to cut off Imogen's hair, Kurt thanked his lucky stars those scissors were blunter than a rock.

Kurt had been in constant contact with Toby, trying to arrange all the details, there were now going to be around 30 guests, including close family and friends, but in particular their three children playing the biggest part. Kurt started to feel the excitement he had wanted to feel from the beginning, planning weddings was his forte after all.

The wedding was now 2 weeks away, and Kurt had invited Rachel over to go through some of the last minute details, which meant there were now 4 kids in the house screaming for attention. He and Rachel were sat at the dining room table, pouring over the various folders Kurt had arranged for the occasion, the twins were in their playpen making as much noise as possible with the toys in there. Emily and Elijah were watching some cartoons, yelling over to their parents every now and then to give them a running commentary.

"God, Rach, why am I going through all of this again? I haven't got the time to be organising a wedding!" He threw his head dramatically on the table, groaning slightly. He felt his best friend rum his back comfortingly.

"Come on Kurt, you're better than this, you're stronger! This is an amazing thing, you've been married now for 10 years! That's something worth celebrating!"

Kurt lifted his head up, he knew Rachel was right, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to sulk a bit longer, he was, after all, a bit of a drama queen when he wanted to be.

"I Know, I know, just let me sulk a bit longer, yeah?" He smiled at Rachel who smirked back at him whilst starting to flip back through the folders in front of her.

"Dadddddyyyyyyy!" Kurt's head snapped towards the living room where Elijah was stood at the side of the playpen with the twins in, pointing at Ava who was lying on her back, clenching her jaw, Kurt could see the blue starting to form around her mouth. Kurt rushed into the living room, picking Ava up and doing the only thing he could think of doing right now, he blew in her face, trying to shock her into breathing again. To his relief as he did so Ava took a breath, giggling as she did.

"Oh my god! Ava! Don't do that! You scared Daddy!" He placed kisses all over her face, to which she carried on giggling, she was clearly enjoying this. Kurt placed her back into the playpen, keeping an extra close eye on her as he made his way back into the dining room with Rachel.

"I'd better get going Kurt, Finn will be home soon, and I'm sure Blaine will be too" Kurt stood up to hug and kiss Rachel goodbye, he missed his best friend, and made a mental note to arrange a day for just the two of them, maybe a spa day? Yep, a spa day sounds amazing right about now.

"See you later, Rach, thanks for coming over, I'll see you next week for the suit fitting okay?"

Rachel picked Emily up and made her way out of the house and to the car, as Kurt closed the door he leant against it, god he missed Blaine right about now, He would relax him and tell him he was doing a good job with everything he was handling now.

As though Blaine could read his mind, Kurt heard a car pull up at the front of the house, footsteps soon following, and Kurt was swinging the door open to see a smiling Blaine on the other side.

"Honey! Hi! I miss you!" Blaine leaned forward sealing his lips to Kurt's, that was before he was hit with a mini cannonball in the shape of his son flying at his legs and practically knocking him backwards. It was amazing the strength of a toddler when they put their mind to it.

"Buddy! Hi! Did you have fun today? Did you see Auntie Rach and cousin Emily?" Blaine scooped Elijah up into his arms kissing his cheek and flinging him up into the air.

"Uh-huh, Av-ee went blue Papa!" Blaine gave Kurt a curious look, putting Elijah down. Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Ava has decided it is hilarious to hold her breath until she goes blue, I used to do it when I was a child, then it was funny, now it's just terrifying!"

Blaine smiled slightly at Kurt.

"You know babe, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Shut it you!" Kurt slapped Blaine playfully on the arm as he walked back into the living room to see to his three children.

Later that night when they were finally alone, Kurt ran through all the plans for the wedding with Blaine. Blaine agreeing at all the right places. It really was going to be an amazing day, and nothing was going to ruin Kurt's good mood now.

* * *

**I so totally did the hold the breath thing as a child, my Mum used to go crazy at me, and blowing in my face was the only way to stop me doing it! Next up- the wedding- and if I get enough reviews- maybe I'll make a smutty chapter? ;)**


End file.
